


Libri I: Demens Illusio

by Derwyd



Series: Origo [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon, Gen, HP: EWE, M/M, Pre-Slash, Rape/Non-con References
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-02
Updated: 2012-06-07
Packaged: 2017-10-25 15:08:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 10
Words: 43,379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/271660
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Derwyd/pseuds/Derwyd
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hay profecías que quitan vidas, otras que la dan. La que Harry tocó ese día hizo a su magia vibrar.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. A re pænitere

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Los personajes de Harry Potter no me pertenecen. NO LUCRO.  
> Temática: General, pre-slash.  
> Rated: NC-17.  
> Género: Family / Angst / Drama / Hurt/Comfort / Friendship / Tragedy.  
> Advertencias: Universo Alterno, Leve OOC, EWE, Underage, Non-con, rape, violencia y cosas que van en una guerra.  
> | Play: Wonderwall – Oasis

> _Las lágrimas más amargas que se derramarán sobre nuestra tumba, serán las de las palabras no dichas, y las de las obras inacabadas.  
> _   
> **HARRIET BEECHER STOWE – FILÁNTROPA Y ESCRITORA ESTADOUNIDENSE.**

 ****

* * *

**CAPÍTULO 1 –**  A re pænitere

* * *

" _¿Sientes, Harry? ¿Lo sientes...?"_

" _No, no lo hago"_

" _¿Me escuchas Harry, lo haces?"_

" _¿Hacer qué?"_

" _Escucharme"_

" _Lo intento"_

" _¿Lo haces Harry, lo haces?"_

" _¡¿Hacer qué?"_

" _Arrepentirte, ¿Lo haces, Harry?, ¿Lo sientes?"_

" _¡¿Sentir qué?"_

" _El dolor... Su dolor"_

" _¡NO!"_

" _¿Lo haces, Harry, lo sientes?... ¿Cómo se rompe? ¿Cómo duele?"_

" _... Lo hago"_

" _¿Harás algo, Harry? ¿Lo harás...?"_

" _Ya es demasiado tarde"_

" _... Nunca es tarde, siquiera para él"_

 __

* * *

Harry despertó agitado, agitado y completamente asustado. Desde hacia semanas estaba teniendo el mismo sueño, la misma pesadilla, las mismas palabras dichas una y otra vez, y en cada ocasión se oían más dolorosas, nostálgicas y suplicantes. Dolía.

Siempre había podido sentir el dolor, cuando aquella suave voz le susurraba cosas, y sentía ecos de un pasado triste y vacío, de aquel latente dolor que se cernía sobre su corazón, doblándolo de sufrimiento, ahogándolo en tristeza y demencia.

Creía cada vez con más fuerza que si seguía así se volvería loco. Nadie aguantaría tanto, y por unos segundos pensó en él, en un armario debajo de las escaleras, en noches a oscuras, días sin comer y tardes bajo el sol.

" _Duele... Duele tanto"_

Abrió sus ojos sin tener el conocimiento básico de que estaban cerrados, de nuevo aquella voz, insinuándole cosas.

¡Él no quería volver a sufrir! ¡Ya había tenido suficiente!

" _No es tarde... Nunca lo es"_

Mordió sus labios con premura e insolencia. ¿No bastaba con tener que salvar a mundo mágico? ¿Qué ya no tenía que matar a Voldemort?

¿A quién tenía que salvar ahora?, ¿No estaba salvando a todo el mundo ya?

Reconocía que había personas que lo detestaba, y él detestaba, que habían amigos, compañeros, amantes y conocidos muertos en un lugar donde él no podía llegar.

¿No muchas veces quiso caminar hacia Lily y James Potter? ¿No muchas veces quiso saltar por ése velo y rescatar a Sirius? ¿No muchas veces él quería el mismo 'futuro'?... Por sus pálidos labios y secos labios —de los cuales rara vez se podía apreciar un color saludable— escapó un ahogado suspiro mientras sus manos se dirigían a sus ojos. Poco a poco su cuerpo se levantó de las húmedas y revueltas mantas, al mismo ritmo en el cual su tenso cuerpo comenzó a ser consciente del exterior. A su lado, Ron inspiró profundamente, mientras que Hermione permanecía de lado de la misma manera en la cual hace unas horas se había ido a dormir; No se sentía para nada bien, de hecho, se sentía bastante angustiado. El cántico en su mente no lo abandonaba por mucho tiempo, pero en períodos oscuros como ahora lo único que podía pensar era en salvar a sus amigos, sobrevivir, y poder rescatar a todas las personas a las cuales les tenía cariño con ahínco, y a aquellas que esperaban un futuro.

Futuro que él pensaba no tendría.

Su espalda se quejó por la mala posición en la cual se sentó, mientras que su playera se pegaba a su torso y espalda otorgándole un frío para nada ansiado

Tan solo.

—... 'Arry —la voz somnolienta de Ron rompió con sus pensamientos por unos momentos, y pese a que sus ojos no distinguía muy bien las figuras del suelo, o que le ardían sus orbes por forzarse en ver a Ron, dejó escapar un agotado gruñido que seguro a los embutidos oídos de su amigo sonaría más a  _tener sueño_  que otra cosa —... ¿'Stas bien? —dijo arrastrando las palabras en un eterno suspiro de estrés.

—Duérmete, Ron —Harry no tuvo que insistir mucho para que su pelirrojo amigo cayera duramente contra el suelo y se arrellanara aún más a la delgada y —suponía— caliente figura de su amiga.

Suponía muy bien que al amanecer harían como si hubiesen dormido en los extremos contrarios de la sala cuando había sido todo lo contrario, y una nostálgica mueca apareció en su rostro por unos instantes.

" _Dijiste que ibas a hacer algo"_

—No, nunca lo dije —pensó para sí.

" _Pero lo sientes..."_

¡Claro que lo sentía! Como un dolor propio y eterno, a aquellas tardes camino a la escuela en algún lodazal en el cual Dudley lo hubiera tirado, a mañanas quemándose con aceite, atardeceres cortando hierva u oscuras noches en un armario contando cuentos inexistentes, tratado de imaginar brazos y caricias de padres amorosos, o amigos con los cuales jugar cuando el sol saliera a dar la bienvenida.

Sentía los sueños rotos, sentimientos tortuosos y lágrimas que ya siquiera sabían a sal.

Ya no sabía a nada.

" _No es demasiado tarde... Nunca lo es"_

¿Cómo saberlo? ¿Cómo reconocer que no se estaba volviendo loco? ¿Cómo saber que todo esto no era más que otra treta de Lord Voldemort?

¡¿Cómo saberlo?

Estaba cada vez más desquiciado por encontrar los horrocruxes, cada vez más desesperado por no ver una próxima salida, consumido por el agotamiento, las muertes y vivir... ¿Por qué no ser un joven normal? Un chico el cual pensara en su próxima cita, cuyo problema más grande era el próximo examen o el idiota que le caía mal, cuya gran traición fuera que sus padres no lo comprendieran, y su mayor deseo tener la última escoba del momento, pero Harry Potter siquiera tenía el gusto de salir con alguien por mucho tiempo, no antes de que esa persona muriera, fuese acosada o se cansara de todo lo que conllevaba ser su pareja.

" _Duele"_

 __

* * *

Claro que dolía, dolía como la puta madre.

Por la claraboya, la agónica luz buscaba ganarle a la perturbadora oscuridad, y Harry pensó cuántas veces tendría que vivir lo mismo antes de que el peso en su corazón muriera por completo.

—¿Estás bien, Harry? Pareciera que no dormiste muy bien anoche —, ni anoche, ni hace semanas. Harry miró el descuidado cabello de su amiga, aún más desordenado de lo que recordaba, las profundas bolsas negras bajo sus ojos, lo irritado de sus ojos y su otrora trigueña piel ahora más pálida y descuidada.

Se veía tan agotada.

—Si, hermano —continuó Ron en un gran bostezo con sus finos y revueltos cabellos rojos sobre su frente —, anoche te despertaste temprano y te veías algo agitado.

Hermione le miró sospechosa, con sus ojos fijos en su cicatriz y las facciones de su rostro, no tuvo que ser un genio para saber que lo estaba estudiando y podía apreciar muy bien los signos de agotamiento e insomnio.

—... ¿Es él? ¿Es  _quien-tú-sabes_? —la miró por unos segundos, cavilando si contarle lo que aterraba su sueño que estaba muy alejado de un señor Oscuro en ascenso, pero pronto recordó las palabras que ella misma pronunció junto a Ron en su segundo año, colocando la extraña sensación de  _deja vu_ , sólo que esta vez no había ninguna serpiente a su alrededor, de eso estaba seguro.

—" _Escuchar voces no es bueno... Incluso en mundo mágico, Harry"_

—" _Ella tiene razón, Harry..."_

Ella tiene razón.

La tiene.

—Sí, es él. Al parecer está entusiasmado con algo, no lo sé muy bien ya que no me gusta meterme en sus pensamientos... Es tétrico, ¿Sabes? —los ojos de su amiga mostraron toda la pena que sentía por ése hecho. Por lo menos ellos podían reconciliar un poco de bienestar mientras dormían, pero para él las torturas estaban todos los días, a diario, a cada momento... Apenas cerraba sus ojos.

Cuando él se volvía vulnerable.

—Vamos, Mione, déjalo en paz. Suficiente tiene con siquiera poder descansar bien.

Ella asintió sin siquiera dar una lucha ya que lo creía conveniente, y pronto se encontraron juntos en una cafetería de mala muerte intentando comer algo a la par de murmurar nuevos planes u algo que les sirviera, la sensación de estar vigilados no se iba ni de día, ni de noche, el café que estaba ya tibio entre sus mano no dejaba de emitir pequeños ondeos según el nerviosismo de sus manos, las tostadas de Ron aún estaba a medio comer —y pese a que se moría de hambre— sus azules ojos regularmente se paseaban por el sitio buscando algún indicio sospechoso dejando que la caliente tostada descansara en su boca más tiempo de lo necesario y no era precisamente porque estaban deliciosas como las de su madre, muy por el contrario. Hermione tenía el pequeño tic de parar de hablar durante unos minutos tratando de concentrarse en otra esencia mágica, y Harry... Harry simplemente los veía allí al borde del colapso nervioso, preocupados de una guerra que no les pertenecía, haciéndose cargo de deberes que no correspondían siquiera porque la guerra los golpeaba directamente, inmiscuidos en un asunto que no era suyo si él no fuese su amigo; Apreció como tras su analítica mirada ellos se relajaban rápidamente y le regalaban una afectuosa sonrisa antes de proseguir para luego recaer en el mismo infernal ciclo.

—No creo que sea posible —concluyó Hermione tras la alocada idea que crearon Ron y Harry —, es casi imposible que ingresemos al Ministerio como vamos, hace poco de tres días casi nos agarra Dolohov... Escuchen, sé que tenemos que avanzar y para ello  _tenemos_  que ingresar al ministerio, pero tampoco podemos apresurar algo para lo cual no estamos preparados.

—¡Pero, Hermione!

—¡No, Ron! No seamos impulsivos, no sólo nos jugamos la vida, sino la vida de  _todo_  mundo mágico —cortaba haciendo aquel gesto con la frente que denotaba la angustia y determinación conocida en otros tiempos más felices cuando los arrastraba a ambos a la biblioteca con el único fin de estudiar para los exámenes finales.

—Pero no avanzaremos nada como vamos —masculló enojado por ser interrumpido.

—Harry... —ocupó aquel tono de voz tan común cuando quería que interrumpiera en una inminente discusión.

—Hermione tiene razón, Ron —ante la cara de triunfo de Granger su amigo frunció el entrecejo bastante ofuscado —... Pero Ron también la tiene.

El previsto "¡Ja!" No se hizo de esperar.

—¡Harry! —chillaba indignada su amiga.

—Ambos tienen la razón, creo que debemos actuar e ingresar al Ministerio, sobre todo porque allí sí podemos recolectar mucha información, pero Hermione tiene razón al decir que simplemente no es llegar y entrar, sólo tenemos una capa de invisibilidad y eso no nos ayudaría mucho considerando las caras que acaban de poner con su "¡No dejaremos que vayas solo, Harry!" —aunque no era tiempos de risas, unas pequeñas carcajadas sacó con su fiel representación de sus amigos, eran momentos como ése en los cuales Harry se podía relajar a menos un poco.

" _En el Misterios... En el Departamento de Misterios... aquella puerta, maldita puerta"_

Harry parpadeó un poco reubicándose en su tiempo y la mirada de sus amigos también se habían aligerado.

—Hay que planearlo bien —concluyó de un momento a otro el de la cicatriz — y para eso tenemos que averiguar por Londres muggle. Tenemos que llegar y vigilar la cabina de teléfonos...

—De a uno será mejor.

El resto de la tarde lo pasaron entre hipótesis, planes de escape, decisiones que deberían tomar solos si se presentaban y no estaban los tres juntos, lugares seguros y hechizos que ayudarían en su autodenominada misión.

No pasó mucho tiempo cuando dieron las doce del mediodía, Hermione pagó la cuenta —ya que era la única quien poseía dinero muggle anticipándose a los hechos—; Harry realmente no sabría qué hacer sin Hermione y sus precauciones que a veces se tornaban paranoicas. Salieron del local no sin estar en completa alerta, podía apreciar perfectamente los amplios y tensos músculos de Ron y los ojos de la fémina paseándose con regularidad entre las calles plenamente muggles.

Era la desconfianza más notable que podían tener.

No se acercaban a nadie, así mismo  _nadie_  se acercaba a un trío que parecían más esquivos que otra cosa. Las calles de Liverpool estaban repletas de gente caminando al trabajo, yendo a reuniones, juntas, adolescentes y universitarios la gran mayoría completamente desligados de la guerra que en su mismo país protagonizaba.

—Debemos ir a Bristol, estoy segura que allí encontraremos algo —cosa que no les sorprendía, Bristol tenía a la mayoría de los sangre pura albergados con parajes impresionantes, opulentas mansiones y mucha vegetación que les permitía ocultarse.

—No estoy muy seguro —el tono de voz que utilizó el pelirrojo logró que ambos rodaran los ojos. Ron podría ser muchas cosas, pero entre ellas destacaba que era un flojo, y era  _pésimo_  en el noble arte de la desaparición. No les sorprendía que la señora Weasley se riera mucho cuando dijo que le costó más de cinco intentos lograr llegar al punto de encuentro, o que cuando lo hacía nunca llegaba al centro.

Ni Harry era tan tonto.

—Vamos, compañero. Entre más rápido mejor —sin decirse nada más, caminaron hasta que la gente no se fuera mucha, e ingresaron a una calleja de mala muerte. Hermione tomó a Ron, como ocurría la mayoría de las veces, mientras que el pelinegro se colocaba de acuerdo con su amiga en una zona muggle lo bastante alejada —pero conocida— para aparecerse-

—Odio no saber de qué hablan.

Lo cual era cierto. Pese a que la familia de Ronald estaba en la campaña  _pro-muggle_ tenía grandes lagunas y decadentes conocimientos del mundo en el cual ambos habitaron con regularidad.

—Cuando todo esto termine, iremos de viaje los tres a acampar a la manera muggle por las grandes ciudades —eso pareció ilusionar a Hermione quien no demoró en mencionar todas y cada una de las posibles ciudades o pueblos que querían conocer. Ron por un momento miró extrañado para luego sonreír entusiasmado cuando ambos mencionaron "La semana gourmet en..." Los ojos de su goloso amigo se iluminaron tanto que no demoró en preguntar cuántas ciudades en vacaciones poseían esas semanas.

Minutos más tarde, el denominado  _trío de oro_  pisó las calles de Bristol.

* * *

Pasaron días en un bosque bastante húmedo y sombrío, a ninguno le gustó estar allí, pero era el lugar más adecuado para ser unos prófugos como bien anunciaban en  _El Profeta_. Los difusos y abstractos sueños de Harry no mermaban, así como tampoco lo hacía la extraña sensación de que debía hacer algo que no lo estaba desarrollando.

Cada vez el deseo de ingresar al Ministerio le era más urgente, la tonta necesidad de saber si Hermione ya tenía hecha la poción multijugos o Ron no había dejado pasar absolutamente nada en su estado de guardia, y poco a poco su paciencia fue disminuyendo e irse de su turno al costado de la cabina se le fue haciendo cada vez más difícil, había algo que lo llamaba con tanta vehemencia que se le hacía insulso estar esta noche durmiendo en una cama con frío mientras que afuera había algo que lo esperaba.

—Has estado actuando raro —la mañana de su quinta mañana en aquella carpa lo arrinconó a la hora del desayuno, aunque fue más una aseveración que otra cosa, por lo cual Ronald lo único que pudo hacer fue quejarse de la repulsiva comida que con mucho esfuerzo Harry cazó y Hermione cocinó.

—Ni los elfos comerían esta porquería.

—¡Ya basta, Ron! Come y calla. ¿Sucede algo, Harry? —no le pasó para nada desapercibido el cambio de voz que tuvo Hermione al tratar con él, así también el ceño fruncido de su amigo y supo que tarde o temprano tendría problemas sobre las intenciones que él tenía a su amiga que más veía como hermana.

—Nada de qué preocuparse, solo lo mismo de siempre.

Hizo un gesto con la mano para colocarle más interés al plato de comida delante de él, y realmente debía reconsiderar las palabras de Ron. La poca comida que él pudo cazar Hermione la había hecho papilla.

—Saben —dijo con algo de vergüenza en todo esto. Siempre había omitido las 'habilidades' que tenía con su vida en casa de los Dursley, pero ahora las encontraba bastante útiles —... No quiero desmerecer tu esfuerzo, Hermione, pero Ron tiene algo de razón... ¿Qué le hiciste a los pobres pescados?

Ron se carcajeó un poco ante aquel hecho y Hermione frunció el ceño.

—¡Pues alguien debe cocinar, y Ron siquiera sabe lo que es una  _cocina_! —chistó ya más enojada por el acto tan malagradecido.

—Bien, yo cocinaré... Pasé mucho tiempo con los Dursley y he de decir que tía Petunia nunca supo hacer bien una torta, a menos que decorarla contara como cocinar —por unos momentos ambos lo miraban escépticos, al parecer no les cayó bien la noticia de que él sí sabía cocinar, más a Ron que tenía algo de vena machista en su familia, pero no lo descolocó del todo.

—Pero Harry, tú ya cazas nuestra comida —murmuró ella apenada por no ser de utilidad.

—Oh, creo que entre ustedes dos —continúo él—, sí, tú también Ron —expresó al ver el ceño fruncido de su amigo— podrán encontrar una manera inteligente de cazar muchos peces o colocar trampas para conejos y patos. Eres inteligente Hermione, estoy seguro que habrás leído algo o se te ocurrirá una mejor idea que la mía... Si he de ser sincero me costó lo mío —murmuró confidente con el claro fin de hacer sentir mejor a su amiga—. Por supuesto que Ron te ayudará con el trabajo duro, estoy seguro que toda la comida que ingiere con la señora Weasley o en Hogwarts dan como resultado mucho músculo, o fuerza.

Su amigo le sonrió gratamente mostrando sus brazos en un claro signo de demostración, Harry se rió un poco y siguieron comiendo lo escaso que tenían. Cuando a Ron le tocó levantar la mesa, esperó hasta que Hermione se fuera a chequear las barreras antes de acercarse a Harry y hablar bajito.

—Gracias hermano, estaba seguro que si comía una vez más el pez de Mione me daría diarrea.

Hermione sólo escuchó la estridente carcajada que soltó Harry. No le importó mucho el por qué, sólo estaba el hecho de que su amigo quien con suerte sonreía había logrado una carcajada feliz y desinteresada.

Muy cercano a los sentimientos de Ron al ver brillar los verdes ojos de su amigo.

* * *

—Creo que ya es hora —tanto Hermione como Ron asintieron ante las palabras dichas por Harry en plena cena. El día de hoy Ron había escuchado decir a Dalwish una información bastante jugosa sobre redadas masivas al norte de Escocia con el único fin de encontrarlos, como también a personas que escapaban por ser mestizos o nacidos de muggle.

—Sí, es hora de hacer el plan, sólo faltan dos días para que la poción multijugos esté terminada, es hora de recolectar los cabellos. Mañana los obtendré de gente que no llame mucho la atención, pero que sí tengan buenas conexiones o accesos al Ministerio. Ya he encontrado algunos, sólo falta que vengan o encuentre algunos mejores —ambos asintieron y la excitación de Harry al saber que iba a ingresar a el lugar que tanto ansiaba no se fue durante los tortuosos tres días que tuvo que esperar.

Cuando por fin su amiga le tendió el vaso con la viscosa poción, siquiera lo pensó dos veces antes de beberse el frasco importándole poco el asqueroso sabor o los cuerpos tendidos a sus pies que pronto tuvieron que mover con Ron.

—Vamos —estaba demasiado ansioso por algo que desconocía.

" _Abajo... Muy abajo_ "

Le escuchó decir. En un comienzo estaba más que desquiciado con la voz de la persona que le susurraba cosas, ahora le parecía completamente desquiciada, pero estaba acostumbrado. Dos meses escuchando una voz no era habitual, pero tenía la desesperante costumbre de adaptarse realmente rápido a los extraños cambios de su vida, así como la curiosa necesidad de leer.

Pero no leer cualquier cosa, sino los libros correctos.

—Señor Perskin —por un momento ninguno de los tres giró, pero Ron llevaba la placa de aquel nombre y Harry le pegó un leve codazo para que respondiera.

—D-digame señor...

—Ivanovish —contestó él con voz densa —. El piso número cinco no deja de llover.

—P-pero yo tengo que...

—Sé lo que tiene que hacer, señor Perskin, pero este  _es_  su trabajo. Sígame por favor.

La mirada angustiada de su amigo les llegó de pleno y tanto él como Hermione no esperaron a susurrarle hechizos que podían ayudarle a una velocidad irregular haciendo ejemplos con varita.

—Lo haré, lo haré —repetía con voz quebrada mientras seguía al departamento de deportes. Ellos se dirigían al Departamento de Aurores, y cuando el ascensor por fin se detuvo en el piso, Hermione quiso jalarlo hasta que de la nada, apareció otra persona.

—Darwin, el jefe te está esperando. ¿Se puede saber qué coño haces aquí? —Harry lo quedó mirando sin decir nada, sus instintos se lo decían —, lo suponía. "Cosas de trabajo". Ahhh... Todos estamos igual, lo único que espero son mis vacaciones, esta vez el jefe dijo que me enviaría a las Islas Griegas, algo sobre "Inevitables actos de redención" —él sólo se quedó callado, al parecer el tal Darwin no hablaba con nadie más de lo estricto —. Me caes mal tío. Departamento de Misterios, Piso Alfa.

Ante los ojos incrédulos de Hermione, la reja del ascensor se cerró y Harry se perdió en el complicado túnel de redes. Pese a que dijeran "Piso alfa" era casi como escupirle a las personas el 'Piso madre' por lo cual sólo quedaban los cimientos.

Harry le sorprendió ver la magnitud de las redes mientras que O'Connor —que era como decía la placa— seguía hablando de lo que quería ser, con tanta buena suerte resultó que el tipo era un Inefable, y algo dentro de él causó un regocijo tremendo.

Las varitas fueron expuestas en la entrada y la contraseña dicha, aunque él realmente no dijo nada, sólo se quedó mirando al sujeto quien le sonrió de medio lado con un "Buenos días, Darwin, tan jodidamente animado como siempre", lo que le causó curiosidad ya que éste tipo sí que era antisocial.

Las cámaras aparecieron allí, y a lo lejos vio el salón de profecías lo que sólo le causaba el irremediable sentir del dolor. Pasaron por el salón de pruebas y O'Connor se despidió dejando a Harry en un pasillo donde únicamente habían puertas; Siguió caminando hasta encontrarse con una roñosa no muy distintas de las demás, de color ébano y placa de plata, sus letras hiladas en el dialecto druida y sin pensarlo mucho entró encontrándose con el acceso correcto al salón de las profecías.

—¿Qué demonios significa esto? —caminó por los pasillos unos instantes, fijándose en las esferas que dejaban entrever imágenes y algo no le calzó en la mente.

¿Por qué el Departamento de Misterios tenía un salón de profecías si no las podían leer? Todas estaban etiquetadas y cada vez que la esfera sentía su magia escenas transcurrían tras sus ojos.

—" _Las profecías sólo las pueden tomar la gente que aparece en ella"_  —le dijo Dumbledore un cálido día de Junio, cuando estaba por salir.

Según él, escuchó a Trelawney hablar sobre ella pero... ¿Cómo puede profetizar algo sin las personas? Vio a lo lejos a una persona dejar una profecía en un estante, camino durante mucho tiempo antes de encontrarlo, y cuando lo vio a él coger una ninguna palabra fue dicha, simplemente salió.

A Harry no le gustaba ése sentimiento.

" _Es falsa... Es falsa"_

Y el realmente lo creía.

A pasos agigantados se dirigió a la gran aula de profecías en negro, no tenía duda de que si alguna de esas esferas fuera suya, se encontraría donde el color representara lo fatal, aunque a penas dio dos pasos, el salón rojo —único distintivo en el estante— apareció ante sus ojos. Caminó entre las estanterías mirando a hombres matar a hombres, mujeres dormir con políticos, políticos muriendo atascados. Magia negra, blanca, muerte, vida, felicidad u tristezas.

Las profecías eran de todo tipo, su único objetivo era decir claramente que ése hecho de su vida marcaría el resto.

Vio la letra "P" grabada en una placa y pronto comenzó a buscar el apellido Potter. Irónicamente su nombre no estaba en ella, sino la de sus padres.

 _Lily y James Potter._

Harry sin dudarla la tomó, y la suave voz que sonaba distante, pero certera lo atravesó —muy por el contrario de la voz de su profesora de adivinación—.

 _La flor que se deja al viento, da polen y la vida nace._

 _Grandes cosas se esperan de él_

 _Harry se llamará, al morir el séptimo mes sus ojos se abrirán_

 _Codicia rodeará su nombre,_

 _De corazón puro y alma oscura_

 _Grandes cosas se esperan de él,_

 _aquel al cual el dolor acecha será su más grande proeza..._

 _Al caer la doceava luna donde el invierno muera, la decisión será tomada_

Y la ira lo golpeó. ¡¿Qué significaba eso? Sin siquiera pensarlo guardó la esfera entre sus ropas y caminó furibundo por los pasillos. ¡Otra profecía! ¡Lo que le faltaba! Aunque esta había sido para sus padres a los cuales les anunciaba su nacimiento y parte de su vida. Se preguntó si James la habría visto, o su madre tal vez.

Cuando estaba por salir, la letra "R" se divisaba a lo lejos, y el Gryffindor dentro de él no pudo resistir la tentación. El nombre de Tom Riddle Junior yacía junto al de Albus Dumbledore, y sin pensarlo la tomó, y al mismo son de la voz, las suaves imágenes de lo que esperaban comenzaron a fluir.

 _Nacido de magos poderosos creará la innovación,_

 _sólo un error puede haber, amor u odio se estremecen bajo su nombre._

 _Cuando el año muere, el niño nacido del engaño llegará,_

 _Y el rencor que fue su frío manto permanecerá hasta que la magia toque su puerta..._

 _Aquel que se enamoró y mató, el que amó y sufrió será el responsable_

 _la decisión correcta dará amor... La errónea sólo dolor._

 _Sólo la palabra saldrá de esos labios y el destino del mundo cambiará._

 _El de gotas de limón..._

Gotas de limón, ¿Eh? La suave voz que le cantó la profecía se detuvo, suspirando suavemente como quien cuenta un secreto que no debería, mostrando los característicos ojos de Dumbledore en las imágenes, así también la ya masculina espalda de Tom.

Y Harry por un momento pensó, pensó en la persona a la cual el dolor acechaba.


	2. Essere res

Todo el que disfruta cree que lo que importa del árbol es el fruto, cuando en realidad es la semilla. He aquí la diferencia entre los que creen y los que disfrutan.

Autor: Friedrich Nietzsche – Filósofo y Escritor.

 

  


# **CAPÍTULO 2** – Essere res

  


Salir del Departamento de Misterios tenía su ciencia, así mismo como pasar desapercibido, Harry estaba muy seguro que algo lo estaba ayudado para que todo el proceso fuese más sencillo, pero por ahora no tenía ninguna vaga o certera intención de averiguar quien fuera; Irónicamente sus instintos o ése mismo algo le decían que esperar era lo más óptimo y él les hacía caso. Siempre le había ayudado, no le fallarían ahora.

Salir por aquella puerta fue sencillo, cada vez que veía los pasillos algo le llamaba con urgencia, sea a curiosear o por un lejano susurro mientras caminaba en busca de una salida, vio a muchos Inefables caminar de allí para allá con muecas, miradas abstraídas y hasta alguno que otro medio paranoico, aunque él creía firmemente que aquello era lo más común trabajando donde lo hacían. Pronto una puerta se abrió de la nada —como las de Howarts o todas las de Mundo Mágico que él conocía— y por allí salió un muy atareado hombrecillo con un ridículo sombrero.

—¡Hasta que apareces, Darwin! Pensé que algo había salido mal con la reunión con los Altos Elfos —dijo mientras lo acarreaba a una oficina —, ¿Todo bien por allá? ¿No te hicieron nada raro?

Harry, quien sabía que si el tal Darwin tendría una herida u algo extraño lo habría sentido en la transformación, negó llanamente sin hablar, después de todo el tal O'Connor le dijo que no lo hacía, por lo cual no le sorprendería que no dijera más que pío.

—¡Excelente! Espero un informe mañana, hoy tienes otra misión, ten, un giratiempo, necesito que hagas lo que te envíe hasta hace poco. Ve a tu oficina y hazlo lo más rápido posible, espero que no haya problemas, es demasiado peligroso que estés con ése objeto más del tiempo estimado.

Por unos cortos instantes, Harry se quedó allí, mirando el objetivo con ojos perdidos hasta que su mano —sin siquiera pensarlo bien— se estiró y lo guardó en el bolsillo asintiendo suavemente, el señor que correspondía a su 'jefe' le habló por unos segundos más dándole instrucciones que él consideraría valiosas si realmente tuviera que hacer la tarea, pero ahora asentía de vez en cuando más perdido en el nuevo peso de sus pantalones sintiendo que estaba haciendo lo correcto, que ahora tocaba esperar y ser paciente. Pronto el hombrecillo extraño lo despachó alegando que tenía poco tiempo y hoy tendría que terminar con su experimento sí o sí. Harry vagó por largos y silenciosos minutos por los pasillos, a veces roto por explosiones contundentes, otros por pasos lejanos, susurros de Inefables o saludos escasos por esas mismas personas, en un giro sorpresivo encontró el ascensor al cual subió antes de que otra persona lo hiciera y siquiera sintió pena por dejar a una mujer con extravagantes ojos abajo, él ya tenía muchas cosas que hacer. Al llegar al Departamento de Aurores, se fijó en que Hermione —o la persona que supuestamente es Hermione— estaba sentada escuchando atentamente algo, por unos escasos segundos pensó en decirle lo que había sucedido allí abajo, pero luego aquel razonamiento se escurrió por su mente como agua y se dijo así mismo que esto era algo que sólo le convenía a él, que era su hora de ser egoísta.

Caminó hasta la figura que sabía era su amiga y se sentó a su costado, ella saltó asustada por la cercanía tan poco usual y al mirarlo suspiró notablemente relajada, no se podían permitir hablar deliberadamente, pero sí darse señas o unas cortas palabras suaves para que no sospecharan de ellos.

—¿Todo bien? —inquirió mientras hacía su esfuerzo por no girarse a ver los ojos de Darwin... O Harry, ¡O como fuera!

—Sí —y no se dijo nada más.

De un momento a otro, Harry vio pasar a un atareado Percy Weasley y no dudó en ir tras él sin siquiera decirle a Hermione, el traidor hermano de Ron lo llevó sin querer ante la histérica e hijadeputa Dolores Umbridge, y allí —enfrente de la puerta— apreció el ojo de Moody, masculló por lo bajo.

—Señora Perskin —llamó una secretaria bastante tensa, y Harry supo que no le gustaría lo que iba a suceder —, la espera la señora Umbridge, suerte —eso realmente se sintió sincero.

Ella le agradeció tensa y bastante nerviosa, unos silenciosos minutos después se enteró que revisaban los árboles genealógicos en busca de sangre sucias o mestizos de épocas casi milenarias, eso lo descolocó, porque de ahora en adelante cualquier sangre impura estaría encerrado en Azkaban o muerto por allí.

Harry miró la hora, y encontró que pronto pasaría el período de la poción multijugos, sin demorarse más, caminó de nuevo hasta el elevador, pidió ir al Atrio y se encaminó hasta la cabina de teléfonos. Esperó en una calle aledaña para poder ver a Hermione o Ron, pero tras diez minutos y mucha tensión, esperó poder encontrarlos en su pequeño campamento.

En cuanto pisó la zona de apariciones e ingresó a la carpa un preocupado Ron lo recibió agradecido de que él ya estuviera allí.

—¡Gracias a Gaia que estás aquí, Harry! Ya me estaba preocupando, no llegaban y apenas me deshice de lo que sea que fuese eso los busqué por un tiempo, pero cuando llegué ni Hermione ni tú estaban allí así que me vine. ¿No te pasó nada, cierto? ¿Estás bien? ¿No viste algo raro? ¿Pudiste averig-?

—¡Calma, amigo! Estoy bien, y sí, averigüé algo, pero tendremos que esperar a Hermione.

Los minutos pasaron tensos, y cuando dio mediodía, Ron ya estaba azotándose contra el suelo preguntándose por qué la habría dejado sola. Harry no estaba mejor, echándose la culpa en silencio del por qué dejarla sola y no irla a buscar o mandarle un mensaje sutil. Los minutos se transformaron en horas y Harry necesitaba hacer algo por lo cual mandó a Ron por comida.

Su amigo protestó un poco, pero él le dijo que para cuando Hermione llegara, y se diera cuenta de que no habían hecho siquiera el almuerzo, se enojaría ya que ella tendría mucha hambre por estar más tiempo con tensión que ellos. El pelirrojo fue a regañadientes, pero cuando volvió le lanzó a Harry por la cabeza tres peces y un conejo mascullando algo de mucha hambre él también por esperar demasiado, se rió suavemente por unos segundos y decidido cocinó lo mejor que pudo.

No tenían muchas cosas, ni tampoco suficientes especies, pero Harry había recogido hierbas en el camino que le ayudarían en la cocina y había entrado a una tienda a por sal y minucias que si bien no era a lo que iban en su misión, despejaba un poco su atormentada mente. Picó y asó los pescados y el conejo, como también hizo un suave acompañamiento con lechuga, tomates y un poco de arroz —ya que no tenían mucho—, esperó que su amiga apareciera cada vez con el peso en su estómago más duro, hasta que por fin se pudo escuchar el sonido 'Plop' característico de la aparición y ambos no dudaron en salir corriendo al patio para recibirla.

Vieron la extraña forma de la mujer deformarse para luego aparecer Hermione bien sana, Ron se lanzó a estrecharla fuertemente en sus brazos murmurando palabras de preocupación y regaño.

—¡No vuelvas a hacerlo, 'Mione! ¡No sabes lo preocupado que estaba! ¡Tienes que cuidarte más y esperar a por Harry o por mí! Oh, Gaia gracias —bisbisaba atolondrado.

—¡Ey! —se quejó Harry ante el hecho de no poder abrazarla también —, por lo menos déjala respirar, sino la matarás tú —tanto él como su amiga se rieron ante el carmesí que adornaba las mejillas de Ron.

—¡Harry!

—¡Harry nada! Hora de comer, allí podremos hablar mejor.

—Tengo mucho que decirles — el ambiente excelso se fue para dar paso a sus deberes, ambos asintieron y se hicieron paso a la mesa puesta por Harry, la comida aún no estaba puesta por completo, por lo cual Harry fue a revisar el conejo antes de servirlo, por unos instantes el sonido de tenedores y cuchillos chocar con el plato se hicieron presentes, hasta que Hermione comenzó a contar lo que había averiguado y por qué se había demorado mientras que Harry agregaba algunos datos al igual que Ron.

—¿El relicario de Slytherin dices? —soltaba sorprendida Hermione, y Harry asintió. Les mostró el objeto que había cogido en último momento, junto al ojo de Moody lo cual causó un gran impacto en sus amigos.

—Sí, ¡¿Saben de lo que se jactaba? ¡De ser la 'Jefa de de Comisión de Registros Mágicos'! ¡Todos debían mentir! Al final tuve que arreglármelas para sacar el Ojo de Moody y el relicario sin que se fiera cuenta, como también liberé a los nacidos de muggles y mestizos que se les acusaba de "robar la magia" de los sangre pura.

—¡Eso es terrible!

—Oh, escuché algo de eso mientras arreglaba lo que sea que fuese que tenía el despacho —agregaba Ron con el ceño también fruncido —, al parecer si bien Voldemort se tomó el Ministerio por completo, no ostenta el poder. Pius Thicknesse (el actual Ministro que si no es un Mortífago no sé qué carajos está haciendo) ha ordenado que se registren todos los magos para poseer ascendencia de magos, al parecer los que son pillados por "Ultrajar la magia" a magos reales son enviados a Azkaban o asesinados si se atreven a escapar. Según Marvin —el tío que contaba la historia entre susurros— todos los nacidos de muggles estaban escondidos, migraban del país (siquiera a Londres muggle por todos los atentados) o sencillamente se inventaban linajes ancestrales —aquello simplemente provocó el escalofrío tanto de Hermione como de él. ¡Ambos eran técnicamente sangre sucia!

—En momentos como este —decía ella — me alegro de haber venido. Estoy más segura con ustedes que con los Weasley o incluso Hogwarts, con todo el respeto que les tengo a tus padres y a nuestros Profesores —Harry asintió en un mudo acuerdo, como estaba el Ministerio, no era seguro siquiera ingresar al Mundo Mágico.

—¿Qué más averiguaste, Hermione?

—Al parecer, el Ministerio tomó posesión de Hogwarts al completo, Snape es el nuevo Director y el parte del profesorado ha sido cambiado. Han cambiado la materia de Defensas por Artes Oscuras y lo más probable es que un Mortífago las imparta, también sé que se han formado grupos de 'Buscadores', aunque son más conocidos como Carroñas, se dedican a encontrar a los traidores y hoy ha salido nuevamente la lista de Indeseables por el Ministerio, lanzaron la orden de captura sobre tu cabeza, Harry, aunque eso no es novedad. Deberías sentirte orgulloso —añadió con un extraño sentido del humor — te han catalogado como el Indeseable Número 1.

—No me sorprende que Umbridge tenga que ver con eso.

Tras una suave carcajada por el trío las cosas se quedaron en silencio.

—Debemos encontrar una forma de eliminar el Relicario —murmuró Ron en un tono más serio —, la espada de Godric está en Hogwarts igual que el Veneno de Basilisco, realmente necesitamos encontrar la manera de eliminarlo, quizás qué cosas puede hacer eso con la gente —por una extraña razón, cuando Harry se lo colocaba un extraño peso sentía en su alma, el suave sufrimiento le llegaba en ondas como también la sensación de estar particularmente enojado, aunque ya conocía de quién eran esas emociones.

—Turnémonos —dijo Hermione tras un tiempo —, tengo la fuerte sensación que estar mucho tiempo con esa cosa colgando en el cuello nos traerá muchos problemas, después de todo es el alma de ustedes-saben-quién, no me sorprendería que tuviera un fuerte hechizo oscuro u algo —sin duda alguna Harry le dio la razón.

—Son sus sentimientos, ¿Se acuerdan cuando les dije que por mi cicatriz sentía si estaba de buenas o malas? —ellos asintieron casi con temor —... Pues lo mismo sucede con el Relicario, aunque es más pesado de sobrellevar, no creo que debamos estar por más de un día con él.

El mudo asentimiento de sus amigos le llegó y se lo colocó, ya mañana el más entusiasmado se colocaría el Relicario al cuello como signo de condenación.

Por algún extraño motivo, Harry guardó silencio sobre sus recientes vivencias, el peso en su bolsillo nunca se fue a pesar que la conversación se desarrollaban y las esferas yacían con él, algo dentro de sí le decía que debía guardar sigilo, que aún no era el momento, por lo cual sin dudarlo no contó mucho sobre su estancia en el piso de los Inefables, alegando que se había perdido y no podía encontrar la salida y se había encontrado con un montón de personas que lo saludaban y él siquiera sabía su propio nombre.

Para cuando se hizo de noche y los tres estuvieron muy agotados para decir o hacer algo más, Harry pensó en lo que había sucedido, y en lo que sucederá en un futuro.

{ · · · }

 _"Estás cerca... Muy cerca"_

 _"¿Cerca de qué?"_

 _"... De saber la verdad, hijo del amor"_

 _"¿Hijo del amor?... ¿No me dirás nada?"_

 _"Nada es todo, muchacho"_

 _"Siento que te conozco"_

 _"Siempre me llevas dentro..."_

 _"¿Dentro, dónde?"_

 _"Estoy en todos y en ningún lado"_

 _"Soy pésimo en los acertijos"_

 _"Lo sé"_

La suave risa le llegó como una brisa, y en su estado letárgico entre el sueño y la realidad lo golpeó de repente. No sabía quien era, pero realmente parecía que lo conocía —o la conocía— desde siempre, y aquella respuesta no le gustó en nada, ¡Él era pésimo en esas cosas, se desmembró el cerebro cuando la Esfinge le dijo aquellos acertijos!

Ahora que recordaba, irónicamente, Riddle tenía un significado muy similar. Las palabras resonaron en su cabeza, sobre todo aquello de "El niño nacido del engaño" y "El rencor que fue su frío manto permanecerá hasta que la magia toque su puerta...", ¿Qué demonios significaba todo eso? Sabía que habían cosas que Dumbledore no le dijo, pero sin duda alguna toda esta historia era más de lo que alguna vez pensó, porque razonando fríamente, un Mago Oscuro de ése calibre no nacía de la nada, debía alimentarlo el odio y si Dumbledore había contribuido en ello —siendo intencional o no— algo dentro de él sabía que tenía que hacer algo.

¡Por el amor de Merlín, estaba hablando de Voldemort! Aquel pensamiento resonó en su mente, él era un ser despiadado, ya nada humano y completamente corroído por las malas emociones, no había absolutamente nada pasional ni mucho menos sentimental en él. Se revolvió en el camastro en el cual supuestamente dormía y pensó, como nunca lo había hecho, siendo lo más objetivo posible pese a que la muerte de sus padres lo golpeaba con regularidad, así mismo todas las muertes que había visto en su corta vida, aquella voz siseante le decía que algo andaba mal, que faltaban piezas en su puzzle y que derechamente tenía que investigar todo, aunque su retención no se iba, debía de admitir que era un chico curioso y por primera vez maldijo ser Gryffindor... Aunque los Slytherin no estaban muy alejados de todo aquello, recordó vagamente a Draco Malfoy en su primer año, más concretamente: La cabaña de Hagrid.

Sin duda alguna no se hubiera salvado nunca de aquella sensación, se preguntó vagamente si Hermione estaría tan entusiasmada o curiosa como él de averiguar todo lo posible de su reciente descubrimiento, y mientras el sueño lo entumecía poco a poco, Harry se fue imaginando una vida sin Voldemort, con sus padres y sin ninguna otra preocupación adolescente.

{ · · · }

Pequeño, muy pequeño, hacía frío, estaba húmedo, tenía hambre, estaba desabrigado, tenía sueño, y juraba que también tenía fiebre.

Estaba solo.

Harry había sentido aquello muchas veces en su cuarto en las alacenas de los Dursley, cuando el dolor parecía consumirlo, cuando sus ojos le ardían y sus pulmones parecían no querer volver a respirar, pero por alguna razón sabía que eso era diferente, algo dentro de él reconocía que no era el único que sufría.

— _¡Qué haces allí, enclenque!_ —escuchó gritar a su derecha, pronto la persona quien le había dirigido la palabra se enfocó y pudo apreciar lo desastroso que era aquella habitación, con las ventanas rotas, un camastro peor que el suyo y ratas pululando como si realmente fuera su casa.

— _Déjame en paz, Watson_ —por unos momentos pensó que su voz sonaba demasiado infantil y frívola, hasta que reconoció que no era la de él. Pronto se puso de pie poco a poco, algo le dificultaba caminar como correspondía y sintió el punzante dolor a su costado, hacia tiempo olvidó lo que era recibir aquellas terribles palizas a cargo de Vernon.

— _¡Anómalo!_ —gritó de la nada el niño acercándose a paso furioso hacia el menor —, _no eres más que un bicho raro, Riddle, estoy más que seguro que la señora Cole estará agradecida por deshacerme de ti y tu apestante presencia_.

Sintió el temor quemarlo vivo, la fría sensación de sus miembros ya aletargados por una paliza anterior y la mirada de odio que le dirigía aquel chico que no conocía, sintió la sensación de algo dentro de él agitarse, gritar por su supervivencia, sollozar en su fuero interno por que a él, por qué todo le sucedía a él; ¡No había hecho nada malo!, siquiera lo había molestado. Desapareció como siempre tenía que hacerlo, se escondió en un rincón para que nadie pudiera molestarlo o decirle nada, sólo quería leer, quería estar tranquilo, quería simplemente ser normal.

Y todo se agitó dentro de sí... No lo era, nunca había podido ser normal.

Los sentimientos de Tom Riddle se prendaron de los ya conocidos sentimientos de Harry, las tardes en un cuarto oscuro se veían como vivencias propias en carne y hueso, la empatía estaba allí, como también el dolor y la soledad.

Ya sea Harry, o fuera Tom, lo único que vio fue que aquel niño unos pies más alto que él se le lanzaba encima, sus costillas aullaron de dolor y sintió los ojos picarle con más ahínco, por unos momentos pensó que todo había terminado, que aquel abusón se había contentado con arrojarlo al piso y dejarlo tirado cual muñeco en desuso, pero eso no ocurrió, el rostro contraído por el hambre lo miró malignamente y de un momento a otro sintió el ardor y dolor de un golpe en su mejilla, se encogió de dolor y siguió así por lo que parecieron horas que bien pudieron haber sido unos minutos.

Cuando el tal Watson se fue agotado y feliz, él yacía en el piso con un pequeño charco de sangre humedeciendo su roída ropa, le costaba respirar tanto como le era abrir los ojos, ya no dolía, pero no se podía mover... Todo estaba tan silencioso, y él entumecido en un frío sitio, donde las ratas corrían de un lado a otro, la humedad se filtraba por las tablas y la soledad era su amiga, junto a todo eso, Harry Potter se sintió miserable.

Captó un suave siseo a su derecha y vio a una pequeña serpiente deslizarse por el piso.

— _Maessstro, ¿Essstá bien?_ —Harry quiso negar, quiso llorar de impotencia y dolor, quiso gritarle y muchas cosas, pero sus mejillas ya estaban calientes de sus lágrimas y no podía más, su cuerpo fue cediendo poco a poco, y él sabía que no debía dormir en esas condiciones, podía nunca despertar — _... Duerme, Tom, yo te cuidaré, ¡Nagini no dejará que el asqueroso muggle regresse!_

Poco a poco el peso en sus ojos fue agotándolo, y Harry durmió.

Inevitablemente, cuando volvió a abrir los ojos se sintió extraño, agotado adolorido.

—Rry... H-arry, Harry, ¡Harry! —el suave llamado comenzó a hacerse más claro y sus ojos verdes dejaron de nublar las imágenes de repente, alguien le había colocado los anteojos o se volvió a dormir con ellos —, ¡Harry! —mas que un llamado, ahora parecía un grito completamente jubiloso —, por el amor de Merlín, pensé que algo andaba mal contigo.

Gimió austeramente y trató de sentarse, pero el inquietante dolor en las costillas no se iba, como también la sensación de haber sido apaleado por horas.

—N-no es nada, no dormí bien —fue como un mudo acuerdo de "No me preguntes por favor, fue Voldemort". Hermione asintió quedamente y no preguntó más. Le ayudó a sentarse y las escasas pociones que trajeron prácticamente se iban con él. Le dio un regenerador de tejidos y una poción de nutrientes, había estado perdiendo peso escandalosamente y sus amigos estaba preocupados, él de por sí era delgado.

—Ten, Harry, bébetela toda —por mucho que protestara por el pésimo sabor, o que después le dolía un poco el estómago, Harry debía ingerirla, por lo cual protestó un poco por costumbre y se la bebió pese al asqueroso sabor.

—Agua —dijo en una petición completamente normal.

—Claro, ten —y esa sí se la bebió con ganas.

Esperó unos segundos para que las pociones le hicieran efecto, Hermione guardó silencio a su lado acariciando su estómago para que el dolor cesara más rápido, era la típica rutina de todas las mañanas desde que la guerra había comenzado, desde que Voldemort comenzó a atormentarlo en sueños y mandarle horribles visiones de sus amigos y seres queridos torturados o muertos. Estuvieron así durante un rato, hasta que Ron ingresó al cuarto aburrido por la demora, no le gustó lo que vio.

Harry suspiró agotado por toda la tensión, sabía que era momento para romances, pero tanto Hermione como su celoso y posesivo amigo llevaban tirándose indirectas durante todo el maldito viaje. Inspiró armándose de una paciencia imaginaria dándose cuenta que estaba demasiado enojado por una situación que hacia algunas horas le causaba risa, como esos absurdos celos que Ron le tenía.

—Ya sé que hace el Horrocrux —rompiendo el tenso silencio, sus amigos le prestaron atención, movido quizás por el insospechado enojo, o por molestar a Ron, Harry continuó —, enoja, digo... Mmmm... Cuando vi a Ron ingresar y me miró como si quisiera quitarle lo que es suyo me enojé mucho, demasiado diría yo. ¿Por qué Ron se enoja si sabe que Hermione no me gusta? Entonces me reñí porque hasta ayer esto me parecía muy gracioso, Ron es demasiado celoso y...

—¡Harry! —le cortó su amigo —, ¡Ya entendimos! —estaba más rojo que el granate, y se carcajeo levemente con un regocijo interior.

—Eso es malo —dijo de la nada Hermione, ya que al parecer prestó atención a lo más importante —. Eso quiere decir que afecta la personalidad del que lo trae, por lo cual no me sorprende que haga peores cosas, mueve los bajos instintos, pero tú estás acostumbrado a suprimirlos porque llevas costumbre, en cambio Ron y yo no... Esto está mal, no podemos llevar más de ocho horas con eso, ¡Nos mataríamos! Nos turnaremos por cinco horas, no hay peros, tenemos que hacer que esto funcione.

Harry asintió y le pasó el relicario a Hermione, pese al silencio de Ron se admitió en silencio que era preferible no empezar por él, tenía un carácter demasidado volátil para el gusto de todos, por primera vez Weasley maldijo ser precisamente un Weasley.

—Bien, creo que es hora de hacer el desayuno —dijo Harry tratando de aligerar el ambiente.

—¡No te preocupes, compañero, Hermione y yo hicimos algo cuando te vimos completamente molido en la cama! —por alguna razón, y debido al fuerte carmín que Hermione ganó en sus mejillas, Harry creyó que avanzaron algo durante esas pocas horas que estuvo desmayado... Pese a que las tostadas estaban quemadas, y el café algo raro, un desayuno nunca les supo más dulce en lo que llevaban escondidos.

Fue cuando terminaron de comer, cuando Harry ya había lavado los platos sucios, que decidieron un nuevo lugar para situarse, ya no les servía Bristol, y tenían que buscar una biblioteca en busca del tal R.A.B, nunca estuvo tan frustrado.

—Grimmauld Place —soltó de la nada Harry, mientras recogían sus cosas —, su biblioteca es extensa y creo que aún funciona el Fidelius, nadie creerá que estamos allí ya que algunas personas conocen el lugar... Debemos conseguir los Horrocruxes restantes y la espada.

—Es una buena idea —concordó Granger de inmediato —, aunque no sé si podemos ingresar a Hogwarts, estoy segura que sí a la cámara de los secretos, él no creerá nunca que fuimos a por veneno del Basilisco que mataste, pero aún tenemos que encontrar o averiguar qué cosas quien-ustedes-saben escogería para dejar parte de sí mismo... Debe ser algo valioso.

Harry lo pensó por unos momentos, después de todo se sentía demasiado identificado con Voldemort como para creer saber algo de él.

—Son siete, como el símbolo de la perfección. Son cosas que eran de él, o significaban algo para él: Su diario, el anillo de su familia, el relicario de Slytherin, Nagini, el guardapelo que sabemos está destruido pero... Hogwarts —dijo de la nada, pero comprendiéndolo todo.

—¿Eh? Ya sabemos que tenemos que ir ahí, Harry, pero qué...

—No Ron, para Tom lo más importante, lo que marcó su vida, es Hogwarts. Se enteró que era mago, que era diferente a los muggles, allí hizo sus convicciones, es probable que allí también se encuentre otro Horrocrux. Piénsenlo, si bien el anillo de los Gaunt significa su linaje (que toma a Salazar Slytherin) también usó su relicario... ¿Por qué? Estoy seguro que algo de las otras casas también debería haber tomado, gustaba de las cosas antiguas y si mal no recuerdo Dumbledore me dijo que trabajo en Borgin y Burkes, allí se venden objetos mágicos de antaño, sobre todo que poseen un tipo de magia especial.

—¡ESO ES HARRY! —eufórica, Hermione comenzó a hacer una lista mental de todos los objetos mágicos desaparecidos en Hogwarts, o de los fundadores, que podrían ser de interés —, pero son demasiados —masculló por lo bajo.

—Pero por lo menos no estaremos buscando por debajo de las piedras —eso era cierto.

—Tienes razón, Ron. Es hora de ir a Grimmauld Place.

Una vez guardada su tienda de campaña, y reducido sus utensilios, el trío de oro se apareció en las puertas de la mansión de los Black, ahora heredada por Harry.

 _{ · · · }_

Miró a Hermione disimuladamente mientras se movían por la biblioteca, no sabía por qué pero la naciente preocupación de que ella pudiera tener los mismos sueños o visiones que él lo preocupaba, ¿Qué haría Hermione? Ella era astuta y sabría aprovechar las debilidades que sabía Voldemort no había superado, como su infancia o el temor a la muerte.

Se preguntó vagamente si él se convertiría en fantasma un día.

Había algo en el libro " _Linajes de sangre: Las 100 familias más importantes de Gran Bretaña_ " que llamaba su atención, ya sea porque temía leer las cien familias, o porque descubriría algo importante. Se sentó un poco alejado de su amiga, y miró el índice como si se lo fuera a comer, sin duda alguna sería una lectura tediosa.

Partiendo por la letra "A" los "Abernon" iniciaban con su linaje milenario, hijos, y el famoso árbol genealógico. Pasando eso por alto, volvió al índice y miró superfluamente las familias que él conocía: los Bones, Black, Dumbledore, Lestrange, Longbottom, Mc'Connor, McGonagall, Snape, Malfoy, Potter, Gaunt y... ¿Gaunt?

Él sabia perfectamente que los Gaunt venían del antiguo linaje de Slytherin, pero dudaba que la línea estuviese completa, y así mismo, habían muchos enlaces entre primos u hermanos para no dejar morir el parsel, aunque esa facultad era hereditaria, y aunque se cruzaran con un muggle, no se iría.

A la cabeza apreció el nombre de Salazar Slytherin, luego sus hijos, posteriormente se saltó algunas generaciones hasta llegar al final.

 ****

[Marvolo Salazar Gaunt 1870 – †1927 ∞ Belladona Phoebe Cadmus 1871 - †1898 ]

 **[Tom Marcus Riddle 1905 - †1943 ∞ Merope Antonella Gaunt 1898 - †1926] — Morfin Salazar Gaunt 1873 - † 1944**

 **Tom Marvolo Riddle 1926 -**

Por alguna extraña razón, le pareció tétrico que tanto el abuelo, los padres, y el tío de Voldemort estuvieran muertos, extraño, pensó para sí, sobre todo con aquel final.

Algo atraía a Harry al pequeño Hangleton, sobre todo al cementerio que alguna vez pisó, algo le decía que encontraría muchas cosas allí, como también recuerdos, y para ello necesitaba el relicario de Slytherin.

—Harry —le llamó su amiga —, es hora de comer, aquí no hay nada y creo que tendremos que ir al mundo muggle por...

—¡TENGO HAMBREEEE! —se escuchaba el alarido en la planta baja, luego unos pasos estridentes y un Ron de mal humor — Hermioneeee —dijo lastimosamente. Harry se rió unos segundos y cerró el libro para caminar a la puerta.

—Ven, Ron, vamos a pensar dónde comer en el mundo muggle.

—Mientras más gente mejor.

—Entonces sólo hay un lugar.

{ · · · }

—¿McDonald's? —preguntó el pelirrojo a penas pisaron el local.

—Bueno, hay más locales de comida rápida, pero en la seguridad del centro comercial estaremos seguros —murmuraba el chico de la cicatriz. Harry pensó que ya era hora de ir a Gringotts a buscar dinero, recordaba una y mil veces a Bill Weasley decirle que los duendes no se inmiscuían en los problemas de los magos, así lo hicieron en la primera guerra, y así lo harían también en esta.

—Vaya, nunca había estado en un lugar así, ¿Por qué le dicen comida rápida? ¿Camina? ¿Se escapa? ¿Vuela u...?

—¡Ron! —chistó Hermione —, guarda silencio, los muggles no conocen nada de eso, por lo cual cállate, iré a pedir algo —dijo revisando los euros. Su amiga pareció algo afligida con el gasto y el inmediatamente habló.

—Iré a Gringotts mañana, no podemos seguir así de justos, por lo menos deberíamos comer bien un maldito día y no cambiaré de opinión —sabía que ambos iban a quejarse y decir que estaban bien, pero no era así, necesitaban dinero para moverse con mayor sultura.

—Ven, Ron, vamos a escoger mesa y te explicaré por qué le dicen comida rápida y luego uno de nosotros tendrá que ayudar a Hermione a traer las ba...

—¡Yo voy!

Harry sonrió, a veces eran tan claros como el agua.

—Está bien compañero.

Harry miró a su amiga ir al local y esperar en la fila mientras él entretenía a Ron y trataba de hacerlo actuar normal, al parecer de alguna manera su amigo había terminado igual de cautivado que Arthur con algunos objetos muggles, sobre todo con los celulares que según él eran muy gracioso.

Por otro lado, su mente cavilaba en un plan de ir a pequeño Hangleton al mismo tiempo de ir a Gringotts, tenía el fuerte presentimiento de que era un ahora o nunca para poder averiguar algo de Voldemort y no se quedaría con las ganas. Se fijo en que la fila ya había avanzado mucho, por lo cual era hora que su pelirrojo enamorado se levantara a ayudar a su damisela y así lo hizo.

Después de comer a Ron le tocaría llevar el relicario, dormiría con él y posteriormente, al amanecer, Harry se haría cargo nuevamente.

 _"Cámaras Ocultas en un túnel, cámaras ocultas bañadas en sangre"_

Era la hora.


	3. Haerentia

#  **CAPÍTULO 3 **– Haerentia****

> El pasado es la única cosa muerta cuyo aroma es dulce  
> EDUARD THOMAS (1878 – 1917) ESCRITOR BRITÁNICO

A la mañana siguiente, Harry se sintió mejor tras haber pasado una noche tranquila sin poseer el relicario en su cuello, sus músculos estaban relajados, mientras que aquellas pesadillas teñidas de reminiscencias dolorosas, parecían íntimas y angustiantes, pensó por largos segundos —mirando el cielo de su ahora morada— si tanto Ron como Hermione verían aquellos parajes... Por algún motivo, anhelaba que no fuera así, que quedara resguardado sólo en su mente ya que él era el único que conocía el sufrimiento de crecer sin nadie a quien preocupar, sin nadie quien te tienda la mano y te diga que todo estaría bien pese a que fuese una gran mentira.

Se revolvió entre sus sábanas, esperando que el frío de la mañana bajara un poco para poder levantarse sin colocar peros a la tibieza de su cama. Sus pensamientos vagaron desdeun 'tengo que hacer el desayuno' hasta 'Gringotts, es tiempo de ir a Gringotts'; Sin duda alguna, algo dentro de él le decía que descubriría cosas muy importantes, importantes y peligrosas a la vez, también desconocía parte de todo lo que estaba haciendo, su curiosidad nata tendía a darle sorpresas —o trampas, mejor dicho— las cuales no siempre estaba dispuesto o listo para sortear, sabía que meterse en el pasado de su enemigo era algo de temer, era conocer aquellos sucios secretos que el mismísimo Lord Voldemort había ocultado bajo años y años de muertes, desdén e indiferencia, era averiguar si todo fue algo planeado, o la retorcida realidad de alguien vil y despiadado que se decía humano, persona y hombre.

Escuchó los ecos del trajín que Hermione llevaba en lo que recordaba era la sala, mientras que Ron parecía más distraído en roncar que otra cosa, rodar en la cama nunca había sido una de sus virtudes en cuanto despertara, quizás sea por su 'maravillosa' vida con los Dursley, o sencillamente los tiempos angustiantes en los cuales vivía; Sea lo que fuese, Harry miró lo que fungía como puerta de su improvisada habitación y suspiró con resignación antes de poder alzar las mantas y posar los pies sobre el frío y alfombrado piso.

No perdió tiempo en estupideces, caminó hasta el pequeño bolso que traía con ropa, mientras que su varita la ajustaba al porta varitas el cual se encontraba en su antebrazo, había sido el único regalo que había tenido de Moody, el cual atesoraba casi como si este hubiese sido su tío —el cual nunca tuvo correctamente hablando—. Cogió sus únicos artículos de aseo, un cepillo dental, desodorante en barra y un pequeño perfume barato que la señora Weasley le hubiese dado en un momento, él creía firmemente que era para impresionar a Ginny.

Ginny.

Hacia ya mucho tiempo no pensaba en ella, en ella y sus furiosos cabellos rojizos, en ella y su mirada sabedora, sonrisa consolante y labios carmín. Algo dentro de él pareció reconocer el particular sentimiento que evocaba la pelirroja, pero aún así, recordaba con claridad aquellos labios presionados contra los suyos, la húmeda cavidad que ella le otorgaba y sus mejillas sonrosadas, labios sabor a cereza.

—¿Ya despertaste? —Hermione interrumpió sus pensamientos cuando lo vio camino al baño, al razonar la tonta pregunta enarcó una ceja casi con gracia, mientras que sus secos y pálidos labios le sonreían con sorna.

—¿Despertar? A menos que sea sonámbulo, Hermione, creo que lo he hecho —concluyó con una gran sonrisa marca Potter, su amiga tuvo la decencia de sonrojarse antes de darle un doloroso golpe en su omoplato, se río suavemente antes de hacer un gesto insignificante con la mano.

—Te levantaste graciosillo —pese a que Hermione había pasado la mayor parte del día con el relicario ayer, parece que la noche sin el otorgaba cierto descanso, esperaba sinceramente que Ron no sufriera los desvaríos más tétricos de todo esto —. ¿Y Ron? —inquiría algo preocupada, preocupación que él compartía totalmente.

—Durmiendo aún, yo que tú no lo despierto hasta que tengamos el desayuno, así no tendrá oportunidad alguna para quejarse —sabían que estaban siendo demasiado precavidos y paranoicos, pero ninguno quería despertar el maldito temperamento que poseía su pelirrojo amigo.

—Iré a ver las trampas que pusimos el otro día, las movimos unos metros para que no evitaran la zona y sea más aleatorio, espero poder encontrar muchos peces o un gran conejo para que levantar su humor.

—Cogeré el relicario a penas me marche a Gringotts, dudo que si se lo pido antes me lo dé, creerá que estamos molestándolo por algo o alguna otra cosa que sólo su retorcida mente puede entender —fruncía el ceño algo incómodo, Ron a menudo tenía unas teorías bastante descabelladas sobre cualquier cosa que ellos cuchichearan por lo bajo.

—Tienes razón...

Sin ahondar más en aquellas costumbres raras, Harry partió al sucio baño mientras que una Hermione más despierta desaparecía en dirección al río cercano para obtener su comida diaria.

Al cabo de unos quince minutos, su arrebolada amiga llegaba con una clara mueca de asco por el "pequeño" Jabalí que había capturado y matado con un sencillo captiare, enseñado en sus escasas clases de DCAO; A veces Remus tendía a enseñar cosas básicas como supervivencia... Si él fuese un profesor de Defensas, gustaría impartir más hechizos y datos para jóvenes empedernidos —como los definió alguna vez él—.

Harry hizo un conteo del pan (tenían sólo cinco, pero dudaba que Ron gustara de comer tres), tostó uno de ellos y procedió a calentar el resto para que se tiñeran de un suave dorado. Miró el Jabalí casi como si le hubieran salido tres cabezas, nunca antes había hecho uno, pero inspirado por su reciente espíritu cocinero, recordó el único libro de cocina que tenía tía Petunia que más de alguna vez había leído en su absurda esperanza de aceptación. La mayoría de las recetas que conocía —sobre pavo relleno de frutos secos, pez marinado, salmón, conejo con especias, o pato ahumado... — eran de ése único y extenso libro. No tenía una memoria tan buena como la de Hermione, pero supuso que por olvidarse de uno o dos ingredientes no afectaría el paladar de su bien crítico gastronómico llamado Ronald Weasley.

Miró el pan que puso a calentar —a fuego considerablemente lento para que no saliera primero que el Jabalí—, pero pensó que lo mejor era sin duda no cocerlo entero, sino por partes. Miró las piernas con cierto temor —nunca en su vida había extraído entrañas de Jabalí, y tenía la fuerte impresión que era desagradable—; agitó su varita poniendo al animal bajo un hechizo de conservación (uno de los únicos hechizos que conocía para cocinar) y con un preciso diffindo cortó la pierna, que poco a poco comenzó a manar sangre.

—Maldita sea —masculló con desdén ante la escena poco usual —, ¡Maldigo a todos los putos demonios! —definitivamente eso no era lo suyo.

Levitó la pierna hasta la mesa y apagó el pan viendo que eso tomaría más tiempo del que él pensara.

{ · · · }

—¿Harry? —eran alrededor de las diez y treinta cuando Hermione sintió resonar su estómago, sabiendo que eso significaba que Ron despertaría dentro de poco, no dudó en preguntar por qué siquiera la mesa estaba puesta —, ¿Harry?, ¿Todo bien en la cocina?

—¡Con un demonio! —oyó gritar por vigésima novena vez en el tiempo que había traído al maldito animal. Suspiró con pesadez, después de todo en su vida había oído hablar de que el Jabalí se comía, sin contar con las escenas de películas que veía con su padre los fines de semanas, con náufragos o series de televisión que dejaban mucho que desear.

—¿Harry? —volvía a preguntar esperanzada en que le respondiera. Había escuchado hace escasos segundos el movimiento del dormitorio en el cual los chicos se quedaban, y a menos que se tratara de un Mortífago bien enseñado para romper hechizos, el que se movía casi con ira era Ron —, Harry, Ron ya despertó —chistó con una ansiedad inusitada.

—Coloca la mesa —masculló Potter, aún con el rostro manchado sea por sangre o por la extraña vinagreta que había hecho. Hermione no sabía mucho de cocina —no como Harry, razonó—, después de todo su madre hacía la comida los fines de semana, y de lunes a viernes tenían una nana que les cocinaba a los tres llamada Daisy, sus pensamiento se arremolinaban en su mente uno más inservible que otro, como la tarde en la cual ella ansiaba cocinar galletas y le quedaron duras y planas, pero aún así sus padres y Nana se la habían comido dándole alentadores consejos.

Por último sabían bien, estaban duras, pero el sabor era decente.

Estaba agitando su varita frenética sobre la mesa, colocando el mantel sobre ella, echando un hechizo de ambiente para que la carpa no apestara tanto a orina de gato, colocando las mejores tazas, el jugo recién hecho, servilletas y cualquier zalamería que Ron pudiera extrañar. Sintonizó la radio que él había conseguido en la calle, una melodía algo movida, animosa y juvenil se escuchaba en ella, un ambiente distendido y pronto apareció el pan, la mantequilla, el té, la leche y Harry llegó cargando los tres pedazos de lo que era el Jabalí, tenía que admitir que por último se veía comestible, ella siquiera podía pensar en cómo hacerlo.

—Listo —agregaba agitado su amigo revolviéndose el cabello con las manos y lanzándose un fregoteo con la otra, ella misma guardó silencio sobre el caudal mágico que poseía Harry, a veces se olvidaba que su mejor amigo —aquel que babeaba en clases de Historia, o apestaba en Pociones— era un mago demasiado versátil y poderoso para su propio gusto —, aquí vamos —susurraba lo más suave y articulado que podía.

Ron apareció con unas ojeras profundas bajo sus ojos, estos estaban inyectados en sangre y pequeños debido a la carencia de sueño y humor. Los otrora azules intensos yacían olvidados con la acostumbrada simpatía por parte de Ron, y con un gutural gruñido se sentó olisqueando todo y mascullando por lo bajo.

—¿Sucede algo, compañero? —la pregunta fue la más normal que podía haber, era lo que Harry preguntaba todas las mañanas y Ron respondía siempre con el mismo énfasis, pero no le sorprendió recibir una soslayada mirada que prácticamente le gritaba "¿Tú qué crees, idiota?"

Hermione decidió interrumpir antes de que Weasley dijera algo de lo cual arrepentirse, y golpeó la mesa con algo de fuerza ganándose un gruñido por parte de Ron.

—¡Bien! ¡A comer! —cogió con más fuerza de lo que requería los cubiertos, Harry llenó los vasos de jugo a la mitad y procedió a hacer lo mismo que su amiga mientras que el pelirrojo aún cavilaba entre llevarse a la boca aquello que estaba en su plano, o comer excremento.

El desayuno pasó con un tenso silencio a su alrededor.

{ · · · }

Harry se preparó para su inminente salida, estaba más entusiasmado de lo que quería hacerse notar, había estrechado su capa de invisibilidad más veces de las que recordaba, revisado las agujetas de sus zapatos y repasado el plan que Hermione le había dicho en más de cinco instancias en la última hora. Ron yacía refunfuñando en un rincón, solo y completamente enojado, mascullando algo sobre 'insensibilidad' y 'que la carne no había sabido muy bien'. Se prometió internamente que tal vez lo mejor sería pasar a comprar unas donas* en algún local muggle para alegrar a su amigo, quizás tres decenas para que se le quitara lo amargado pero aquellas reflexiones quedaron en el olvido cuando la única mujer del grupo le golpeó frustrada el brazo por su escasa atención.

—¡Harry, préstame atención, joder! No puedes fallar esta vez —murmuró seria —, te estás jugando la vida y más te vale que nadie te vea hasta resguardarte en una sala y trates con los Goblin de manera directa, ellos sabrán hacer las cosas con absoluta discreción y por favor no los enojes, no te metas en problemas, no te hagas el héroe, no hagas absolutamente nada peligroso y...

Hermione siguió enumerando por décimo novena vez las cosas que no debería hacer, él se desenchufó por completo de aquellas instrucciones y pensó en cómo abordar el tema de Tom Riddle, y la bóveda de los Riddle en Gringotts.

—... 'ndes —escuchó decir nuevamente a su amiga.

—Sí, Hermione, comprendo. Ahora déjame ir antes de que algo pase y no me pueda mover, realmente necesitamos ése dinero.

La Gryffindor lo miró preocupada por unos segundos antes de darle ése abrazo destroza costillas.

—Suerte —susurró descorazonada por no poder acompañarlo.

—Gracias —recibió el corto abrazo más que nada por Ron quien los miraba de reojo. Siquiera le besó la espesa cabellera, pero se encaminó hasta su pelirrojo mejor amigo y extendió su mano —, el relicario, Ron, ya acabó tu turno.

—Hummm...

La gran mano del pelirrojo giró el relicario casi con odio y lo tendió de igual manera. Murmuró lo que supuso eran buenas intenciones y asintió vagamente, no muy seguro de qué poder decir sin hacerlo explotar.

Miró por última vez el campamento en el cual se quedaba antes de desaparecer en la calle más cercana y despoblada que conocía cerca del banco para magos, rogando porque no hubiera nada raro allí.

{ · · · }

Pisar un lugar plagado de magos y brujas nerviosos y angustiados no era la mejor opción para Harry, vio su rostro en cada esquina, panel y papel desperdigados por el piso nombrándolo como El Indeseable Nº1, sin duda supuso que ese nombre provenía más bien de la estúpida de Umbridge que de Voldemort.

Los magos siquiera se miraban a los ojos cuando chocaban entre sí, más pendientes de que alguien quisiera hacerles daño o asesinarlos por hablar demasiado alto o mirar por mucho tiempo a otra persona. Había Mortífagos custodiando esquinas, Aurores haciendo patrullas por los locales y otros dos idiotas parados en las puertas de Gringotts, sintió la presión en su estómago por lo que iba a hacer, como también vio el detector mágico de auras que estaban en las puertas del banco.

Esto iba a ser difícil, muy difícil.

 _"No importa, rayo, la magia te protege"_

Lo que sea que esa voz fuese, era altamente sonsa y empalagosa. Recordó que el otro día le había llamado "Hijo del amor". Torció sus labios con disgusto y caminó tratando de hacer menos ruido posible, estaba seguro que si él saltara en ése preciso momento tendría más de diez varitas apuntándolo.

Hizo su camino con cuidado de no tropezar con nadie, lanzando un encantamiento silenciador sobre sí mismo y su capa para no levantar sospechas y esperar paciente a que un mago regordete quisiera entrar, o mejor aún: Un Mortífago, así sería menos cuestionado el sonido de la alarma.

Por la esquina vio aparecer a Rodolphus Lestrange y estuvo seguro que lanzó un grito bastante indecente de felicidad, nunca en su maldita vida había estado tan feliz de ver a un Mortífago aledaño a Voldemort.

—Señor Lestrange —escuchó decir a los guardias apostados en los costados del banco, y cuando Rodolphus pasó, Harry le siguió los talones con ansiedad, la alarma sonó, pero nadie dijo nada al respecto.

¿Quién desafiaría a un Mortífago del famoso círculo interno de Lord Voldemort?

—Detesto este jodido banco, por mí los hijos de mantícoras llamados Goblin los pudriría en Azkaban —murmuró por lo bajo antes de dirigirse a un mesón de atención.

Harry se bloqueó por unos momentos, ¿Cómo conseguiría que lo atendieran sin llamar la atención?

Y la inspiración le llegó.

Se arrinconó tras un pilar y dio vuelta su capa de invisibilidad rápidamente, se la puso sobre sí encogiéndola lo justo para que creyeran que sólo era un excéntrico mago como el señor Xenophilius Lovegood. Se colocó la capucha y se sintió increíblemente cómodo con la capa que parecía agua sobre su cuerpo. Caminó algo temeroso aún hasta la última mesa de atención, donde un gruñón duende lo miraba como si tuviera ocho ojos y el cerebro del tamaño de una nuez.

—Magos idiotas y con pésimo sentido del gusto —le espetó casi con odio. Harry frunció el ceño ansiando replicarle, pero decidió que morderse la lengua estaba mucho mejor.

—Necesito una audiencia privada con el albacea de la familia Potter —el Goblin lo miró con ira, aquella que acojona los sentidos. Se inclinó sobre su puesto mirándolo fijamente, casi intentando atravesar la capa con su mirada.

—Y quién se supone que desea hablar con el gerente Snorck —masculló aún más enojado y odioso.

—Harry Potter —susurró casi como si fuera un pecado hacerlo.

—¿Sabes cuántos magos codiciosos y estúpidos han querido suplantar al chico? —definitivamente aquel tono de voz iba velada con una brutal amenaza si no resultaba ser el mismo.

—Los Goblin no se inmiscuyen en la guerra de magos, ¿Cierto? —el duende lo miró casi como si hubiera cometido un pecado —, necesito privacidad —espetó ya más que enojado.

El Goblin de nombre Rinhork lo siguió mirando un tiempo más antes de bajarse de aquella alta silla y soltar las palabras que tanto ansiaba Harry escuchar.

—Sígueme —no necesito más para seguir los cortos pasos del duende. Caminó hasta las salas traseras de las mesas de atenciones, donde supuso Harry atenderían a todos los magos con importantes inversiones —, espere aquí, Harry Potter —su nombre fue dicho con tal repugnancia que él con mucho gusto le daría un bien merecido Avada al idiota duende.

La espera se hizo tortuosa, y la silla pronto comenzó a incomodarle por estar sentado en la misma posición.

¿Y si le habían dicho al Ministerio?

¿Y si Voldemort había hecho un tratado con los Goblin para entregarlo?

¿Y si todo esto era una trampa?

Mandó al demonio a aquella fémina voz que le decía que nada de eso sucedería, para él ahora todo era posible.

Los minutos pasaban y él cada vez estaba más tenso y nervioso, escuchaba los pasos del exterior, y los abandonados susurros de las múltiples puertas que se abrían en aquella sala, sus dedos estaban chocando constantemente con la madera de la mesa y nunca quiso quitarse la capa más por su propia seguridad que por otra cosa.

Harry no fue consciente cuando la puerta frontal se abrió, pero sí sintió los pesados pasos del duende. Giró su cabeza dudando del hecho del por qué no se le habría roto por tan rápido giro, y ante sus verdes ojos por fin pudo apreciar al hijo de puta que era su albacea.

—¿Qué mago osa a interrumpir el trabajo de Snorck? Ambicioso mago que suplanta a...

El maldito Goblin se quedó callado cuando él se bajó la capucha para mostrar su rostro y sus ojos inusitadamente verdes.

—Si gusta puede hacerme el examen de sangre —el duende aún lo miraba desconfiado, pero asintió con gusto de poder cortarle algo más que la mano para hacer la dichosa prueba.

La hoja y la navaja yacían delante de él en menos tiempo del que esperó, y sin miramientos se cortó la punta del índice esperando que un poco de sangre ayudara más que los litros que aquellos malagradecidos monstruos deseaban sacarle. Pronto comenzaron a formarse líneas, nombre, figuras y el extenso linaje Potter apareció ante sus ojos, él sabía que su familia era antigua, pero nunca pensó que tanto.

Al final de la línea, en un tono más marcado y grande, apareció su nombre en letras color borgoña ante la molesta mirada del goblin que lo atendiía.

—Muy bien, señor Potter, ¿Qué desea que haga por usted? —dejó caer esas palabras con absoluto desdén, pero él decidió omitir la mala leche que se gastaban esas criaturas y procedió a hablar.

—Necesito sacar con discreción algo de dinero, y entrar a las bóvedas de...

 _"...Los Gaunt"_

—... Los Gaunt.

El duende lo miró ahora con algo más que repugnancia, y Harry decidió que a penas encontrara un mejor banco, cambiaría su dinero a otra cuenta, quizás el banco de Bulgaria o Francia le vendría bien, trabajaban con otro tipo de criatura mejor hablada.

—Usted no tiene derecho a...

 _"... Tú sangre es su sangre"_

Harry recordó el cuarto año, y pensó que eso serviría. Ante sus ojos el extenso árbol genealógico de los Potter estaba ante sus ojos, y apreció su primera raíz que se extendía a la primera raíz de la milenaria familia de Salazar Slytherin. Apuntó con su dedo el nombre de "Ignotus Peverell" haciéndole el anclaje con Cadmus.

—Son muy lejanos, usted no tiene permitido sacar nada, siquiera un peso de la bóveda de los Gaunt y...

—Pero puedo ingresar —aseveró con una gran sonrisa —, eso es todo lo que necesito... Oh, y obviamente: Discreción.

El goblin le miró con desdén antes de asentir de mal gusto.

Aquello era todo lo que necesitaba.

 _"Bien hecho, rayo, bien hecho... Los duendes son criaturas incomprensibles y aún lamento el día que se unieron a la sociedad de los magos... Si no fuera por sus joyas"_

... Sí, Harry pensaba lo mismo. Si no fuera por eso, estaba seguro que los goblin siquiera estarían en Mundo Mágico.

Fue el mismo albacea que lo acompañó a otra cámara de los Potter, a la que se supone son gastos de vida, y extrajo una considerable suma según sus ojos, pero diminuta al ver la innumerable cantidad de monedas que allí habían, siquiera podía apreciar el fondo de la bóveda o lo hondo de esta.

—Necesito que me la cambien por dinero muggle, por lo menos, los dos mil galeones.

El duende asintió y mandó al goblin que conducía el segundo carro para ello.

No pasó mucho tiempo cuando Snorck lo llevó por otro camino del gran mundo subterráneo del banco, pasaron por Dragones, puertas y curvas peligrosas antes de llegar a la bóveda 006. Le recordaba un poco a la puerta de su bóveda.

 _"... Su sangre es tú sangre"_

El duende lo miró con soslayo y en silencio, sin mover ni un dedo. Harry comprendió lo que debía hacer, y no se sorprendía por aquella medida de seguridad.

Se mordió esta vez el pulgar ahogando el gruñido de dolor para dejar que su sangre la consumiera la gran puerta grabada y decorada con oro y joyas mágicas que desconocía, sintió una extraña sensación invadirle y recorrerle, casi como la desesperada esperanza de que alguien apareciera en su lugar, un suave siseo se interpretó como una tonada, y el respirar le parecía superfluo.

Sus ojos destellaron verde, un verde particular y espiritual, la tranquilidad que no lo había acompañado desde que inició este viaje se instaló en su alma y soltó un suspiro demasiado soñador y cariñoso, casi como si la suave caricia que le siseaba cosas, que calentaba su cuerpo y alma le contara un secreto para regodearse, era algo que Harry nunca había experimentado.

Con el paso del tiempo el 'clic' se oyó y la gran compuerta pareció obtener otra forma, sobre su arco se formaron las siglas de Cadmus Peverell y los pies de Harry instaron a ingresar por ella, casi como un llamado travieso de muchas emociones y decisiones.

Le dio miedo, porque no lo tenía; Fuese lo que hubiera dentro de la habitación lo llamaba suplicante y lloroso. Sus pies parecieron adquirir vida propia, pero cuando su mano tocó el marco de la compuerta recordó algo.

—¿Tú no ingresarás?, probablemente quiera robarme algo —agregó son sorna mirándolo de reojo.

—Magos como tú hacen nuestra vida difícil, Harry Potter. Lamentablemente nos toca confiar en las personas que ingresan, las bóvedas ancestrales tienen su propia protección, ellas saben qué sucederá. Estaré aquí esperando.

Harry ingresó solo.

El interior no era nada tan ostentoso como la compuerta, pero disfrutaba de ése aire elegante y excelso. El suave aroma a naturaleza lo golpeó con sutileza. Allí no hacía un frío catastrófico como en los túneles, sino que era de tibio y gustoso calor, casi veraniego; Sus ojos esmeraldas vagaron por la zona, mirando el suelo, y las puertas que se erigían sobre sus ojos una a una.

 _"Busca, rayo... Busca y encuentra"_

Por algún motivo, Harry no quería siquiera ver las primeras tres, ni las cuatro últimas, sino que la puerta de color ébano con la misma perilla atraía su atención, como aquella vez en el Departamento de Misterios, era incomprensible pero necesario. Caminó hasta ella sin dejar de apreciar su entorno, casi asustado que de la nada apareciera Voldemort a joderlo, pero aquella incómoda y a la vez anhelante sensación que apresaba su cuerpo no se iba, como diciéndole que estaba bien, que todo estaría bien.

Pese a que fuese una mentira.

Sus pasos resonaron con insistencia sobre el labrado piso, y para cuando la puerta se alzaba ante sus ojos, rígida y elegante, Harry tuvo miedo, miedo de no tener miedo, pero más tenebroso y profundo que la vez anterior; Su mano se alzó sudorosa y fría sobre la perilla de cristal girándola con un dramatismo irreal que él nunca había poseído.

—Estas cosas le vienen mejor a Hermione —bisbisó entre dientes con una corta sonrisa más nerviosa que otra cosa.

Un pasillo, estantes y nada.

Eso era lo que había.

Por unos segundos pensó en darse la media vuelta, pero todo estaba iluminado por una luz artificial que le daba un toque algo lúgubre, sus pasos se hicieron más seguidos pero aún así —pese a que muchos libros y retratos pasaron por sus ojos— no tocó nada hasta casi llegar al final, donde unos pequeños libros de color rosa palo descansaban sobre algunos de todos más oscuros, le pareció algo absurdo ver un color tan femenino dentro de toda aquella oscuridad, y quizás guiado por su curiosidad o por aquella necesidad latente y molesta, los tomó, sintiendo que algo abandonaba su cuerpo.

Harry sintió el frío del piso.

{ · · · }

—Inservible —masculló una voz a su derecha. Miró la roída alfombra, las ventanas rotas y sintió el olor a animal descompuesto —, ni para hacer la cena sirves, mocosa de Hades —escuchó el trajín a su derecha y luego volvió a mirar el plato ante sus ojos, se veía horrible e incomestible, no le sorprendía que aquel roñoso señor no quisiera comerlo.

—¡Squib! —le gritaron a su izquierda con una mueca casi enloquecida, miró al chico que carecía de dientes y rostro equilibrado, tenía una herida llena de pus en su mejilla, mientras que sus ojos con frecuencia se dirigían a otro lado como un mal hábito.

Las ropas que le recordaban a sus peores días estaban por lo menos más limpias que la de él, mientras que su grueso y grasiento cabello se enredaba dándole un toque más desquiaciado.

—¡Squib! —masculló el hombre regordete quien poseía unas grandes entradas en su cabeza, de oscuro y cenizo cabello que le caía por sobre los hombros. Pudo identificar unos músculos bien puestos sobre sus hombros, debió en su momento ser un hombre robusto —, qué tortura, ¡Qué infierno! ¡Vete de aquí, Merope!

Su cuerpo pareció moverse con anticipación a aquellas palabras, y ya se encontraba de pie cuando aquel hombre le dio la señal, sus pasos presurosos y torpes se escucharon desesperados, pero un plato estalló a su costado dañándola incluso antes de salir.

—Idiota —la carcajada de aquel loco lo descolocó.

Era mago, aunque lo podía suponer, aquellos nombres los recordaba.

—No desperdicies la mierda, Morfin, es lo único que nos queda.

Los Gaunt, herederos del mismísimo Salazar Slytherin.

—Ssí, padre —pese a que siseó, Harry pudo reconocer que él no sabía parsel, pero gustaba imitarlo.

Vio la destruida casa ante sus ojos, cómo los cuadros lo miraban como si tuviera viruela de Dragón o algo peor, las incrustaciones que en otrora existían a lo largo del pasillo no estaban, y Harry pudo apreciar en uno de las tantas ilustraciones el auge de aquella mansión. Estaban quebrados, eran insufriblemente pobres pero tenían la sangre más pura que cualquier mago pudo imaginar.

Sintió su cuerpo moverse entre laberintos, cuadro y estatuas altaneras hasta llegar a una habitación con una imponente puerta, esta se abrió cuando su vista se fijó en la perilla, las manos de Merope estaban rotas, con pequeñas cicatrices y eran más gruesas y desgastadas de las que una mujer acostumbraba a tener, el interior del cuarto no era el mejor. Austero, frívolo y demasiado impersonal, cualquiera diría que allí no vivía nadie, sólo las ratas.

La gran cama que debió haber visto mejores tiempos, esperaba opaca, sin dosel y con un colchón hundido, sábanas de color borgoña, pero dudaba que ése fuese la tonada real, mientras que los ventanales —algunos rotos, la mayoría grises de suciedad— estaba abiertos.

Caminó hasta el derruido balcón, en donde su vista se fijó en el patio, justo en la salida de la casa, donde se podía ver la calle y los carruajes se paseaban a paso ligero. Sus ojos vagaban por las verdes zonas, apreciando el color que tanto parecía gustarle, pero también buscando algo que él no podía identificar. Cuando la tarde caía destellando entre la cordillera con benevolencia, los tonos anaranjados parecieron darle un toque aún más tétrico al lugar en el cual se encontraban, el sereno de la noche comenzó a enviarle escalofríos y por fin Harry pudo apreciar que no estaba mas que vestido con una prenda que asemejaba un 'gran' traje de una pieza, ligero y poco abrigador.

—Squib, ¡Squib!, ¡Merope! Por el amor a Salazar despégate de ahí y ven a ayudar, maldita holgazana.

Los dias pasaron lentos y tortuosos. Habían muchas cosas que hacer en esa enorme mansión, y a pesar que su padre —Marvolo— había mandado a sus dos hijos a ello, Morfin prefería aventar piedras a los muggle riéndose e insultándolos cada vez más enojado porque no lo entendían a veces, siendo sinceros, él tampoco comprendía muy bien a Morfin cuando trataba de hablar parsel, le parecía demasiado divertido y más de alguna vez se había reído dándole pésimas consecuencias.

Hoy aprovechaba de ventilar las habitaciones del segundo piso, lo hacía con más lentitud de lo normal ya que por la ventana se podía apreciar Riddle Manor, una opulenta y bien cuidada mansión con las personas más pudientes de pequeño Hangleton, bastante más lejana e imposible de ver quién entraba o quién salía, pero realmente no le importaba. Había un solo camino para ingresar al pueblo, y ése era pasando por el frontis de su mansión. Las campanadas de la Iglesia se escucharon demasiado altas y molestas, incluso para él aquello era una tortura.

—Jodidosss muggle hijosss de sssu mantícora madre —con el tiempo transcurrido, pudo reconocer que Marvolo Gaunt —pese a ser un troll con apariencia más humana— sabía hablar parsel, y gustaba de soltar maldiciones y hablar así la mayoría del tiempo.

La única persona que entendía completamente todas aquellas palabras era él, porque al parecer Morfin no había heredado aquella facultad, pero bien que lo escondía de su padre haciendo que siseaba.

Con el tiempo, Harry se dio cuenta que Marvolo era un hijodeputa arrogante, inculto y pordiosero, siquiera poseía las normas básicas de educación en la mesa y tendía a maldecirlo con recurrencia cuando lo veía acarrear cosas con la mano y no levitarlas como su hermano o él mismo.

—La maldisssión de todo pura sssangre, ¡Tener un hijo Ssssquib! —Morfin sólo asentía como si lo comprendiera todo.

Harry lo sabía, Merope no era una Squib, sólo que no podía canalizar completamente su magia en la varita que tenía, algo que le recordaba enormemente a su compañero y amigo Neville, quien poseía el mismo problema. Creía firmemente que aquello se debía a que ninguno de los tres aquí presentes pudo ir a Hogwarts o a cualquier escuela mágica, y las varitas que tenían entre manos sólo eran las de sus antepasados, Marvolo sin duda alguna ocupaba la de Slytherin, aquellas preciosas piedras estaban insertadas con magia y rituales de goblin imposibles de hurtar.

Los días pasaban lentos y agotadores, y lo único que parecía amortiguar la pesada carga que llevaba era cuando hacía las camas, donde los ventanales estaban abiertos y se podía sentir la tibia brisa de verano, los carruajes pasar y a aquel muchacho atractivo y aristócrata pasar; A Harry le recordaba a alguien, con su cabello algo ondulado, peinado hacía un costado marcando su nariz respingona y pómulos altos, ojos cautivantes de color miel.

Lo veía cada día pasar, atrayendo miradas y hablando correctamente, le recordaba a Malfoy, con aquel porte tan correcto, seductor y arrogante... El aura que lo acompañaba —como si lo supiera todo, y aunque él no lo hiciera, le daba aquel aire intelectual— dejaba suspirando a más de una. Sintió el corazón de Merope ir más rápido, así mismo los constantes suspiros que prodigaba sin quererlo dejaba con ansias de más.

—Nos iremos —escuchó decir a Morfin en la puerta —, padre dice que es impossible reconstruir esta manssión, nos iremos al norte, donde esstá la de Salazar.

Aquello lo afectó más de lo que quería, la descuidada mano se apoyó donde su corazón se comprimía, le costaba respirar pero asintió quedo, después de todo no tenía ni voz ni voto.

—Morfin, ¡Morfin! Deja de molestar a Merope y ven a ayudarme —su hermano le sonrió con sorna antes de salir por la puerta.

Caminó hasta el baño aledaño a su cuarto, nunca se había visto al espejo hasta hoy, y ahora sabía por qué. Estaba roto y lo hacían ver más deforme de lo que recordaba, era una mujer, de cabellos largos y tiesos, podía apreciar que eran gruesos pese a no tocarse mucho la cabeza para acomodarlo pese a que estorbaba.

De piel cetrina y descuidada, demasiado desgarbada y delgada, pese a tener algo más de estómago, no era linda, siquiera decente...

Algo dentro de él le sonó a resolución, Merope estaba cansada de ser tratada como una bestia, quería amor y todo lo que su padre no le podía otorgar, quería a aquel muchacho y Harry por fin comprendió las piezas rotas, aquél era Tom Riddle, imponente y hermoso que nunca se fijaría en Merope Gaunt, la hija malhablada y aventurada de los Gaunt, una familia sin recursos y poco ortodoxa. Se miró en el espejo, derrotada y decidida a cambiar aquello, no sería muy diestra en magia, siquiera en artes mágicas, pero esto era su sueño, su vida, la única oportunidad que tendría. Sus puños se apretaron en torno a la tela que fungía como vestido.

Era ahora o nunca.

Notas:

* Haerentia significa "Herencia".

* Donas: En Chile (o solamente yo [?]) Se le dice así a las Donuts, bollos y esas cosas que come con tanta ansiedad Homero Simpson xD.

Una imagen por si no me sé explicar: h t t p : / / m e d i a . p h o t o b u c k e t . c o m / i m a g e / d o n a s / j e f e p e q u e n o / I M A G 0 0 9 0 . j p g ?o = 1 2

Con respecto a este capítulo, tengo muchas cosas que decir, pero antes que todo: Espero que lo hayan disfrutado.

01\. Como comprenderán, Harry al ingresar a 'este mundo' se confunde, vive lo que Merope siente, hace o sufre, por lo cual son la misma persona, pero a la vez comprende que no lo es... Es confuso en sí, porque siente que él es ella pero a la vez no, es por eso que a veces la narración pasa de primera a segunda persona, es porque así lo siente Harry, así que no es un error que yo provoqué.

02\. Recuerden que Squib significa hijo nacido de magos pero que no posee magia, o esta es escasa. Merope no era Squib, pero sí tenía problemas en manifestarla, por eso lo aclaré en los párrafos siguientes.

03\. Hice algunas guías explicativas al respecto, ya que este fanfic contiene mucha información. Recuerden que pueden pasarse por mi LJ porque allí las subo (no en Blogspot, allí sólo son fanfic y noticias random). Les dejo los link, y no se olviden de juntar los espacios.

0|. h t t p : / / v i e l l i o i t . l i v e j o u r n a l . c o m / 1 2 0 6 6 . h t m l

0|. h t t p : / / m u r d e r – t h e – g a a . d e v i a n t a r t . c o m / # / d 3 0 7 2 t g


	4. Vesania

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> GLOSARIO
> 
> Vesania significa demente, loco, carente de razón.
> 
> Mortis Obsessio está en latín y significa "Obsesión de Muerte".
> 
> Fallax d' amour está mitad Francés, mitad Latín y significa "Falacia de amor".
> 
> Donas: Supongo que las recuerdan, dulces redondos a los cuales Homero Simpson es fanático.

> La locura es un cierto placer que solo un loco conoce.
> 
> Escritor Inglés – John Dryden.

La noche para Merope no había sido de lo mejor, plagada de desconocidas pesadillas en las cuales se quedaba para siempre con su padre y Morfin sin ningún otro tipo de expectativa, a lo lejos veía marchar a Tom con una señorita de nariz respingona, belleza aclaradora y sonrisa comercial, no fue la mejor manera de comenzar el día.

Cuando sus descalzos pies tocaron el frío piso de su destruida mansión inició su única salida a su naciente problema, eran las cinco de la mañana por lo cual dudaba que su padre y Morfin estuvieran despiertos, nunca fueron de mañana realmente. Caminó hasta el baño para poder despejarse de su mal despertar, se limpió lo mejor que pudo y enjuagó su boca con agua —lo único bueno de toda la casa—, se miró por unos segundos en el roto espejo que se encontraba en su habitación, ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué ella era tan horrible? Por último si hubiera sido como todas las chicas sangre pura: Adineradas, o por lo menos, dotada de hermosura, no estaría en este aprieto.

Pero no era así, no era muy hermosa, ni siquiera normal, y tampoco poseía un buen caudal mágico.

Se odió en esos momentos.

Caminó presurosa hasta su cama, levantado el viejo y roído colchón develando el libro de Pociones que había tomado de la biblioteca, el título aún se alzaba orgulloso por la tapa y con la página doblada encontró con aún mayor rapidez su salida al mundo.

**POCIONES DE AMOR**

AMORTENTIA

**MORTIS OBSESSIO**

**FALLAX D' AMOUR**

**BREBAJES DE AMOR**

**I. AMORTENTIA**

_La amortentia posee un uso básico de crear amor falso y casi verdadero sobre el afectado. Crea una obsesión básica en un estímulo hormonal de..._

No, Merope no estaba para leer explicaciones, ella lo único que quería era las instrucciones e ingredientes. Saltándose todas las páginas de explicación de todas las pociones se fue directo a la zona de instrucciones, en donde encontró lo que buscaba.

La amortentia nunca estaría lista para la fecha estipulada, mientras que Mortis Obsessio tenía ingredientes que ella desconocía y ni hablar de la otra que mezclaba ingredientes sólo disponibles en Francia. Con desazón, se hizo a la más fácil, Brebajes de Amor, sonaba tan insulso como su propia existencia, los pasos a seguir eran fáciles y más de un ingrediente era posible encontrarlo en zonas agrestes de Inglaterra o Escocia.

**IV. BREBAJES DE AMOR**

INGREDIENTES

½ Taza de polvo de uña de duende del Bosque.

5 Lágrimas de Sirena agua dulce.

¼ Taza de idantis molida.

¾ Humor vítreo de Threstall.

...

La lista era algo larga, pero básica, al igual que el gran letrero que decía " **DAR AL SUJETO DE INTERÉS CADA 72 HORAS** ". Tenía una sola oportunidad, y no la echaría por tierra.

Aquella misma mañana tomó parte de su tesoro —no eran más que treinta miserables galeones y un poco más—, pero le serviría para adquirir el polvo de duende, identis molida y quién sabe qué cosa más. Anotó lo más claro posible las cantidades y utensilios antes de coger el polvo flú de su padre sin permiso y viajar a callejón Knockturn.

Con manos temblorosas, tomó un puñado justo para un viaje, orando a todos los grandes magos, pidió su milagro.

—Calleja Noctis —sintió la habitual sensación de opresión junto a una gran succión por la chimenea, cerró sus ojos con fuerza y entre el torbellino de chimeneas, magia y pensamientos, Merope Gaunt esperó por un milagro.

La calleja Noctis era un pasaje sin salida, con suerte constaba con cuatro tiendas a sus costados, olía mal y siempre estaba más húmeda que incluso todo el callejón que topaba con la calle. Salió de la única chimenea disponible en ése lugar, no muchas personas conocían incluso esa calleja ya que debían ir a alguna de las tiendas de magia oscura que estaban allí, demasiados Aurores pasaban durante la tarde vigilando el lugar para que un mago promedio quisiese ir por allí, por lo cual aprovechó esa situación sin ningún tipo de pudor, todos conocían a la squib hija de Marvolo Gaunt, una hija de incestuosos padres y sangre pura que no deberían siquiera mirar.

Sus pasos sonaron silenciosos por la calle, una facultad que poseía desde pequeña para poder escapar de su padre y hermano. Entró a Tottus Ingredi para poder obtener lo que necesitaba, inspiró y exhaló para poder tranquilizar su corazón rebelde y nerviosismo inicial, sus manos sudaban y sabía que su apariencia no era de lo mejor. Trató de tirar su cabello hacía atrás, desenredarlo con sus dedos y colocar una expresión de que —por lo menos— aparentara algo de cordura, y no como una demente y desnutrida que era.

La campanilla de la puerta sonó a penas Merope la movió, alzó la vista decidida a obtener lo que quería y se acercó al mostrador lo más erguida que podía, una anciana de apariencia huraña la miró con desdén.

—¡Argh! Otra Gaunt —escupió su nombre con desdén, aunque no le sorprendía, su padre no era la mejor persona del mundo —, ¡¿Qué quieres?

Sus oscuros cabellos cayeron sobre sus ojos ocultando sus ojos claros, no mucha gente de todas maneras sabía que los tenía, pero ella gustaba de pensar que eran lo único bueno de su cuerpo.

—I-ingre-Ingre-dien-tesss —murmuró con dificultad.

—¡Todo el mundo quiere eso de aquí, muchacha tonta!

—Esstosss —Merope odiaba arrastrar la 'S', pero era la única manera en la cual podía hablar, o le habían enseñado a hacerlo. Mostró la lista y cantidades que pedía el brebaje que quería hacer; La bruja no tuvo más que estirar la mano y tomar el pergamino casi como si le diera lepra al hacerlo, leyó las letras con rapidez antes de seguir mascullando el nombre de todos los magos habidos y por haber.

—Otra muchacha más, loca, como si ella pudiera hacer algo...

La anciana midió todo en una pesa con pulcritud, no le dio nada de sobra y los ingredientes desfilaron ante sus ojos.

—Son 22 galeons y 18 sickle —dijo extendiendo la mano.

—¿C-cu-cuán-to? —¡Ella no podía pagar eso! Oh por el sagrado Merlín, tanto le costaba a la magia hacerle un favor, aunque sea uno tan miserable.

—22 galeons y 18 sickle —repetía lacónicamente.

—N-no tengo todo essse dinero —admitía avergonzada. La bruja le miró como si tuviera algún tipo de retraso menta grave y con unas ansias locas de maldecirla, sentía la magia moverse densa y furiosa a su alrededor y sus dedos apretaron casi con ruego sus ropas.

—¿Me vas a decir que viniste a comprar y no tienes dinero? —seseó indignada la mujer.

—¡No! —cortaba rápidamente —, N-no... sssolo que no tengo para cubrir toda la deuda...

—¿Cuánto tienes? —el gesto que hizo con su rostro no la intimidó, después de todo, estaba acostumbrada a cosas peores con su padre. Sacó su bolsa cocida a mano por ella misma, de algún tipo de tela que ella no podría saber, al igual que os hierbajos que fungían como hilo.

—Tengo 15 galeones y...

Después de discutir por unos momentos los ingredientes, la mujer aceptó ayudarla no sin jurarle que si le decía a alguien sus palabras, ardería en el averno.

—Puedes encontrar Luparia pantanos negros, y sabia de roble virgen en Devon, por allí hay un bosque bastante antiguo y mal cuidado, encontrarás robles que te puedan ayudar, sabes que son vírgenes cuando sus hojas brillan cuando se les acerca la magia, sino lo hacen es porque ya están corrompidos. Eso nos deja con una deuda de 16 galeones, 20 sickle y 32 knuts, pero dame todo lo que tienes y no vuelvas nunca más.

Dejó con mucha ira contenida y desdén la bolsa en la mesa, cogió todos los ingredientes que la dependiente le extendió en una bolsa y salió con toda la dignidad que podía agrupar en su cuerpo, sus trapos se arremolinaron en sus pies descalzos y no le faltó tiempo para azotar la puerta contra la entrada. La calleja Noctis seguía estando tan húmeda y desagradable pese a que el sol comenzaba a azotar las partes superiores de los edificios. Se dirigió a la chimenea que poseía un frasco de polvos flú que dudaba había sido cambiada en los últimos años, cogió un poco antes de farfullar "Mansión Gaunt, little Hangleton".

Los días siguientes a eso, Harry pudo ver cómo Merope hacía sus esfuerzos en vano por conseguir los ingredientes que faltaban, sus pies sucios por el fango, ropas desechadas por accidentes en pantanos, serpientes arremolinadas en su entorno, animales mágicos persiguiéndola, sudor y lágrimas, mucho sudor, y muchas lágrimas.

  


_Instrucciones_   


_I) A fuego lento colocar un caldero de plata número 6._

_II) Cauterizar el fondo durante 60 segundos con 5 lágrimas de sirena dulce._

_III) Cuando el proceso esté cumplido, subir la llama a fuego número 4 (medio) y colocar ¾ de humor vítreo de Threstall junto a 2 tazas de agua de manantial del Norte._

_IV) En cuanto inicie el proceso de evaporación, revolver la solución en contra el sentido del reloj 17 veces y dejar reposar a fuego lento durante media hora._

Alcanzó a leer antes que la mujer anotara los procesos iniciales y con manos temblorosas buscara los calderos en la zona del laboratorio. Ni su padre ni Morfin tenían ninguna apreciación por el 'sublime arte de las Pociones', por lo cual nunca habían ingresado al lugar a encontrar reliquias, supuso que por muy pobres que fueran sus antepasados, no venderían nunca los calderos que el mismo Salazar Slytherin había ocupado en la elaboración de sus propias sustancias e inventos, para ningún Gaunt (otrora Slytherin) le era extraño que el miembro más notable de su casa adorara el arte de las Pociones más que las mágicas.

Los días pasaban lentos, tétricos y dolorosos, Marvolo nunca sería un hombre paciente, por lo cual ante la reciente mala costumbre que tenía su única hija de desaparecer cuando menos lo esperaba, mandó a Morfin a vigilarla lo más sutil posible.

Ocurrió un día en los jardines de la mansión Gaunt, fue un día que sin duda lo recordaría por siempre.

Morfin se ocultaba en el endeble establo que algunos días había visto amaneceres mejores, Merope se dedicaba a cortar la hierba sagradamente a la misma hora, más pendiente de la calle que de otra cosa, sus manos callosas y con cicatrices por su descuido hacían reír en voz baja a su hermano, quien estaba más que entretenido por su estupidez.

Sucedió a mediodía, cuando el sol se volvía algo tedioso y el inusual calor golpeaba a little Hangleton. El sol se colaba por la cordillera tortuoso y e inmisericordioso, Merope comenzó a bañarse de un sucio y brillante sudor que corría por su frente, sus cabellos sueltos y revueltos caían por sus sienes y empequeñecía sus ojos para poder ver lo mejor que pudiera, el reflejo de los espejos y cristales, el vacío de la calle y el paso de los carruajes atrajo nuevamente la atención de su hermana que al parecer se había dado por vencida en su inquietante búsqueda.

Había ido a lavarse lo mejor que pudo las manos a un pequeño estancamiento de agua que se formaba al costado de la reja con una llave oxidada y su balde de agua que arrastraba por los empedrados caminos de la mansión.

Por la esquina, caminando a paso ligero y agotado apareció un chico que no pasaría de los treinta años, no tenía barba, pero su pelo caía brillante, lustroso y ondulado por su cabeza, de ojos oscuros y apariencia de niño rico. Dejó escapar un bufido indignado, ¡Muggle!, asquerosa peste que se criaban como ratas y no hacían más que reproducirse de igual manera.

_Asqueroso, asqueroso, asqueroso._

Estuvo a punto de marchar cuando el sonido inusual de una cosa chocar con el piso le llamó la atención, sus ojos se desviaron rápidamente a Merope quien se acercó aún más a la verja y miraba al muggle como si fuera algo digno de apreciar, y Morfin lo vio, como ése asqueroso ser miraba a su hermana casi como si fuera la peste, pero la miraba, y ella ponía esos ojos de ilusión y... amor.

Morfin vio rojo.

Corrió con todo lo que pudieran sus pies hasta donde su padre descansaba tirándose las bolas haciendo nada, pensando en la inmortalidad de las veelas o algo similar.

— _¡Padre, padre!_ —gritaba eufórico por su descubrimiento.

— _¡Morfin! ¡¿Qué carajoss quieres?_ —espetaba enojado por el ruido que no era menor en una mansión abandonada y vacía.

— _¡La Sssquib! ¡Le gussta un muggle, un assquerossso y ssimple muggle!_

Cuando caía la noche, Harry vio cómo Merope sonreía con satisfacción y alegría su poción bien hecha, del color que correspondía, con el olor atractivo que debería tener; Mientras que al otro lado de la mansión, Marvolo y Morfin Gaunt planeaban una masacre.

Al amanecer de dos días antes de su ida, ella guardó la poción en un frasco limpio que ella misma había lavado una y otra vez con temor a echar a peder la única cosa que había hecho bien con sus nulas habilidades mágicas.

Guardó todo lo que pudo en el pequeño frasco y al resto de la poción la guardó en el caldero escondido en la zona del laboratorio, agradecía enormemente que los calderos tuvieran un hechizo de autoconservación, o sino, no sabría qué hacer con lo demás desperdiciado. Salió al jardín de la mansión para 'arreglarlo' mientras esperaba pasar a Tom, lo único que necesitaba era hacerlo beber el líquido y ser la primera persona que viera posteriormente ingerido, no era nada difícil aún para ella con su poca agraciada cara, lo único que no sabía es que entre los arbustos que nunca había mirado más de dos veces —su familia nunca salía de todas maneras— encontraría a su padre y hermano mirando todo con desdén y aprehensión.

— _¡No lo puedo creer!_ —seseó en parsel — _, un assquerosso muggle contaminó a mi hija, ¡Mi propia sangre! Ssalazar Slytherin se revolvería en ssu tumba ssi lo ssupiera —siguió pregonando en voz baja, sea lo que Morfin pensó, asintió dándole la razón._

— _Allí está_ —murmuró el hijo con odio, un muchacho de porte envidiable, ropas prolijas, peinado elegante y aspecto de niño mimado, casi como un sangre pura pero entre muggles. Marvolo aguantó su varita en mano, pero mientras más se acercaba a su casa, Merope más entusiasmada parecía, así, entre escasos muggles, pasado a mediodía, Marvolo y Morfin Gaunt alzaron sus varitas con desdén antes de gritar hechizos sin piedad sobe la rata.

— _¡Crucio!_ —gritaron ambos al mismo tiempo. Asustada, Merope corrió a un lado viendo con desazón cómo Tom Riddle caía a sus pies gritando, contrayéndose y llorando por el intenso dolor.

— _¡NOOO!_

Si a Harry Potter le preguntaban sobre un paraje terrible en su vida en el cual no pudo hacer nada por mucho que quería, fue en ese momento. Los sentimientos de Merope y él se entrelazaban fuertes dando como catalizador común el hecho de querer parar la tortura que azotaba a un pobre muggle.

¡Un muggle indefenso!

— _¡BASSTAAA!_ —gritó indignada en parsel a su padre y hermano. Marvolo la miró como si le hubiera salido otra cabeza, pero Morfin siguió en lo suyo no comprendiendo sus palabras, una densa y oscura nube de magia negra poseyó el pequeño poblado de Little Hangleton y únicamente fue cuestión de sumar un lugar desconocidos sin magos aparentes en un pueblo olvidado.

Los Aurores aparecieron de inmediato liderados por un Potter, Marvolo en su odio por esa familia no dudó en atacar deliberadamente a un Auror, mientras que Morfin seguía riéndose como loco mandando Crucios y Terribilis Mens a quien se cruzara.

— _Incarcerus._

_—Relashio._

_—¡Stupefy!_

_—¡Imperio!_

_—¡Inmobilus!_

_—¡Noo!_

A Merope ya no le importaba nada de lo que le sucediera a esa familia, Tom yacía recostado en el suelo, desmadejado y adolorido sin que nadie le ayudara. Corrió rauda a su lado evitando las maldiciones que iban y volvían, hasta dejarse caer poco agraciada a su lado, coger su cabeza y colocarla en su regazo. Acarició la suave piel con bendición, amando lo cálido que se sentía entre sus dedos duros y callosos, miró la expresión que si bien era de dolor, estaba aún más relajada que la anterior.

— _¿Q-qué...?_

_—¿Esstás bien?_ —indagó lo más claro posible, tiró su cabello hacia atrás para poder ver mejor aquellos ojos que tanto le gustaba, por un momento pudo ver el asco en su rostro cuando la vio, pero se encontraba demasiado cansado para incluso hacerle el quite a su toque.

— _A-agua, quiero agua_ —ordenó lo mejor que pudo.

— _¡C-claro, agua, agua, agua...!_ —repetía frenética mirando a su alrededor cómo los Aurores ya habían suprimido a su hermano y padre. Estuvo a punto de levantarse para buscarle agua, pero el suave frío que sintió contra su piel desnuda en el interior de aquellas horribles ropas le recordó la poción.

Era arriesgado, pero sabía que era su única oportunidad. Miró a todos lados frenética buscando una salida mejor a su situación, pero nadie le prestaba atención suficiente y...

— _¡Agua, quiero agua!_ —pedía desesperado. Con manos temblorosas sacó el tuvo y se lo tendió rogando silenciosamente a todas las deidades mágicas.

— _Ten, esto te hará sentir mejor_ —Tom Riddle siquiera cuestionó por qué el color de aquella bebida era rosa, o olía a una suave fragancia florar y sensual. La bebió con avidez antes de cerrar los ojos, fue cuestión de segundos para él, y horas para Merope Gaunt quien esperaba que abriera los ojos rápidamente, los Aurores se acercaban y tendría que ser tan astuta como nunca lo fue.

A sólo unos pasos, Tom volvió a abrir sus profundos orbes y miró a la muchacha sucia, cansada y horrible con otros ojos.

— _¿Tú quién eres, musa?_ —dijo en tono macanudo con una sonrisa rompe corazones. Ella le sonrió como si hubiera visto la luz bajo el túnel, como si no existiera nada más que ellos dos en este jodido mundo.

— _Merope, y tú eres Tom, mi prometido._

_—Necesito tomar declaraciones, ¿Él es un muggle, Gaunt?_ —el Auror rompió el momento, pero para Merope ya no había nada que temer.

— _Ssí..._

_—¿Estás bien, te ves algo cansada?_ —dijo su ahora prometido con interés.

— _¿Alguien me puede explicar qué pasó aquí?_

Las cosas posteriores a ese momento pasaron con rapidez, inventó que Tom y ella estaban profundamente enamorados y planeaba escaparse de casa, pero su padre se enteró y no le gustó. El odio tanto de su hermano como padre solo hizo que su testimonio no dudara, nunca usaron veritaserum, sólo que le borraron los recuerdos de Tom en el momento de las maldiciones dejándoles otros con una pelea mano a mano.

Harry miró todo en silencio, sintiendo que algo allí iba tremendamente mal.

La presentación de la ahora única heredera de Slytherin a los padres muggles de Tom Riddle fue sin gracia y llenas de miradas odiosas, nada que la chiquilla no pudiera soportar.

La boda no fue para nada ostentosa ni publicada en una familia tan importante como lo eran los Riddle en esos momentos, Tom llevó a su reciente esposa —ahora vestida con las más suaves telas y enseñada en lo básico de la etiqueta— a su nueva casa, propia, pequeña y acogedora.

La primera vez de la ahora Merope Riddle fue plagada de romanticismo, promesas de amor y un futuro cálido, y la poción que nunca dejó de dársela cada tres días era parte de su dieta.

Fueron dos meses después de su boda y una magnífica vida de casados cuando Merope se enteró que estaba embarazada.

— _¿Un niño?_ —preguntó cuidadosamente su esposo.

— _S-sí... ¿No te gusta?_ —inquiría asustada, protegiendo su vientre del fruto de su amor.

— _¡Maraviloso! Espera que le diga a mis padres, y a mis amigos, ¡Me has hecho el hombre más feliz de la tierra, Merope!_ —dijo jubiloso.

Harry miró silencioso y receloso. Merope seguía siendo desgarbada, demasiado delgada para su propio bien pero había ganado algo de normalidad con baños frecuentes, cremas y cuidado personal.

Su cabello ahora caía más corto sobre sus hombros, seguía siendo desordenado por su incapacidad de hacer sus propios peinados, pero mucho más decente que en otros tiempos.

— _M-me, m-me agrada que te gus-te_ —enunció esforzándose por no arrastrar la 'S' como un seseó constante.

Tom le sonrió con cariño y amor en sus ojos, algo que Harry sabía era mentira.

Los meses pasaron tortuosos para Harry, quien sabía que algo andaría mal porque era imposible que entre tanta nube de felicidad su Némesis haya terminado en un orfanato, pero la respuesta llegó pronto a sus dudas.

Fue un 28 de Octubre, Merope estaba redonda y gustaba de tararear canciones a su vientre mientras lo acariciaba, no era buena cantando (pese a que Tom dijera lo contrario, aunque Harry le encontraba toda la razón a Gaunt, era pésima cantante), y su mirada perdida y desviada se fijó en la ventana, en el frío invierno de Little Hangleton, cuando los copos de nieve caían que Merope Riddle llegó a su decisión.

Llevaban un año de matrimonio y Tom no podía escapar de ella cuando venía un niño en su camino, miró la poción sobre la mesa, sabía que era lo mejor, por lo cual cuando llegó su esposo lo recibió con una sonrisa y esperó pacientemente que los vestigios de falso amor pasaran. Sucediese lo que sucediese era imposible Tom Riddle se deshiciera de ella, no con un hijo.

Por lo menos eso fue lo que pensó.

— _¡Bruja, me envenenaste y ahora das a luz a un monstruo!_

_—¡Es tu hijo!_

_—¡Esa cosa nunca será mi hijo, lo repudio! Será un asqueroso bastardo que no conocerá a su padre ¡PORQUE NO LO TIENE!_

_—¡TOM, NO! No me dejes, nos desharemos de él, podemos ser solos tú y yo, como antes —trato de convercerle._

_—Asquerosa puta, sucia rata, bruja y ambiciosa. ¡Horrible! Nunca antes en mi vida me había sentido tan estúpido y sucio, me contaminaste con tu porquería, ¡ALÉJATE DE MÍ!_

_—¡Tom! ¡TOM! ¡Tooom!_ —nada.

Desde el momento en que Riddle cruzó la puerta de la casa en plena tormenta, Merope nunca más supo de él. No le mandó ayuda, no le dio dinero siquiera por su hijo y ella tuvo que sacarlos adelante, cada día más débil, cada día más sola y enferma.

Fue una noche antes de año nuevo, cuando los festejos estaban por doquier y la felicidad se vivía en las casas del pueblo cuando Harry supo que algo iba mal.

Se había despertado agitada y con dolores en su vientre, pensó por momentos que sólo su niño estaba inquieto, hasta que sintió otro fuerte dolor atravesar su espina dorsal y humedad.

— _Oh no, no ahora pequeño, no ahora_ —se levantó a trompicones de su cama, adolorida y agotada, pero necesitaba ayuda, pero en Little Hangleton no había un hospital, lo más cercano estaba a quince minutos y...

— _El Orfanato Wool... Quince minutos... ¡Oh demonios!_ —Merope trastabilló y cayó estrepitosamente sobre sus pies golpeándose gravemente en la cabeza.

No había nadie junto a ella, nunca lo hubo y ahora iba a morir con su hijo, lo único que le quedaba, sola en una casa que ya comenzaba a destruirse por su propio descuido. No quería, no a su hijo.

No a un inocente.

— _Por ti... Por ti..._

Lo que sucedió esa noche Harry lo recordaría por toda la vida, viendo como una mujer abandonada trataba de salvar a lo único que le quedaba, pensó en su madre y en que quizá ella hubiese hecho lo mismo. Merope camino lo más rápido que podía pese al dolor naciente y el frío, caminó con todo su espíritu dejando cada vez un poco de ella en el camino, la nieve caía y dificultaba todo, mientras que su fiebre subía y subía a cada paso.

Harry apretó sus puños, impotente y enojado, definitivamente el destino no quería a los descendientes de Slytherin, y lo que pareció horas para ambos, terminó con las rejas del orfanato ante sus ojos.

Aliviada, Merope golpeó con ímpetu la puerta deslizándose por el suelo, y después lo único que supo era ser tomada por los brazos y líquido escurrir.

— _Pobre... Peligro... Bebé... Puede... Muerto... Mujer sola..._ —Harry no escuchó bien, pendiente más de lo que le hacían a la mujer quien estaba tendida en una cama limpia y siendo despojada de su ropa con avidez.

La sangre y algo asqueroso corría por sus pies según su impresión.

Manojo de sangre, frío, soledad y malas vibras hicieron de ese parto algo terrible a sus ojos, con la inquietud de su todo saldría bien pese a que lo sabía, con el corazón en mano al ver a Merope gritar y gritar de dolor mientras se desgarraba, y había sangre, piel sucia y luego llanto.

— _Es un niño, muchacha, un niño saludable —le dijo la partera._

Harry miró al niño con interés, cubierto de sangre y con una mata de pelos suelos y oscuros por allí, lloraba mostrando que estaba vivo y que quería vivir, que había salido bien y estaba a salvo, lloraba con tantas ganas que Harry sintió sus ojos arder por el sentimiento de dolor que le provocaba saber a dónde se dirigía ése niño.

— _No hay nada que hacer, morirá —dijo una ayudante mientras limpiaba lo mejor posible a la mujer para que muriera con algo de dignidad._

_—Es un niño sano, chica, ¿No quieres pasar un tiempo con él?_

El sueño era pesado, pero ante la tentación de conocer a su único hijo abrió los ojos, y era perfecto. Sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas y estiró sus manos ansiando tocar la suave piel que él poseía.

— _¿Le tienes un nombre?_ —dijo la mujer afable.

Merope pareció pensarlo fríamente antes de hablar.

— _Thomas, Thomas Marvolo Riddle... El pequeño Tom_ —dijo acariciando su mejilla regordeta con el pulgar. Tom pareció calmarse y Harry lo miro sorprendido por unos instantes, siempre pensó que Tom se llamaba así, Tom, no Thomas.

Sintió una extraña sensación recorrerle, adormecido y agotado.

—" _Serás grande, atractivo e inteligente, Tom, serás lo que yo nunca pude hacer, ni mi família, serás tan grande que nadie te podrá decir nada ni omitir. Serás todo lo que las personas envidiarán y todo lo que quieras ser... Serás grande, hijo"_.

No supo si Merope Gaunt lo dijo realmente o sólo fue un eco de sus pensamientos, no supo qué le había pasado a Tom después de eso.

De lo único que se enteró es que cuando abrió nuevamente los ojos cansados, estaba en la bóveda familiar de Slytherin, el diario de Merope aún yacía con él en la última página del encuadernado y que todo lo que había visto era real.

{ · · · }

Hermione miró el reloj con insistencia una vez más. Había ya pasado tres horas desde que Harry salió y no tenía noticias de él y se estaba desesperando cada vez más.

—¡¿Puedes dejar de moverte por un instante, Mione? Me estás desesperando —dijo Ron molesto y celoso mientras cruzaba los brazos. Hermione rodó los ojos y abrió su boca para contestar:

—¡Honestamente, Ron! ¿Es que no te preocupa tu mejor amigo? Puede que lo hayan atrapado, que haya pasado algo terrible en el callejón Diagon o, pero, V-vol...

—¡No digas su nombre!

—¡BIEN! Que ese lo haya ma...

—¡Tampoco digas eso!

Hermione frunció el ceño y se sentó de mala gana cada vez más preocupada, el tenso silencio se apoderó de la mansión Black antes de escuchar el suspiro del pelirrojo.

—L-lo siento, Mione, pero no soy muy bueno manejando la tensión y... ¡Tú sabes!

La chica sonrió y asintió mientras miró el reloj nuevamente.

—¿Qué te parece hacerle el almuerzo a Harry? Él debe estar cansado de siempre cocinar ya que cuesta más que cazar, así... Así podrá recuperar energías, ¿No? —dijo dudosa.

—¡C-claro! Claro... Almuerzo... Me muero de hambre.

Hermione le sonrió y caminaron juntos a la salida, tensos y alertas a cualquier movimiento.

{ · · · }

Harry salió de la bóveda familiar aún reticente, pero no sabía cuánto tiempo había pasado dentro, a su salida encontró al mismo goblin cabrón mirándolo de arriba abajo.

—¿Estás bien, chico? —espetó con algo parecido a la preocupación.

—Claro —dijo extrañado—, ¿Cuánto estuve dentro?

—Tres horas con veinte minutos. Bien, no tomaste nada así que nos vamos, ¿Necesitas algo más?

—Sí, cambiar parte de mi dinero a moneda muggle.

—Ajá...

Cuando por fin pudo salir del banco escoltado por los duendes en una puerta trasera, miró el callejón Diagon con otros ojos, aún dándole vuelta a las vivencias que acababa de ver, pero al fijarse en la hora se dio cuenta que ya era pasado mediodía y necesitaba ir con sus amigos ya que estarían más que preocupados.

Se apareció en el mundo muggle, cerca de un centro comercial y se quitó discretamente la capa antes de hacer fila en un local de comida rápida y pedir las donas* con jugos. Caminó al callejón más cercano mirando a todos lados antes de aparecerse en la casa de Sirius.

Ya eran más de las dos de la tarde.

—¡HARRY! —gritaron sus amigos al verlo atravesar la puerta con todas sus extremidades, sin daños aparentes y con comida.

—¡¿Estás bien?

—¡¿Trajiste comida? —dijeron al unisón.

Harry se río en lo bajo y se sentó en la mesa siendo seguido por sus amigos.

—Lamento la demora, pero tuve problemas al ingresar al banco y... Ya saben...

Comenzó a contar una historia extendida de su reciente aventura omitiendo el hecho de ingresar (o cualquier hecho en realidad) que amenazara con sus nuevos conocimientos, le tendió el relicario a Hermione quien lo aceptó rápido al mirar las ojeras y el mal aspecto general que daba Harry.

—¿Enserio vigilan la entrada principal de Gringotts? Oh jodido Merlín, ¡Malditos bastardos! —por primera vez, Hermione no protestó ante el despliegue de improperios por parte de Ron.

—Seee —dijo cansado —, ¿No les molesta que me vaya a dormir un poco? Realmente estoy cansado y estoy seguro que pueden avanzar sin mí en el nuevo plan para encontrar el resto de los Horrocruxes o cómo ubicar los objetos para destruirlos.

Ambos asintieron sin ponerle peros pese a saber que las excusas que daba eran tontas, Harry era el único que conocía a un Basilisco o cómo encontrar la espada de Gryffindor o cualquier objeto calificable 'Oscuro' tenía una especie de radar para esas cosas, pero también admitían que su amigo no se veía de lo mejor pese a que la misión era urgente.

Algo allí no andaba bien con Harry, pero comprendían y necesitaba descanso o sino no funcionaba.

Harry se perdió en las mantas que habían acumulado en una habitación y pensó en lo que había visto, se dio su tiempo para tranquilizarse adecuadamente mientras los sonidos de la planta baja llegaban cada vez más bajos y menguantes; Caviló en sus nuevas memorias, en Thomas, en Merope, en Slytherin y el retorcido hecho que él era su descendiente y que su habilidad para hablarlo no era un 'regalo' por una maldición, sino un regalo genético.

Pensó en lo retorcido de la vida, en lo irónico que estaba siendo al tener comprensión por su Némesis y aún así querer matarlo.

Pensó en eso y mucho más, y poco apoco se fue sumiendo en un sueño sin descanso, en ver a gente caer y la constante presencia de Voldemort en su mente.

Harry se dejó caer.


	5. Ad terrorem

CAPÍTULO 5 — Ad terrorem

«El miedo es mi compañero más fiel, jamás me ha engañado para irse con otro »

Woody Allen – Actor, Escritor y Director estadounidense.

«El hombre más peligroso es aquel que tiene miedo»

Ludwing Börne – Escritor alemán.

Seseó enfadado por las nuevas noticias, se suponían que debían de ser 'agradables' según el idiota de Smith, pero lo único que lograban era colocarlo de peor humor, comenzaba a sentir el mundano dolor de cabeza que ni con magia parecía querer mermar.

¿A quién engañaba?

Estaba seguro que incluso un empresario eminente en el mundo mágico tendría esas migrañas sólo por sus empleados incompetentes, ¡Oh por Merlín bendito! ¿Es que estaba rodeado de idiotas?, porque así parecía... O la mitad de sus subordinados no tenían cerebro (el nombre de Goyle llegó a su cabeza), o la otra mitad estaba media loca (Ahh, su buena y otrora hermosa Bella), su potencial quedaba mermado con su inminente demencia.

De todas maneras, un montón de gente pensaba que él estaba loco, y sinceramente él creía que era la mejor calificación para su estado actual, e incluso para el normal. Sonrió macabramente antes de que su varita se agitara con naturalidad y un pesado cuerpo caía al piso gimiente y sollozante.

—Me puedes explicar, Artorius, ¿Cómo eso podría ser una buena noticia? —indagó con calma, calma que obviamente sentía pero no por eso sus pequeñas y mundanas serpientes reunidas tuvieran que saber.

—M-mi... M-mi señorrr... ¡Por favoooor! —¡Ahh! Las súplicas, le encantaban tanto como las odiaba.

—¿Mi señor, qué? —espetó de manera seca.

—P-piedad —la parte final quedó pegada de forma graciosa, y sólo por eso, el señor Tenebroso dejó de atormentar a su mascota.

—Artorius, Artorius, Artorius —repetía con su gracia habitual —, ¿Qué haré contigo, Artorius? —realmente estaba divagando, no podía ver cómo una noticia de esa magnitud podía ser buena —... No le encuentro ninguna utilidad al saber que Potter anda por ahí escondido entre las rocas, ni que tampoco están haciendo una "Misión" espacial por parte de Dumbledore —espetó molesto.

¿Qué era bueno?

¡No lo era! El mocoso Potter mínimo debe andar buscando algo para derrotarlo y la vieja cabra debe haberle dado 'algo' o mínimo datos para destru...

Horrocrux.

Antes que siquiera pudiera registrar esos hechos, se encontró en pleno con su ataque de ira.

—¡No! —siseó eufórico.

Pronto escuchó sonoros 'crack', no había absolutamente nadie en su sala de reuniones.

—¡Cobardes, inútiles hijos de pestilentes muggles! ¡Nagini! ¡Nagini!

Voldemort estaba enojado, Harry sonrió con sorna mientras se sujetaba la cabeza con fuerza y trataba de pensar en cosas más agradables, no pensó ni por un segundo en dejar de escuchar la conversación que había sostenido Thomas con sus Mortífagos, así que ya se había enterado.

—¡Harry, Hermione! ¡Vengan a ver esto!

Los pasos rápidos de Hermione se escucharon por toda la mansión Black, mientras que el cuadro de Walburga Black comenzaba a chillar descontenta por el ruido al cual estaba siendo sometida.

Harry, con el cuerpo más pesado y definitivamente más agotado incluso después de una reparadora siesta, caminó hasta donde se encontraban sus amigos.

—¿Qué sucede? —Harry no había querido pasar por ése pasillo en específico, el dolor que significaba saber que Sirius no se encontraría en su habitación lo habían hecho vetar ese paraje de la casa.

—Regulus —murmuró Ron señalando la puerta que estaba al frente de la de Sirius, nunca antes había deparado en ella.

Regulus Arcturus Black.

R.A.B

—R.A.B —aclaró Hermione más por decir algo que por reconocer un logro de búsqueda

El hermano de Sirius.

Le pareció gracioso que el Mortífago hermano de Sirius al final se 'cambiara de bando', redención, pensó para sí.

—Ya encontramos el relicario de todas formas.

—Parece como si alguien hubiese revuelto todo, Harry, está todo demasiado desordenado.

—¿Eh?

Sin siquiera pensarlo cruzó el marco de la puerta de Regulus y extendió su mano a la habitación que grababa en la puerta "Sirius Orión Black", ni recuerdos de un vago orden por parte de Sirius, parecía que había sido saqueado.

Habían fotos extendiéndose en el suelo, libros, recuerdos de adolescencia, alguna que otra escoba y...

—¡Harry! —Hermione jadeó su nombre, extendiéndole un pedazo de fotografía en donde se veía él con su padre quien corría detrás de él sosteniéndole en lo que era su primera escoba voladora, o por lo menos así lo sintió él, su pecho se estrujó y el conocido picor llegó a sus ojos viendo cómo James Potter sonreía afable a su hijo, a él.

—Falta mamá —dijo por inercia, la foto estaba cortada donde suponía que debía ir Lily Potter.

—Es hora de colocarse en acción, sólo hemos encontrado un horrocrux y aún no sabemos cómo conseguir destruirlo.

—¿No les parece extraño? —la voz de Harry sonó baja y lejana.

—¿Qué cosa? ¿Que esté todo destruido? —la semi-carcajada de Ron lo sacó de sus cavilaciones y miró la habitación de su padrino.

—No, no eso.

—¿Entonces?

—Dumbledore nos mandó a destruir a Voldemort, nos mando a destruir sus almas cuando sabe que la manera de hacerlo es reducida. Veneno de Basilisco y la espada de Godric... ¿Por qué hacerlo? ¿No primero tendríamos que buscar la forma en la cual eliminarlos, o por lo menos darla?

Silencio...

—Algo hace falta aquí —farfulló Hermione —, no es posible que él nos haya mandado a ciegas, lamento decirlo pero Harry tiene razón, Dumbledore no nos dijo toda la verdad.

—¡Como siempre! —espetaba enojado Ron —, siempre nos dice las cosas a medias, o sino miren cómo fue todo nuestra jodida vida en Hogwarts...

—Eso sólo quiere decir una cosa —su amiga estaba emocionada de repente —, que nuestra solución sólo llegará en el momento adecuado, ¿No lo creen?

—Sólo quería que nos centráramos en conseguir los pedazos de alma de Riddle, creo que eso debemos hacer...

—Él lo sabe —Harry no se hacía ilusiones al respecto, ahora que Tom sabía lo que ellos estaban haciendo, las cosas se complicaban y necesitaban moverse ahora.

—¿Quién sabe qué?

—Thomas, él sabe, acabo de ten...

—¿Thomas?

—¡Tom! ¡Tom Riddle!, su verdadero nombre es Thomas y ya lo sabe, joder. Necesitamos conseguir lo que nos falta.

—¡Descartemos!

Los pies de Hermione se movieron rápidamente a su lugar de trabajo, y agitó las páginas con eficiencia antes de mostrar lo que la inquietaba.

—Esto, no sé de lo que se trata, pero...

—Es el símbolo de las reliquias de la muerte —aclaró de la nada Harry.

—¿Las qué?

—Las reliquias de la muerte, son...

—¡Son puros cuentos!

—Mi capa es una reliquia, Ron, ¿O acaso has visto otra similar?

—¿Cómo sabes eso?

No era una sapiente decisión, de hecho era una bastante alocada, pero mañana por la mañana, después de tres horas de intensa charla, irían al valle Godric esperando lo peor.

—¿Esstás bien, cría?

—¿Nagini?

—Ssssí, tu madre ya llegó a casa, mi pequeña cría.

—Duele, duele mucho —si Harry no pudiera verlo, no creería que Tom Riddle, Thomas Riddle, estuviera sollozando de manera silenciosa, era un espectáculo que no quería ver, pero allí había una serpiente que era más pequeña de lo que recordaba —supuso que Nagini en esos tiempos siquiera alcanzaba la adolescencia, pero ya trataba a Tom como si no hubiera nada más importante en esta vida, ni en la otra— tratando de calmarlo, intentando darle calor cuando su cuerpo era frío y no podía nada más que hacer que apretar el delicado cuerpo destrozado con su cuerpo, siseándole un mundo de maravillas que no existía, tratando de hacerle ver que ya llegaría su tiempo de brillar tanto como el sol.

«el rencor que fue su frío manto permanecerá hasta que la magia toque su puerta... »

Aquellas palabras reverberaron en su mente mientras seguía mirando a Nagini envolverse desesperada —en su opinión— al pequeño cuerpo que era Tom. Le recordó sus mismos recuerdos, el frío rincón de su alacena, su mundo aparte, sus juguetes, sus recuerdos, su mundo de papel.

Le dolía.

—Tieness que volver, pequeña sserpiente, Nagini esstará aquí para ti, siempre.

—¿Ssiempre?

—Ssí.

Despertó envuelto en sudor, el relicario aún colgaba sobre su cuello y lo sentía latir con denuedo sobre su pecho, se sentía casi vivo, y una revelación golpeó su mente dejándolo trastornado.

Era su alma

No es como si no lo supiera realmente, pero recién comprendía la magnitud de aquello.

Tom había tomado la decisión de romper con su vida, de desmenuzar su alma y dejar de lado lo que lo hacía débil y humano; Estaba intentando olvidar... Su alma estaba colgando en su cuello, parte de él, de sus recuerdos y su vida.

Su alma vivía.

Oh santa mierda.

Estaban ya de pie a las 07:32 AM, Hermione recogió y guardó todas sus cosas en el diminuto bolso que poseía. Se afirmaron sus gorros más con ansiedad que por la necesidad de ser sujetados en su cabeza. Revisaron y guardaron sus varitas donde les fue más cómodo y pronto se encaminaron fuera de la residencia Black.

Harry miró por última vez lo que sería la mansión Black.

—Nos vemos en el valle Godric.

Harry recordaba muy bien su dormitorio, su cielo era de un celeste suave, y sobre su cuna tenía un carrusel, si forzaba un poco su memoria, podría jurar que eran escobas que volaban lento y en un vaivén relajante, mientras que entre ellas habían calderos que soltaban chispas de colores o burbujas, hasta podía percibir —o recordar— el ligero aroma de su habitación, suave sándalo que lo tranquilizaba.

Cuando abrió los ojos, Harry se vio en una habitación que sólo eran restos de lo que fue un hogar feliz.

—¡BELLA! —el grito resonó por la mansión Malfoy.

—¡Mi señor! —pronto unas rodillas chocaron contra el suelo resonando fuertemente, nadie dijo nada, pero aquello debería haber dolido a todas luces. Bella nunca se quejaría por algo que hacía por su maravilloso Lord.

—Tu cuenta.

—¿Mi cuenta?

—¡Quiero que vayas y escondas esta espada en tu cuenta en Gringotts.

—Claro, mi señor, todo sea por usted —el cuerpo encorvado sobre el suelo en una profunda reverencia, mientras que recibía la espada de Godric Gryffindor casi como si fuese impura de tocar algo que Voldemort alguna vez tuvo entre sus manos.

Era repulsivo.

—Espero que todo lo que te mandé a dejar allí esté aún.

—¡Por supuesto, mi señor! Nada se mueve de nuestra cuenta, mi señor, nada, nada, nada —aclaró con una gran sonrisa mientras sus rizos caían sobre parte de su rostro demacrado.

—Así me gusta —bisbiseaba suavemente, uno de sus dedos acarició la hundida mejilla de su siervo más fiel y le sonrió pese a que su desfigurado rostro lo único que producía eran maquiavélicas sombras.

—Mmmi señor —jadeó en un aliento. El señor Oscuro sonrió antes de dejar caer su mano pensando en cómo aumentar la seguridad en Hogwarts.

Del otrora celeste cielo poco quedaba, la pintura desquebrajada en las paredes, había un profundo hoyo en el cielo de la casa en donde había caído la maldición asesina, sus paredes estaban pintadas con algunos animales mágicos de los cuales algunos aún podían hacer mundanos movimientos como agitar su cola o batir sus alas; Desteñidos o decolorados... Lo que se oyera menos deprimente.

El piso rechinó cuando sus pies quisieron moverse a su cuna, que yacía intacta de desastres no naturales, pero llena de polvo y roída por la humedad o desmanes del clima.

Sus ojos picaban y la ansiedad parecía subir por su garganta. El chirrido de la madera le molestaba, sobre todo cuando se ponían en sintonía con el paso de sus pies, no miró hacia atrás por un segundo ya que aún podía sentir la magia en el ambiente; Negra y siniestra.

Caminó en silencio por lo que pudieron ser minutos, todo inundado de nieve en su alrededor y lejanos villancicos por la temporada. Diciembre era una época fría y acogedora si sabías con quien pasarla. Sus pies se arrastraron dejando un deprimente camino por las anchas calles del valle Godric, alzó su vista apreciando los copos caer con un vaivén hipnotizante y aletargador, no podía creer que estuviera caminando por esas calles lamentando su mala suerte y aún así pensar en que Tom no era más que una víctima de las circunstancias.

Sólo una víctima, igual que él.

Pero incluso en su estado depresivo actual, algo lo llevó a preguntar, ¿Qué era lo que había roto a Thomas Riddle?

Necesitaba conseguir con aún más ahínco una respuesta.

—¡Harry!

—Shhss, Hermione, nos pueden escuchar.

—Oh, lo siento.

—Compañero, ¿Cómo estás? Pensábamos que algo malo te había ocurrido, ¡No vuelvas a hacer eso! —regañó lo más suave posible. El pecho de Harry creció y sintió un confortable calor cuando su amigo le dijo eso, les sonrió radiante y asintió vagamente

—Vamos a ver a mis padres, agradezcan que el valle Godric es pequeño, o sino, moriríamos en el intento de encontrar el cementerio —río con gracias antes de emprender camino.

Los copos de nieve siguieron cayendo, sus pisadas marcaban un camino que comenzaba a difuminarse con el paso del tiempo y tras unas cuantas calles que no los llevaban a ninguna parte encontraron un cementerio al costado de lo que parecía una Iglesia; Harry nunca antes había pensando en la fe de los magos y brujas de Gran Bretaña, sabía que no creían en Dios, pero tampoco que poseían capillas. El sonido de los villancicos lo trajo de vuelta al mundo, y tras la espalda de Ron y Hermione marchó suavemente, leyendo el nombre de las tumbas y los diferentes epitafios que poseían.

Aquí yace la mujer que resonó mi magia

Alboroto mi descendencia

Y enajenó mi mente

Edora Laurie Dusquene Dorian

27 de Febrero 1923 - 15 de Agosto 1971

Sonrió por lo leído y sus pies siguieron caminando entre las tumbas aglomeradas de blanco, o en algunas ocasiones, con flores nuevas o marchitas; Era una bonita vista, por lo menos así lo pensó él. Fue cuando Hermione lo llamó en voz alta cuando supo que los había encontrado.

James Lander Potter Black, 27 de Marzo de 1960 – 31 de Octubre de 1981

Lily Silene Potter Evans, 30 de Enero de 1960 – 31 de Octubre de 1981

El último enemigo que será derrotado es la muerte

¿Lander? De las cosas que uno se entera sin quererlo, siempre que hablaban de sus padres lo único que escuchaba era "James y Lily Potter" o "James y Lily", ¡Hasta sabía el segundo nombre de Remus! Silene... Hum, al parecer los Evans también tenían tradiciones que seguir, sonrió.

Hermione agitó su varita formando una corona hermosa de narcisos, mientras que Ron —increíblemente— hizo lo mismo sólo que creo una flor rara que sólo podía ser mágica por el brillo que tenía. Al ver la mirada extrañada de sus amigos, aclaró con vergüenza:

—Em... Flos fata, mamá la hace cuando vamos a visitar el mausoleo de los Weasley, no es tan grande como el de los... —de allí en más comenzó a murmurar cada vez más bajo hasta hacer imposible seguir sus palabras; Harry le sonrió con agradecimiento antes de ver cómo la corona que parecía brillar inhumanamente —en ella— danzaban pequeñas hadas que en algún momento de la vida de Ron, le hicieron el trabajo imposible en Transfiguración.

—Gracias —y no lo dijo solamente por las coronas, o por acompañarlo, sino por todo, estaba realmente agradecido de tener buenos amigos y al parecer lo comprendieron sin siquiera intentarse explicar. Hermione sólo le sonrió radiante aún cuando su piel de color trigueño parecía perder color al pasar los días, o que bajo los azulados ojos de Ron habían profundas ojeras, pero estos brillaban con gallardía y aprecio.

—¿Qué es eso?

—El signo de las reliquias —dijo tras limpiarlo Hermione, sorprendida que el casi monumento que tenían los Potter poseyera aqu... — ¡Harry!

—¿Qué? —chilló sorprendido por el repentino grito de su amiga.

—¡Los Potter!

—¿Qué?

—¿Son descendientes de los Peverell?

—Erghh... ¿Sí?

—Oh por Merlín...

Había una posada en el valle Godric, no querían arriesgarse en el pequeño pueblo de magos, pero no podían pasar allí más de una noche, corrían peligro ya que Voldemort conocía la ubicación de este y sabía que Harry tendría unas enormes ganas de visitar el supuesto pueblo que lo vio crecer.

—Mierda —escuchó a su derecha.

—¿Qué pasa Ron? —bisbisaba la Gryffindor.

—Aquella vieja, nos viene siguiendo desde hace tiempo.

—¿Quién?

—Ella...

—Espera... La reconozco, ¿No es Bathilda?

—Harry Potter...

—¿Quieren té? —la suave y a la vez erudita voz de la señora Bagshot llenó la polvorienta y semi-destruida casa.

—No, gracias Señora Bagshot —dijo una muy respetuosa Hermione.

—¡No pasa nada, muchacha! Seré vieja pero aún recuerdo cómo hacer un té, las maravillas de la magia, ¿No? —su voz jocosa los hizo perder un poco la tensión inicial.

—Oh, entonces le ayudaré. Chicos, ¡No hagan desmanes!

—Sí mamá —dijo lacónicamente Ron.

Harry le sonrió a su amigo mientras veía la cantidad inhumana de libros que poseía la mujer, eran pilas y pilas sostenidas por magia —porque era imposible se mantuvieran erigidas con aquellas curvas y temblores que tenía de repente—. Muy cerca del fuego, donde resguardaba la madera para hacer el fuego u cosas que no entendía, vio un paquete.

Gracias por tus recuerdos compartidos, querida Bathilda,

tu buena amiga, Rita S.

PS. Disfruta el libro

Harry desenfundó sin ninguna consideración el texto pese a que estaba sellado, y ante él apareció en una portada rosa, con el nombre de la odiosa Rita con grandes letras doradas y brillantes el título del texto:

Vida y mentiras de Albus Dumbledore

¡Con imágenes incluidas!

Algo dentro de él pesó en el estómago, ya sea porque la foto de la persona que había aprendido a querer como a un padre, o porque sus dudas crecientes por Dumbledore habían ido creciendo con el tiempo.

—Lo encontraste —dijo ella con penosa voz —, rogaba a Merlín cada noche para que ése texto no apareciera en tus manos nunca... O por lo menos, cuando la guerra aún continuaba.

—¿Perdón?

—Rita, ella tiene la capacidad de hacer mostrar nuestros errores como si fueran aberraciones, y lo que le pasó a Albus no fue la excepción.

—Pero aquí dice que usted coopero con el...

—¡Patrañas! Me engañó. Vino aquí un día y después no supe de mi misma hasta la mañana siguiente. Soy vieja, señorita, y puede que sepa defenderme un poco, pero ella usa artimañas y trucos demasiados salvajes como para dejarla entrar sí o sí; El Ministerio nunca apeló a mi demanda y ella se hizo los millones que ahora recaudan ese escandaloso libro, no dudo que personas como Muriel Weasley o Lucius Malfoy pueden estar regocijándose por esto. Albus era un buen hombre...

—Pero eso no significa que no se equivoque, y a veces pedir disculpas no es suficiente —cortó el azabache con una mirada derrotada. De pronto, Bathilda se dejó caer en el sofá y parecía haber envejecido veinte años más con solo esas palabras, dio un largo suspiro que a Harry le llegó el corazón antes de volver a completar:

—No, no es suficiente.

El tenso silencio pareció disminuir cuando Hermione trajo el té, Harry sopló en la taza absorto mientras veía el humo perderse en el ambiente, mientras que Ron gemía a su costado porque por fin podía tomar algo caliente y que relajara su estómago hambriento.

—Te quería mucho, Harry —le dijo luego de unos minutos mirando a la nada —. Siempre que venía a hacerme compañía me contaba sobre tus travesuras, aventuras, tus notas o lo preocupado que estabas cuando te metiste en un lío... No pienses que no te quiso de verdad, eras como...

—Su hijo, lo sé —dijo él, también aceptando lo que muchas personas trataban de decirle tras su muerte, por fin podía decirlo —, lo sé, y créame que yo también lo sentí así, o lo siento así... Pero no puedo evitar pensar que por mucho que lo quiera... No puedo justificar sus errores del pasado, lo que debería haber hecho y no hizo, lo que...

—Comprendo —la anciana le replico suavemente con una senil sonrisa en su rostro. Sus ojos brillaron extrañamente al parecer recordando algo con felicidad ante ello, y Harry la dejó, porque él también quería perderse en sus recuerdos.

—¿Harry? ¿De qué recuerdos hablas? —su puntillosa amiga no podía dejar pasar algo tan básico como su pregunta.

—¿De verdad quieres saberlo, Hermione, de verdad quieres? —la pregunta fue una tormenta para ella; Podía apreciar la presión, el dolor y la confusión que tenía el menor en esos momentos, pidiéndole que reconsiderara todo antes de afirmar o negar algo...

—No, no quiero —ella le susurro suavemente antes de sonreírle con gratitud y seguir mirando a Bathilda.

—Hay cosas que por muy ciertas que sean, tienen una explicación tras ellas —Ron ahora estaba en un inusual silencio, quizás porque reconocía que no tenía nada que cooperar allí, o porque su curiosidad lo instaba a ello, pero siguió bebiendo su té con calma, mirando el intercambio de palabras como algo normal y apacible en su posición. Por primera vez desde que habían partido, era hora de que Harry hablara con alguien que le podía responder.

—¿Quién es el chico de la foto? —inquirió cuando pudo apreciar a un chico rubio, de buen porte y bastante atractivo.

—¿Él? —replicó llamando la foto.

—Sí...

—Es mi sobrino, Gellert.

—¿Gellert? —preguntó extrañada Hermione sin poder evitar hablar.

—Gellert Grindelwald.

Harry podía jactarse de ver anonadada y callada a Hermione Granger por una vez en la vida, quizás se burlaría de ella cuando salieran de todo este embrollo.

—Lo suspendieron de Dumstrang por comportamiento peligroso y uso extenso de la magia oscura.

—¡Pfff! —exclamaba su amigo con una sonrisa entre dientes, mientras que Bathilda le sonrió conocedora.

—Para que usted sepa, señor Weasley, la magia Oscura no es tan malvada como muchos pretenden saber. Le dicen así porque es adictiva en algunos hechizos, es como... la... ¿Droga muggle? —recibió un pequeño asentimiento por parte de Harry y Hermione —; Tengo entendido que cuando los muggles se meten estas cosas pasan a ser 'malas' personas por lo que provoca. Para una sociedad mayoritariamente sana —por decirlo de alguna manera— conocer a alguien que consume esas cosas que no sé muy bien qué son, los hace alejarse de sus metas o dejan de ser quienes realmente son.

"Dígame, señorita...

—Granger —aclaró rápidamente.

—Señorita Granger, usted dejaría de lado al señor Potter porque de repente comenzó a consumir eso, pese a que él sabe que es malo para su organismo.

—¡Por supuesto que no!

—Lo mismo pasa con la magia Oscura —declaró categóricamente —, en Dumstrang le enseñan a los jóvenes a controlarla para que no recaigan en una adicción, o para que sepan controlar algunos hechizos que no por ser oscuros merecen ser olvidados, pero Gellert se volvió ambicioso y cuando quisieron ayudarlo se negó porque había entrado algo que le hizo volverse... Impulsivo —sabían que aquello no era lo que quería decir realmente, la palabra correcta sería loco aunque nadie quería contradecirla —... Sus padres decidieron que lo mejor sería venirse a Inglaterra, donde podría mantener un ojo sobre él y despejarse, pero conoció a Albus, éramos vecinos, Kendra era una buena mujer...

Harry vagamente recordaba haber leído la tumba de Dumbledore, la pasó de largo consumido por el dolor y la desazón, pero el nombre de Ariana lo golpeó de repente.

—Ariana —balbució entrecortadamente.

—¿Lo sabes, no? Eso fue algo que Albus nunca pudo perdonarse...

El verano nunca se había sentido tan fuerte en el Valle, pero aún así las montañas parecían arremolinar el húmedo aire dando algo de satisfacción a las personas que habitaban. Albus había salido a darle su paseo mensual a Ariana en el patio trasero, mientras que Kendra hacía algo para comer, ya era tarde y Aberforth seguía mirando a su hermano de mala forma, le molestaba el hecho que Albus pasara un corto período de tiempo con su hermana pero nada hacia que su madre lo regañara.

—Albus está muy ocupado, Abe, por favor hazle la vida más simple a tu hermano y no le des tantos problemas.

—¡Problemas! ¡Problemas nos da él! No tiene por qué cumplir con todos esos deberes, sólo quiero que esté un poco más de tiempo en casa, con Ariana, contigo, ¡Conmigo maldita sea!

—¡Abe!

—¿Es tanto pedir? ¿A mi hermano?

Kendra lo miró tratando de aligerar la tensión naciente, y pese a que sabía que su hijo mayor escuchaba todo tras la puerta, no pudo evitar que Abe hablara demás.

Su hijo salió corriendo escaleras arriba y pronto el portazo de su cuarto resonó por su casa.

—¿Y Ariana? —preguntaba al tratar de mermar la tensión en su cocina.

—En el salón, pintando... Madre, tú cre...

—Es hora de comer, Albus, ¿Por qué no alistas la mesa?

—... Claro. Después tengo que salir, hay una convención en Rumania y no volveré en cuatro o seis días, no sé si estaré para...

—¿El cumpleaños de Abe? —declaró algo molesta.

—Lo siento...

—No lo sientas, Albus, estás cumpliendo tus sueños, pero a veces me gustaría que escucharas más a Abe quien no está diciendo tonteras después de todo; Te vas por semanas, a veces por meses y siempre vuelves con nuevos títulos, descubrimientos o libros lo cual es bueno porque sé que estás desarrollando algo en ti que siempre , pero no puedo dejar de pensar en lo triste que estaría tu padre y Ariana si supieran lo que estás haciendo. Te alejas de nosotros y no te das cuenta de lo que estás perdiendo...

Albus no dijo nada más, pero sólo alistó tres puestos en la mesa antes de salir de casa sin mirar atrás. Caminó por las floridas y desiertas calles del Valle Godric mirando las copas de árboles y a las personas ir y venir hasta que alcanzó la zona central del gran parque. El valle Godric era un pequeño pueblo más campestre y tranquilo que otra cosa numerosas familias sangre pura tenían pequeñas casas —que eran lo único que permitía el pueblo— para pasar vacaciones o arrancar de la irrealidad.

Su padre, en ese tiempo la cabeza de la familia Dumbledore, decidió que la mansión era demasiado ostentosa —o mejor dicho— mucha casa para tan poca gente, además su padre Brian (el abuelo de Albus) sólo había tenido un hijo y su papá no quería que se sintieran tan solos en una enorme mansión como esa, quizás por ello se sintió tan culpable cuando le sucedió eso a Ariana.

Caminó hasta un árbol de Guayacán sostenido más por la magia en la tierra que por correspondencia a su zona, si mal no recordaba era común en la zona sudamericana que en Europa; Era un enorme árbol con grandes ramas y coloridas flores amarillas, era un hermoso espectáculo. Gustaba sentarse bajo del y aspirar su característico olor que podía confundirse con muchos otros.

—Son nativos de un país llamado Venezuela, hablan Español o Castellano según la zona en la cual vayas... Por lo que tengo entendido aún están en guerras por saber quién quiere gobernar en esas zonas.

—Pero no son únicamente de allí, hay otros países que los tienen y son de diferentes colores...

—Es la tierra.

—Me gusta el amarillo.

El silencio creció por unos momentos antes de que Albus mirara al joven que le había hablado.

—Ha sido un gusto, pero tengo que marchar.

—Yo también, le prometí a mi tía que estaría puntual para el almuerzo.

Reclinaron sus cabezas un poco antes de separarse en lo que ellos creían definitivamente, Albus no tenía ganas de comer en casa, y después de dar unas cuántas vueltas más y no querer almorzar en ningún restorán del pueblo, decidió caminar a la casa de Bathilda, quien era una joven historiadora con la cual se llevaba muy bien. Ella era una buena amiga y estaba más que dispuesta a ayudarle cuando lo necesitaba.

—Bathilda.

—¡Albus, chico! Te habías perdido la semana pasada, tu madre Kendra me dijo que estabas en la reunión con el consejo de magos debido a las irregularidades en San Mungo.

—Sí, algo así, ¿Te molesta que llegue a esta hora? Tuve un pequeño problema en casa y...

—No molestas, hombre, es más, quiero presentarte a mi sobrino. Estábamos almorzando así que espero te nos unas.

—Muchas gracias.

No pasó mucho tiempo cuando Gellert lograra captar la atención completa de Albus y viceversa, fue la primera para Dumbledore que encontraba a alguien con sus mismas visiones políticas, sociales e incluso investigativas y pronto encontró una insana obsesión por su atractivo amigo que comenzó a desequilibrar su nula vida familiar hasta terminar ganándose el odio de su hermano Abe.

Todo pareció empeorar con la accidental muerte de Kendra a manos de su pequeña hermana y que Abe haya ingresado nuevamente a Hogwarts con una Depresión que parecía no mermar al pasar los meses. Muchas veces Albus tuvo que hacer espacio en su agenda repleta para ir a hablar con el Director de Hogwarts sobre su hermano, la muerte de su madre al comienzo pareció ser una buena excusa para la actitud rebelde del menor, pero al pasar el tiempo se volvió insípida e insatisfactoria.

—No sé qué hacer con él, Gellert. ya no puedo más —un abatido Albus estaba en la habitación de su amigo, le sorprendía a veces que Gellert fuese tan inteligente y desordenado, no podía evitar sonreír un poco cuando vio montones de libros que él mismo tenía pero abierto en páginas puntuales, rayados y un montón de apuntes que desquiciarían a cualquiera que no los entendiera —, ¿Sigues buscando las Reliquias?

—Estoy cerca, Albus —dijo entusiasmado —, no puedo creer que se me hayan pasado datos tan básicos como la ascendencia. Ya estoy cerca de saber quién tiene aquella varita, pero es cosa de buscar quién tiene como ancestro a los Peverell y...

—Pero la mayoría de los linajes mágicos están entremezclados.

—Sí, pero sólo los descendientes directos tienen acceso a sus bóvedas.

—¿Qué quieres decir?

—Que pueden haber mil millones de descendientes Peverell, pero sólo algunas familias tienen acceso a las bóvedas de ellos, y sólo la cabeza de familia posee las reliquias.

Aquello pareció sorprender a Albus, pero asintió vagamente ya que su cabeza estaba más ocupada viendo cómo solucionar sus problemas familiares, Ariana no podía pasar muchas horas sola en el sótano de su casa sin tener un accidente o que su magia comenzara a agitarse al sentirse abandonada.

—Tengo que partir, Gellert, no puedo dejar a Ariana tanto tiempo sola, no en estas condiciones.

—¿Te acompaño?

—Sí, puedes.

Fueron meses complicados y satisfactorios a la vez, cada vez que Albus veía a Gellert o se sentaran a conversar ya sea en la habitación del último, o en la cocina de Albus —donde sea— le producía una satisfacción inconcebible y desconocida, algo que no había sentido ni siquiera en Hogwarts; Gellert era alguien interesante con puntos válidos y lengua nociva y atrayente, sin duda él podría convencer sin ningún tipo de complicación que los Dragones no eran peligrosos, o que no se necesitaba un Ministro de Magia en Gran Bretaña.

Era sorprendente.

—Nunca supe muy bien cómo sucedió —Harry volvió a prestar atención a las palabras dichas por Bathilda —, pero un día cuando Aberforth vino de vacaciones en Diciembre, estalló una conversación con Albus sobre lo encerrada que estaba su hermana desde que salía con Gellert, luego todo fue un caos y Albus vio el cuerpo de su hermana Ariana en el suelo. Gellert se marchó al día siguiente sin previo aviso, Albus nunca me quiso hablar de ello y desde ese día nunca más le hablo a Albus como lo hacia.

"Antes sólo podía estar decepcionado, pero de allí en más sólo era un extraño usurpando el puesto de su padre, el recuerdo de su madre y la confianza de Ariana.

"¿Saben ustedes por qué Percival se fue a Azkaban por atacar niños muggles? —preguntaba con melancolía, fue una frase tonta sabiendo que ellos desconocían esa información, pero aún así quería tener un tiempo de tranquilidad con sus atormentados recuerdos —, porque fue por culpa de ellos que Ariana quedó así, ella no era Squib, sólo que esos muggles la golpearon y maltrataron por hacer magia y ellos no podían... Percival nunca estuvo tan arrepentido de iniciar el movimiento pro-muggle como en ése entonces, y Albus tomó el peso del lodoso renombre que caían sobre ellos y Kendra la de ver a su hija loca. Ni la magia ni los Psiquimagos pudieron ayudarla. Era tan hermosa, con su rubio cabello y grandes ojos...

"Años después Albus tuvo que matar a Gellert pese a que no quería, ¿Cómo matar a quien amas? —dijo con una sonrisa triste acariciando el rostro de su sobrino a través del marco.

Ron por primera vez quiso agregar algo, pero la mirada penetrante de Hermione lo hizo entrar en razón, el silencio fue ensordecedor por unos segundos y pronto Harry recordó otras fotos que habían en el estante y sonrió al ver una suya intentando mantenerse de pie mientras un agitado James corría por su alrededor tratando de que no se golpeara contra el suelo, cosa que pasaba al final y lo recogía rápidamente para mimarlo, la secuencia volvió a suceder nuevamente y sus labios se extendieron aún más por sus mejillas y la tomó sin precaución.

—No sabía que conociera a mis padres —aquello tomó por sorpresa a sus oyentes, y mostró la fotografía donde su padre parecía querer salvarlo del suelo pese a que tenía un enorme pañal puesto.

—¡Oh, Harry! Te ves adorable, y tu padre era sumamente atractivo, ya veo por qué el profesor Snape parece odiarlo tanto, ¡Tiene tu misma mirada! Aunque no el color, pero se comprende —hablaba atropelladamente, jaló la foto a su regazo notando más detalles como que Harry era un niño con mejillas rosas, o que sus ojos parecían más grandes de los que tenía ahora, sus pestañas eran igual de largas, espesas y curvadas.

—Compañero, ¡Pareces niña con ése pelo largo!

—Eras un niño encantador, Harry, y claro que conocía a tus padres. Te cuidé muchas veces cuando no se fiaban del vándalo de Sirius, o Remus estuviese ocupado. Te alegrará saber que Pettegrew nunca fue considerado, era demasiado despistado e irresponsable.

Por horas, Harry, Ron y Hermione escucharon historias sobre unos jóvenes James y Lily Potter, un Sirius que a pesar de ser despistado y alocado cada vez que estaba a su cuidado parecía tapizar la casa en almohadas, mientras que al comienzo Remus parecía reticente a hacerse cargo de él por su licantropía, y después no podía evitar añorar cuidarlo sobre todo cuando estaba tranquilo.

—Eras un niño tan feliz, Harry —le dijo sin mala intención, sólo recordando lo que él también quería, o añorando lo mismo que él: Los buenos tiempos.

Fue tarde, entrada la madrugada, cuando decidieron que era hora de dejarla descansar —más porque debían hacerlo— Hermione los arrastró al bosque más cercano del valle Godric, y caminaron por lo que creyeron serían horas antes de pararse. Mientras Hermione y Harry colocaban las barreras, Ron se dedicaría a armar la tienda entre los árboles asegurando mejor su lugar de descanso y pesaba en dónde podían conseguir un poco de comida sin llamar la atención por la hora.

—Esto es algo en lo cual debemos pensar —estaba agotada, y también un poco molesta y sabía que se debía al relicario que colgaba en su cuello.

—Lo mejor será comer algo para despejarnos un poco antes de meternos de lleno a este aluvión de información —el agotamiento resentía su cerebro, y trozos de conversación que llevaba espiando de Voldemort, los extraños sueños y las visiones se hacían cada vez más difíciles de sobrellevar solo, realmente no quería hablar con sus amigos en ese estado tan difícil que tenía, se sentía débil y volátil.

—No tenemos nada que comer.

—Guardé algunas meriendas en nuestra última parada, nos servirá por ahora pero tendremos que levantarnos más temprano para conseguir una buena comida.

—Ajá —Harry vio partir a sus amigos con modorra, su mente comenzó a jugar con la información que le había dado la señora Bagshot, y pronto creo imágenes ficticias de aquella realidad que se le antojaba mentira. Se imaginó a su madre regañando a su padre por comprarle una escoba, o a Sirius corriendo igual que James cuando comenzaba a caminar con sus aletargados pasos que lo llevarían solo un poco más lejos de donde estaba.

Un Remus cuenta cuentos y su madre que lo mecía con tanto amor como él era capaz de pensar, aún encontraba utópico que alguien pudiera amarlo de tal manera, pero les creía.

Realmente les creía.

A Remus, a Sirius, a Dumbledore y a Bathilda. A cualquier persona que le decía "Tus padres te amaron tanto, Harry" se los creía, porque sabía que era verdad.

Poco a poco el sopor comenzó a ganarle la batalla, y sus brazos se extendieron por la mesa e ingresó en un extraño sueño.

Pisos de mármol, grandes pilares que le recordaban las películas romanas que veía su tía Petunia, muchas figuras y retratos que se movían mientras que la opulencia de aquel lugar parecía obnubilarlo por completo. Escuchó pequeños siseos y pasos a lo lejano u lo cercano —no sabría decirlo de manera correcta—, y mientras más se acercaba a aquella puerta labrada, más comprendía lo que sucedía.

—¡La viste, Bella! —gritó apenas llegó Voldemort.

—Sí, mi señor, mi amo. Está todo tal y cual lo dejé —repetía jocosa, acercándose con una sensualidad bruta y nada agradable a su vista y parecía que Tom pensaba lo mismo.

—Espero que esa copa no se mueva de tu bóveda, Bella, o sino...

—No, no, mi señor. ¡Nunca, nunca!

Despertó agitado mientras su amigo lo zamarreaba preocupado, el trato de sonreírle, pero como cada vez que se metía sin querer a la mente de Tom, el dolor y cansancio parecían no tener límites.

—¿Compañero?

—E-estoy bien... Sí, bien —trató de solucionar tontamente.

—Venga, comamos algo y ya hablamos mañana, estamos muy cansados para algo más —decidía sin reclamos el pelirrojo. Harry solo asintió mas por compromiso que por otra cosa, comieron en silencio durante un corto período de tiempo antes que Hermione se aclarara la garganta para poder hablar.

—Creo que hoy dormiré con el guardapelo, Harry, no te ves muy bien y...

—No —la palabra salió con tal ímpetu que se sorprendió —, digo... Cuando ustedes duermen con el parece quitarles más magia o enojarlos aún más, yo no sufro tanto de eso, ya tengo otra cosa con la cual lidiar y es más fuerte —dijo haciendo énfasis en su cicatriz y conexión mental que poseía.

—Mmm... No estoy muy segura, Harry...

—Anda, Mione, no quiero que mañana amanezcamos discutiendo, sobre todo con Ron —el aludido se sonrojó profundamente, mas no dijo nada

—Bien... Solo procura tener cuidado, Harry.

Se estaba haciendo adicta a esa maldita cosa.

Cuando estaba listo para dormir en el catre, Ron apagó la luz y él se cubrió con la colcha antes de rodar a un costado y soñar, o mejor dicho, recordar.


	6. Decisĭo

* * *

« _Somos nuestra memoria, somos ese quimérico museo de formas inconstantes, ese montón de espejos rotos_ »

 

 **Luis Borges**  – Escritor argentino.

« _Existe en nosotros varias memorias. El cuerpo y el espíritu tienen cada uno la suya_ »

 **Honoré de Balzac** – Escritor francés.

* * *

 

Frío, frío cuarto de prisión. Ventanas sucias, cortinas raídas y la sensación de humedad que calaba los huesos, Harry conocía esa sensación...  _Era la soledad apremiante y amiga_.

Le parecía extraño todo, sobre todo por el hecho que se acordaba de haber echado un hechizo calentador en su manta ya que si bien la tienda era más templado que el exterior, seguía siendo muy fría como para habitarla sin ningún tipo de precaución.

Pero realmente, eso no era lo que le atraía, sino la sensación de abandono y vacío casi inherente en él que lo descolocó, sobre todo sabiendo que se había acostado más confortable de lo que había estado en toda su vida, sobre todo sabiendo que Dumbledore, sus padres, y un Sirius más juvenil lo querían con tanta naturalidad como les era respirar... La vida era dura, y para él era sencillamente el doble, pero saber esas minucias sobre que su padre quería llamarlo  _Enveldork*_  en vez de Harry como su madre, o que Bathilda incluso conocía a sus abuelos era refrescante y cálido.

No frío y desolado.

¿Ugh?

A su alrededor todo era de un inusual grisáceo y miradas infelices, y aquel vidrio recordaba haberlo visto en alguna otra parte... ¿Y esas fotos?

— _¡Uyy! Pero si el freaky-nerdy de Riddle está leyendo otra vez,_ _ **solo**_ —alguien había escupido esas palabras con aún más desdén del cual Malfoy padre e hijo podían poseer, el odio destilaba en cada sílaba como veneno y le recordó en un tiempo lejano las otroras amenazas de su reconocido Némesis.

— _¿Golpeado niños nuevamente, Dawson?_ —la voz suave y siseante la reconocería en cualquier lado, le sorprendía que el pequeño Riddle poseyera esa fonética desde tan pequeño, lo cual lo hacía tétrico y morboso a la vez.

— _¿Preocupado?_

— _Aburrido. ¿Es ahora mi turno?_ —declaró como si tuviera que ir a comprar el pan.

— _¡No me busques, Riddle!_

El chico era por lo menos cinco años más grande que Tom, o quizás Thomas era demasiado pequeño para su edad, lo cual no le sorprendía... El Orfanato no se veía de lo mejor y dudaba que le dieran tres comidas básicas a esa edad, él era experto en ese tema de todas formas.

— _Si no me dirás nada es mejor que te vayas, encuentro más interesante ver el patrón mohoso de mi pared que hablar contigo_ —el grito de ira se venía venir desde el momento que Harry pudo apreciar al niño  _Dawson_  entrar por la puerta, Harry no sabía por qué, pero encontraba algo turbio en aquel mocoso, incluso más que en el pequeño Voldemort, lo cual no dejaba de interesarle y horrorizarlo por partes iguales.

Dawson lanzó su delgado pero gran esqueleto sobre Tom y el puño recayó sobre la mandíbula aún oliva del menor, ni siquiera se atrevió a hacer una mueca cuando la magia pura y poderosa del menor llenó la sala paralizando a su agresor hasta que la escena pareció congelarse.

Harry vio salir a Thomas debajo del otro chico, quien hasta ahora veía que tenía el cabello rubio sucio y recortado de mala forma. No dudaba que sería un hombre atractivo si se cuidaba, pero así como iba solo lograría ser un matón sin ningún tipo de proyecto de vida como lo era su primo Dudley.

— _¡Estúpido!_ —gritó el menor con tanta irritación y sentimiento que hasta él logró  _sentir_  el vestigio de la emoción —  _¡Maldito hijo de perra! Me gustaría descuartizar tu cuerpo y echarlo al mar, me gustaría... Me gust-aría t-tanto_  —sollozo, uno roto y solitario.

¿Cuántos años tendría?

¿Seis?

Se veía tan roto y necesitado que la insana necesidad de cargarlo y colmarlo con amor no se fueron hasta que vio en sus ojos el mismo odio por la vida que tenía el actual señor Oscuro, una necesidad primaria de saberse mejor que el resto, de no dejarse caer, de sencillamente eliminar a cualquier persona que le molestara.

— _Maldito hijo de puta_ —Tom lo pateó sólo por el placer de hacerlo, y pisó su mano sencillamente para obtener algo más de libertad hasta que su magia dejó de arremolinarse a su ira y el niño volvía a estar parado en la puerta de entrada mirando en la misma posición del comienzo.

Tom cogió su libro antes de salir y el recuerdo comenzó a hacerse confuso.

Harry parpadeó somnoliento, se sentía completamente pesado y sin ningún tipo de razón, adormecido. Cuando por fin pudo levantar su vista —o mirar correctamente— sin siquiera sentir un retazo de cansancio, se dio cuenta que ya no estaba en la habitación de Thomas, sino en un austero y agreste patio que tenía repartidos unos pocos setos y algún pedazo verde que había vivido milagrosamente.

— _¡Tú, pequeña escoria demente!_ —miró con horror como una mujer de rubios cabellos bien peinados, pero con ojos dilatados por la ira ceñía el delgado brazo de Riddle con fuerza.

— _Suélteme_ —bisbisó el menor ocultando el dolor latente. Sabía que eso dejaría una contusión.

— _¡Que te suelte! ¡Lo has vuelto a hacer, anómalo! El padre Silas quiere "hablar" contigo, muchacho_ —sin esperar siquiera una réplica por parte Thomas, la señora lo arrastro por los pasillos de lo que Harry pensó correctamente era el Orfanato Wool. Se agitó un poco pero comenzó a seguirle el paso pese a saber que el recuerdo se movía según los sucesos.

Tom dejó de quejarse a medio camino, pero aún así le daba por tirar de su brazo cada cierto tiempo para poder escapar del demonio que era la señora Cole, y aunque sabía era insulso de su parte, lo siguió intentando.

 _Impotencia_.

Eso era lo que sentía ahora. Lo que siguió deseó nunca haberlo visto.

* * *

—'Rry... 'Arry, Harry, ¡Harry! —su cuerpo se alzó del colchón e inspiró tanto aire como pudo recolectar, su cuerpo estaba agitado y sabía que estaba sudando, su playera se pegaba a su pecho y las sábanas se sentían húmedas bajo sus puños.

—¿Harry, hermano? ¿Estás bien? ¡Hermione, algo le pasa a Harry! —sentía la cabeza estallar y sus ojos picar. Por el amor de Gaia,  _nunca_  creyó que  _eso_  podía haberle pasado a el  _gran_  Lord Voldemort.

—¿Harry? ¡Harry! Por el amor de Merlín ¿Qué sucedió? Apúrate, Ron, trae una fuente con agua tibia, un paño húmedo y un vaso —los sonidos llegaban distantes y pronto se sintió empujado al colchón, sintió la magia de alguien trabajar sobre su cuerpo quitándole el sudor y refrescando sus ropas; Un paño frío se asentó sobre su frente y pudo suspirar complacido por un poco de frío.

Algo presionó sus resecos labios y sintió un helado líquido pasar por su garganta.  _Agua_ , pensó para sí.

—¿Qué es lo que anda mal? —la pregunta llegó lejana, al igual que todo su exterior, pero aún podía sentir el frío, la humedad y el terror corromper sus sentimientos.

—Debe ser el horrocrux, Harry ha estado actuando raro últimamente —murmullos, simples murmullos.

—¿No deberíamos quitárselo?

—Ya lo intenté, pero por algún motivo esta maldita cosa no se quiere separar de él, y cuando lo estoy a punto de lograr Harry comienza con dolores en su cicatriz —Ron miró de inmediato la cicatriz en forma de rayo de su amigo, la vio hinchada y con restos de sangre. El respirar agitado del azabache les llamó la atención. La Gryffindor colocó sus dedos en el cuello buscando su pulso y fijándose en el reloj que descansaba en la muñeca del pelirrojo, sabía que su amigo estaba agitado pero nunca pensó qué tanto.

—Tiene la presión muy alta —Ron miró a su... ¿Novia?... Dejémoslo en amiga,  _aún_. Ron miró a su amiga trabajar con ahínco en su mejor amigo, el cual seguía jadeando por el esfuerzo de respirar, no sabía qué había sucedido en el retorcido sueño que tuvo Harry, pero podían decir sin temor a equivocarse que moriría antes siquiera de soltar prenda, y todo por su maldita valentía.

A veces, incluso Ron, encontraba que la honestidad y el sentido de privacidad que tenía Harry era demasiado; Como también sabía que cuando quería podía ser un maldito bastardo Slytherin y muchas veces lo había demostrado no sólo a lo largo de esta proeza, sino en sus años en Hogwarts.

—No puedo creer que no nos haya dicho nada, estoy mas que segura que no es la primera vez que Harry tiene este tipo de sueños  _retorcidos_  —Ron no tenía las ganas y el espíritu para decir lo contrario.

—Por lo menos ya se ha calmado lo suficiente —lo cual era cierto. Harry por fin pudo cerrar los ojos y respirar con normalidad.

—No tenemos nada que hacer aquí.

—¿Nada?

—No, no podemos hacer nada aún Ron, ¡Pero este muchacho se la verá conmigo cuando despierte, ja!

Weasley se estremeció, mas no dijo nada...  _Nuevamente._

* * *

La segunda vez que Harry Potter despertó estaba en su habitación... En la torre de Gryffindor. En algún punto de su mente sabía que allí no debería estar, que por algún motivo había terminado en un lugar al cual él no tenía acceso, pero se sentía tan cómodo y natural que siquiera le dio un segundo pensamiento. No aún.

— _La magia puede hacer muchas cosas, rayo_ —Harry podría reconocer esa voz en cualquier momento, era suave —como la brisa— y pura como sólo un unicornio podría ser.

—Tú...

— _¿Yo?_   _Nunca he sido un algo, ni un alguien... Sencillamente soy_ —aclaró con voz coqueta.

—Eres mujer.

— _U hombre, niño, threstall, gigante... Soy lo que todos quieran que sea, soy lo que da sentido, soy la voz que quieren oír._

—Magia pura.

— _Magia ancestral_ —aclaró con voz gruesa y contundente — _, magia pura no es lo mismo, rayo. Sin mí nadie existiría, conmigo todos son lo que quieren ser._

Harry siquiera quiso pensar en lo que realmente significaban esas palabras, o si fue en un sentido literal, sino que esto era lo más bizarro que le venía sucediendo desde que comenzó a escuchar a  _la magia_. ¿Qué tan demente sonaba eso?

— _Puedo oír tus pensamientos como una tormenta, Harry Potter. Que no te sorprenda que también los pueda hacer triza_ —quedó particularmente quieto por unos segundos antes de inspirar.

—¿Qué quieres de mi? —todos querían algo, siempre. Solamente que las intenciones podían o no ser buenas.

— _Muy maduro de tu parte al pensar así, rayo._

—¿Por qué "Rayo"? Realmente creo que alguien como tú —o como sea que digas que te llames o  _no_  llames— pueda poner sobrenombres tan sonsos.

— _Porque eso es lo que eres, por eso te has destacado. Eso te define aunque te moleste. Acéptate tal y como eres y verás cómo las cosas cambian._

Quería renegar de aquello,  _sentía_  que debía hacerlo, pero sus sentimientos se sentían ajenos a él, como si fuera y a la vez no Harry y comprendió que aquello no era otra cosa que sentirse manipulado por  _la magia_... o  _el magia_ , o como quisiera llamarse.

—Me manipulas, me sacas de mi mundo, y hasta pienso que estoy loco. ¿Qué quieres de mi?

— _Quiero hablar._

* * *

—No hay rastros del chico, mi Señor —la furia corría por sus venas, y es que era imposible. ¡El mocoso había estado en el jodido Ministerio de Magia! Donde se suponía que él tenía el poder absoluto de la zona, ¡Se había reído de él en su propia cara y nadie podía averiguar dónde mierda estaba!

—Y a qué se debe eso,  _Luciusss_ —¡Ahh! La bien ponderada y oscura familia Malfoy. Puede que los haya tenido cautivos en su propia mansión, pero eso no evitaba que tuvieran deberes, como por ejemplo, el pequeño mocoso Malfoy tenía que cuidar de sus prisioneros no importaba cual.

—O'Neil no tiene pistas, y Severus no tiene ningún rumor en Hogwarts, nada desde que supo dónde se estaría realizando la boda de Billius Weasley y la chica Delacour —dijo no sin cierto desprecio.

Sí lo recordaba, la boda que él había echado a perder. Sonrió ante aquel pensamiento pero nuevamente, ¡Potter se le había escapado de las manos dos veces!

—Dime, Luciuss, ¿Dónde iría el famoso Harry Potter antes de morir en mis manos?

El rubio postrado a sus pies pareció pensarlo un tiempo antes de contestar, cavilando cuál sería la mejor opción y Voldemort dudaba que la dijera bien.

—No lo sé, mi Señor —la cara serpentina del que  _no debe ser nombrado_  sonrió diabólicamente.

—El valle Godric. Coloca a unos Mortífagos de menor categoría, yo tengo al espía ideal.

Malfoy asintió antes de salir con la debida reverencia.

— _¡Nagini! Mi hermosa Nagini._

__

* * *

 

Hermione estaba preocupada, y Ron bien se daba cuenta dado que esta era la tercera vez que lavaba los platos. Harry no había despertado desde el incidente de esta mañana y ya eran las cuatro y algo de la tarde, si debía ser sincero: El también estaba muy preocupado. Sintieron el clima cambiar súbitamente, y aunque fue algo inconsciente, sus pasos se dirigieron a la habitación de Harry que era de donde salía la sublime magia.

La castaña revoloteó alrededor de la cama murmurando quién sabe qué cosas hasta que su amigo comenzó a parpadear somnoliento y pronto bostezo.

Hermione no dijo nada por unos momentos, hasta que no pudo resistir más el tenso silencio el cual los envolvía.

—¿Harry? —fue un susurro, siquiera estaba segura si sólo había movido sus labios o realmente había pronunciado su nombre, pero la reacción fue tan sorpresiva que ninguno de los dos pudo evitar alzar su varitas ante el rápido movimiento que hizo su amigo.

—No tenemos tiempo, hay que moverse.

No se encontraba agitado, ni nada, sino más bien tomó consciencia que entre más se demoraban más tiempo le daban a Riddle para que supiera qué era lo que estaba haciendo.

—¿Harry?

—Hay que movernos de aquí. Hace dos días tuve un sueño de Tom, le preguntaba a Bellatrix si  _la copa_  seguía estando en su bóveda ya que era muy importante. En ese entonces no le tomé el peso hasta que pensé que a Voldemort poco le importan los bienes a menos que sean...

—Horrocrux —finalizó Hermione por Harry.

—Sí. Tenemos que ingresar a la bóveda de los Lestrange.

—¿Pero cómo?

—Bellatrix Lestrange —murmuró con una gran sonrisa, demasiado Slytherin para el gusto de Ron.

—No es por ofenderte, hermano, pero creo que esas cosas que dice Lovegood se te metieron en las orejas, porque realmente no concibo cómo mierda haremos eso —declaró furiosamente la última parte.

—Bellatrix siempre ha sido una de las personas más fieles a Tom, y a la vez la más poderosa. Pero si algo aprendí con Sirius fue que Azkaban siempre deja huella. Sirius pudo salir de allí con su mente casi intacta porque él era Animago, pero Bellatrix no por lo tanto...

—Ya no posee una mente tan fuerte, sus escudos de Oclumancia (si es que supo ocupar ése tipo de magia) ya no están por culpa de lo Dementores. Ella  _realmente_  está loca, solo que en su locura ve solamente al señor Oscuro como su salvador, por lo cual es al único que le hace caso.

—¿Y eso qué? Aún no entiendo.

—Pero eso es muy arriesgado, Harry —hablo cortante Hermione nuevamente.

—Pero es lo único que tenemos.

—¡¿Qué cosa? —gritó un muy desesperado y perdido Ronald Weasley.

—Hay que ocupar el Imperius.

El rostro del pelirrojo se deformó.

Esa misma noche decidieron desmantelar el campamento cercano al Valle Godric, Harry estaba demasiado inquieto en aquel lugar y pese a que Bathilda estuvo más que contenta con recibirlos nuevamente, estuvo de acuerdo que el lugar ya no era seguro considerando lo importante que era su antigua casa y el mismo lugar para Harry, era como colocarse en sobre aviso que estaría allí por una temporada, que terminaría cediendo a su patrimonio. Harry sabía muy bien que incluso personas como Tom le daba curiosidad saber de dónde vinieron y cuáles fueron sus raíces, o sino...

Quizá los Riddle no estarían muertos y enterrados.

Dejaron el suroeste de Inglaterra más orientados de lo que pensaban; Si bien no fue de la manera que correspondían, por lo menos Harry se sintió con los pies más parados sobre la tierra que cualquier otra persona. La despedida con Bathilda no fue sino aún más emotiva, la anciana señora había recolectado todas las fotos de Albus, Lily, James y Sirius que pudo en el menos tiempo posible, e incluso pese a que Peter Pettigrew aparecía en alguna de las fotos y alguna que otra persona que no había visto en su vida, no le molestó, no cuando por fin tenía otra visión de sus padres por alguien que los conocía mucho mejor que Hagrid.

Harry había sido osado, ya que sabía perfectamente dónde se encontraba estacionado Thomas, no se habían movido mucho de Gran Betraña, se encontraban en Bristol, de hecho, se encontraban muy cerca de un condado donde se hallaba la mansión Malfoy, esperando.

* * *

—Siguen sin rastros, mi Lord —esta vez, a Lucius le agradó no ser el portador de malas noticias, y no solo a él.

No sabía quién era el que estaba siendo cruciado hasta que quedó hecha una masa gimiente, pero era notable la ira de su señor, aún más cuando Mulciber dijo que la Orden había estado avanzando en el Departamento de Misterio.

—¡¿Cómo demonios ocurrió eso? —exclamó colérico.

—Al parecer lograron reclutar al jefe de piso y ha estado influyendo y...

—Quiero muerto a Renaldi —declaraba sin pasión, meneando su varita blanca y tétrica con un movimiento hipnótico. Lucius no había visto nunca una varita similar a la del Lord, quizá la de Dumbledore con esos patrones y cortadas extravagantes y... Por algún motivo pensó en la varita de Potter, tan oscura y gruesa.

La del señor Oscuro parecía frágil, pero no todos sabían que era lo contrario, una apariencia bastante buena considerando que estuvo en Hogwarts y nadie creyó que estarían sumisos a ella, pero la de Potter, esa... Parecía omnipotente, de llamativo color ébano y tan gruesa que incluso en la mano de un menor de once años te decía que no debías meterte con el muchacho, que era un error, y Lucius pese a todo lo desafío a la corta edad de doce años y salió perdiendo.

Qué patético, incluso su hijo le daba más pelea a Potter que él mismo, y no sabía si sentirse orgulloso o lanzarse de un precipicio.

—Luciuss, ¿Qué tiene tu mente tan ocupada como para  **no**  prestar atención? —el rubio maldijo su racha de mala suerte, pero ya había estado bajo muchos crucios como para inventar algo.

—En el chico Potter, mi Lord —espetó con disgusto el nombre del mocoso, pero trató de mantener su rostro impávido.

—¿En qué? —eso era curiosidad nata por parte de su líder, pensó por unos segundos en qué decir antes de abrir la boca y joderla irremediablemente.

—No hemos sabido nada de él, ni de su síndrome de héroe... Me parece extraño ya que estamos a finales de Enero y desde Septiembre no sabemos nada de él, mi Señor. ¿Qué tendría tan motivado al chico Potter como para no aparecer como siempre lo hace? Ha muerto muchos de sus 'amigos' y siquiera ha dado muestra de vida.

—¿Nos estás llamando  _tontos_ , Lucius?

—No, mi Señor, ¡Nunca! —declaró impresionado por la alusión de su líder —... Simplemente me preguntó ¿Por qué el cambio? ¿Qué mantendría al 'Héroe del mundo Mágico' tan entretenido?

—¿Alguna idea?

—Sólo algo, mi Señor: Dumbledore.

—¡Pero está muerto! —el grito de un Mortífago rompió el tenso ir y venir del Lord y su lacayo. Pronto escucharon unos gemidos y comprendieron que al Lord no le gustaba ser interrumpido de manera tan grosera.

—El idiota tiene razón, Dumbledore fue asesinado por Severus y estamos muy seguros de cómo sucedió —un coro de risas se oyó en la sala.

—... Lo comprendo, pero 'algo' debe haberle dicho Dumbledore antes de salir, Severus dijo que se habían estando viendo con regularidad el último año en particular.

Aquella noche llegó a su habitación por primera vez sin ser cruciado, al parecer, algo hizo bien. Por ahora.

* * *

—Esto es muy riesgoso, demasiado —el suave chillido de gato estrangulado de Ron estaba hartando a Harry, y tal vez se debía a que su cicatriz no dejaba de punzar, o no se había quitado el relicario. No había tenido nuevas visiones con Voldemort a la cabeza, pero sí lo había sentido demasiado furioso por lo menos tres veces en o que llevaba de la semana. Era algo inusual que no pudiera absorberse en los pensamientos del temido Lord, pero también le daba cierta paz; Lo que no había menguado eran los extraños sueños que tenía con el relicario, y esa cosa llamada magia y sus extrañas palabras que lo confundían y guiaban en un camino que desconocía, pero se sentía seguro.

—Deja de quejarte, Ron.

—Estoy de acuerdo con Ron, esto es demasiado riesgoso, Harry... ¿No crees tal vez que el guardapelo tenga algo que ver con tus precipitadas relaciones y...?

Harry estuvo a punto de espetarle unas cuantas verdades, quizá también era el hecho que estaba mucho más seguro de lo que hacían y aún más del conocimiento adquirido a través de las vivencias de Merope, Thomas y la misma  _magia_. No podía decirlo con certeza, pero de algo sí estaba seguro: Su amiga estaba algo celosa por sus conocimientos adquiridos que no se obtenían de libros, sino de experiencia.

Debía también reconocer que  _magia_  tenía razón en algo: Su cicatriz lo definiría por siempre, y aún más sus decisiones.

—¿Eso es lo que piensas? —se observaron fijamente, sus orbes verdes analizándola con cada pequeño gesto. Un suave carmín tiñó las mejillas de su amiga y arrugó el ceño por unos segundos antes de negar la cabeza.

Era admitir que estaba siendo mala.

—No será tan difícil —arguyó suavemente —, está loca.

—Pero es poderosa, loca o no —¿Estaba delirando o su amigo tuvo una epifanía muy buena? Por primera vez en muchos años Ronald estaba siendo conciente de los riesgos en los cuales se metían, y no dudaba que era por la época difícil en la cual vivían.

—No podemos pasar huyendo más, tenemos que actuar.

—Es muy riesgoso.

—Sólo tenemos una oportunidad de diez. Es ahora o nunca. Nadie esperaría que atacara a alguien y menos con una imperdonable.

—Mis padres nos regañaran.

—Ellos no están aquí para cuidarnos, Ron —dijo cruelmente Harry, pero las excusas ya lo estaban agotando.

—Chicos...

—No me digas que tú también, Hermione.

—Llevamos media hora parados aquí, ocultos en este estúpido seto en Wiltshire, esperando que Mortífagos sedientos de poder nos atrapen y...

—¡Ya salen!

—¿Qué? —Ron se ocultó aún más si era posible en los pequeños arbustos que eran lo suficientemente profundos como para ocultarlos bien sin preocuparse, Hermione se encargó de hacer las barreras que ella conocía como precaución y aún así se escondió aún más al costado de Ron suplicándole que dejara esta loca idea de enfrentarse a un Mortífago sin un mejor plan.

No a cualquier asesino, sino a uno del círculo interno y desquiciado.

—Espérenme aquí.

Harry se echó la capa invisible sobre su cuerpo, como también un fuerte hechizo silenciador a todo su alrededor para no emitir ruido. Tuvo cuidado con las hojas y ramas en el suelo y caminó en dirección a las tres personas vestidas de negro que estaban caminando cerca de un estero, como magos sabían que eso era una mera ilusión.

Ante él, a solo unos pasos, se encontraba Bellatrix Lestrange, y dos tipos que no conocía demasiado bien.

—Ya saben lo que el Lord desea, ¡No falles, Rodolphus! —la molesta voz de Bella hizo aparición y ambos hermanos fruncieron el ceño.

—Y tú, no hagas locuras, Bella. El Lord no tiene paciencia para otra idiotez tuya.

—Por favor, Rabastan, ya es suficiente con soportarla durante el día —le escuchó decir. Bella alzó su deforme varita hechizarlo antes de que comenzaran una discusión por cualquier estupidez.

No era insulso, los tres estaban en guardia, pero era su  _ahora o nunca_ , por lo cual era menester arriesgarlo todo para obtener algo. Caminó lo más cerca que pudo de la loca que mató a su padrino, apretando su varita buscando fuerzas de sus flaquezas y menguar las ganas que tenía de asesinarla, inspiró suavemente dejando que su voz suave y susurrante vagara solo para ella, era casi como no hablar y agradeció por primera vez los libros de Encantamientos que Hermione trajo consigo.

— _Mi querida y loca Bellatrix, ¿Tu señor no te trata bien? ¿Acaso no eres lo suficientemente buena para él?_ —era una sublime provocación a su ego, y Harry se alejó unos cinco pasos ágilmente antes siquiera de haber terminado hablar. La cosa que se decía llamar mujer dobló su cuello tan rápido buscando un signo de su presencia.

—¡Quién se atreve a insultarme así! —chilló descompuesta agitando su varita y moviendo sus caderas sin necesidad. Una vista de demencia pura, pensó para sus adentros.

—¿Bella?

—¡¿Quién? —gritó aún más fuerte. El hombre que respondía al nombre de Rodolphus se acercó a su esposa algo preocupado murmurándole algo que no alcanzaba a escuchar.

Después de unos minutos, volvió a acercarse aún más cautelosamente debido al estado de Bella, pero no fue tan imprudente como para hacerlo mucho más cercano, rogó porque el Encantamiento funcionara tal como salía en el libro. Alzó su varita la señaló murmurando unas palabras nuevamente y habló en suaves susurros.

— _Estás loca, incluso tu esposo y su hermano piensan eso. ¿El pobre Voldemort también piensa lo mismo? No deja que lo toques, ¿Cierto? Es porque te tiene asco._

—¡Nadie llama al señor Oscuro así, sucio Mestizo!

—Estás alucinando nuevamente, Bella. Deja de maldecir al mundo y vete ya.

—¡No alucino!

— _Loca..._

Sin miramientos ambos hombres abandonaron a la mujer quien se quedó mirando a su alrededor, él podía ser algo temerario en algunas circunstancias, pero ahora de vida o muerte. Caminó lo más rápido que pudo fijándose mucho en el suelo. Y cuando estuvo alejado lo que creyó conveniente de la mansión —mas no de Lestrange la loca— se sacó la capa ocultándola un poco, sólo lo necesario.

— _Loca_ —volvió a susurrar, y como si fuera un imán los ojos oscuros de la mujer recayeron en su cuerpo y sonrió malvadamente.

—¡Tú, mocoso Mestizo! —rápidamente volvió a jala la capa sobre sí, pero Bella ya estaba frente a él —, ¡Pequeño Harrito tiene miedo de tía Bella!

— _Ya quisieras._

—¡Sal de donde estés para llevarte con mi señor!

Sus manos sudaban bajo la capa, sus nudillos estaban blancos del esfuerzo por sostener su varita y repasó mentalmente lo que el falso Moody había dicho sobre imperdonables. Había que desearlo.

 _Deseaba tener la mente de Bellatrix a su merced_.

Había que estar concentrado. Se fijó en los ojos de la mujer y alzó su varita sublime dentro de su capa y en un murmullo bien ensayado, rogando a todas las deidades para que funcionara dijo:

—Imperius.


	7. Pericŭlum

* * *

«El retirarse no es huir, ni el esperar es cordura cuando el peligro sobrepuja a la esperanza.»  
 **Miguel de Cervantes Saavedra** —  _Escritor español._

«La astucia puede tener vestidos, pero a la verdad le gusta ir desnuda.»  
 **Thomas**   **Fuller**  —  _Clérigo y escritor británico._

«Excelente cosa es tener la fuerza de un gigante, pero usar de ella como un gigante es propio de un tirano.»  
 **William Shakespeare**  —  _Escritor británico._

* * *

Incertidumbre.

La sentía corroer sus venas como lava ardiente y poderosa. Eso, aquello, ella, él incluso ellos o un nosotros: La misma magia, divina y ancestral postrada ante sí coqueto (¿O coqueta?), perversa y siniestra, pero aún mayor era su comprensión, su don de reconocer errores e incluso los que no eran propios y tratar de solventarlos.

— _Lejos tú, Harry Potter, eres el mago entre magos destinado a gobernar_ —era una premisa sencilla, que para una fuerza tan ancestral como ella misma no atraía ningún problema mayor.

— _¿Sabes lo que estás diciendo?_ —su corazón allí no latía, sus sentimientos allí no lo colapsaban pero su lógica estaba recia en su mente, soltando verdades e inconclusos con crueldad.

— _¿Sabes tú lo que te estoy dando entre tus manos? He visto y sentido en mi propia vida, o no vida, imperios erigirse orgullosos y caer años después en una catástrofe. He visto hombres y mujeres alzarse imponentes ante una sociedad y luego perecer entre lo que se llamaba olvido o memorias difusas junto a proyectos que nunca estuvieron en su mente._

» _A ti, Harry Potter, te estoy dando la misma posibilidad de hacer algo e intentar equilibrar tu mundo. A ti, solo a ti._

Llegaba el punto en que pensar no estaba en su mente, sino mas bien perseguir aquel instinto nato con el cual nació, el mismo al cual muchas veces omitió.

— _Tú, entre mis hombres debes entender..._

— _Querrás decir, entenderlo a él. No a cualquier persona, sino a aquella que con su mano vengadora y egoísta asesinó y cortó el sueño de muchos._

— _Como muchos otros cortaron el de él. ¿Te parece poco? Tú lo has vivido junto con él, ese pequeño relicario que tu cuello adorna te ha dado la posibilidad de uno en un billón de comprender por qué, cómo y cuándo._

— _¿Y qué quieres que haga con eso? ¿Qué se lo eche en cara?_

— _Era un alma pura como tú mismo y otros más._

— _... No tienes que repetirlo, ya lo sé. Lo rompieron en el camino, una y otra vez, quitándole lo poco y nada que tenía._

— _No me hables así, que tampoco yo tengo la culpa, ni tú, ni aquel viejo de barba blanca. Nadie la tuvo pero él más que nadie podía hacer algo por aquel que destruyes._

— _¿Y apareces ahora y no antes? ¿Qué solución se puede dar?_

— _Siempre hay una. La verdad no es otra cosa que contar los hechos tal cual sucedieron. Tu lo vives casi a diario, sientes su dolor pero también sus ansias de conocer lo que tú ya has probado. Tienes el poder, el material, la fuerza y espíritu. ¿Cómo van tus ganas, pequeño rayo?_

Su utilidad. ¿Era así o más complicado? ¿Solo a él le ocurrían estas cosas? No lo pensaba así, por lo menos conocía a una persona que la vida le escupía en la cara cuando menos se lo esperaba incluso ahora aunque él fuera el mismo escupitajo.

¿Hasta en eso se parecían?

— _Eres caprichosa, ya comprendo por qué te dicen_ la _magia en vez de_ el  _magia._

— _Creo que deje bien en claro que yo..._

— _Ni hombre, ni mujer, ni animal, eres todo pero a la vez no eres nada. Creo que quien tiene la vida más triste de todos eres tú, quien ni siquiera puede definirse o nombrarse de alguna manera._

El silencio se hizo cargo esta vez, y la tensión inicial que hubo se volvió una suave risa que calentaba almas y relajaba el cuerpo.

— _Eres uno en muchos, Harry Potter. Tú eres el único quien siente piedad hasta por lo que no se ve._

Se río de sí mismo, él era la única persona en esta maldita tierra que quería abrazar árboles y cuidar hasta la más mínima piedra.

— _Uno, en muchos..._

No sabía si sentirse halagado u ofendido.

* * *

Lanzar un Imperio era como sumergirse en aguas profundas: Sentías la presión y unas ganas acérrimas de poder respirar, claro, hasta que la mente a la cual quería ingresar se te abría paso demostrando pensamientos fugaces y una voluntad que suprimía con la suya que era más fuerte.

¿Así que eso era todo?

¿Una lucha de voluntades?

Una suave carcajada escuchó como eco en aquella mente difusa y distante.

—¿Amas a tu amo? —preguntó a la nada, pero sabía que entre las sombras estaba ella, atenta y desquiciante.

—¡Mucho, mucho, mucho! Muchísssimo —siseaba y repetía con ahínco.

—Pues te tengo una misión para enorgullecerlo. ¿La quieres? —indagaba con un acento que realmnte podría convencer a cualquiera.

—¡Oh, por supuesto! Sí, sí, sí, sí, sísísísísís —y la pudo apreciar allí, arrastrándose con un largo vestido negro que agraciaba su figura, sus saltones ojos con ojeras y esa sonrisa predadora. A Harry no le cayó ninguna duda que ella fue una mujer hermosa e inteligente antes de Azkaban.

—No estoy muy seguro de dártela —dudó jugando un poco. Se sintió cínico por estar haciendo esto con tanta naturalidad. Cínico, sucio y abusador, pero también lo disfrutaba, porque una parte de él sabía que estaba haciendo lo correcto y además, le salía a la perfección, que aquella manera natural suya de someter a otros no le era tan fácil a muchos. Extático.

—¡Oh, no, nonono! ¡Yo sí puedo! ¡SÍ PUEDO! Todo por mi señor, absolutamente todo —se arrastraba dramáticamente, poniendo cara de súplica y sus ojos vidriosos con su labio inferior saliendo. Ahora comprendía por qué Voldemort la llamaba hermosa incluso tras esa velada locura que se apreciaba de lejos, era encantadora cuando podía y pensó para sí que tener sus sentimientos más profundos guardados en una caja mientras tanto ayudaba a ver lo que realmente nunca había podido apreciar con claridad.

—Tan hermosa —le dijo en un susurro —... Bien, bien. Te la daré, pero si fallas no olvides que le fallas a tu amo. ¿Quieres que él sea feliz, no? —el asentimiento voraz con su cabeza le hizo preguntarse si quizás no le dolía ya el cuello.

—¿Mi misión? Mi misión —pedía con urgentes ganas de ir a cumplirla.

—Oh, es sencilla.

* * *

Hermione estaba escondida en el arbusto más cercano de donde se encontraba Harry y Lestrange. Los ojos vidriosos de esta última le hacían pensar que su amigo ya se había infiltrado en la podrida mente de la mujer, pero Harry aún alzaba su varita frente ella, mientras que su mirada y cuerpo estaba relajado.

Ella había visto a pocas personas hacer un Imperius, contando a Barty Junior, siempre soltaban la petición sobre la misma "Has esto", "No hagas aquello".

Estaba tan tensa que siquiera tenía el exabrupto de regañar a Ron por respirar demasiado fuerte.

—Se está demorando mucho, se está demorando mucho —repetía el pelirrojo con voz aguda apretando las hojas y mirando a los costados para ver a cualquier Mortífago invisible.

—" _Vamos, Harry, vamos"_ —eran ánimos nulos e innecesarios, pero necesitaba pensar algo o iba a estallar por la ansiedad.

La tétrica carcajada que dio Bellatrix Lestrange les paro los cabellos de punta, Ron gimió lastimeramente intentando alzar su varita firmemente pero el temor era tal por la desquiciante mirada que tenía la mujer que ni ella misma podía intentar hacer algo inteligente.

—Vete —fue un comando sencillo que nada tenía que ver con los minutos de silencio anteriores. El fuerte  _crack_ de la desaparición se hizo presente. Harry miraba al frente pensante, y ella estaba que se deshacía del relajo.

—S-supongo q-que eso significa que todo salió bien —la duda estaba palpable en cada palabra que salió por los pálidos y rotos labios de Ronald, quien parecía haber envejecido unos años y su cabello aclarado.

—Sí. Es hora de moverse.

—¿Moverse dónde? ¿No se supone que la vamos a esperar?

—Por supuesto que no, este sitio está apestado de trampas —regañó a la ligera el azabache —. Ella se aparecerá a donde iremos ahora. Tenemos muchas cosas que hacer además de lanzarle un obliviate.

—Si todo esto sale bien, tendríamos dos horrocux. ¿Cómo encontraríamos los otros?

—Este no es un lugar seguro para hablar de ello. Cojan uno de mis brazos, nos largamos de aquí.

El similar sentimiento de succión y no poder respirar correctamente atenazaron los sentidos de Ron y Hermione, pero también sabían que era diferente, de hecho la magia de Harry siempre reaccionaba diferente en cosas tan mundanas como una aparición o un accio cuando las sabía manejar.

Por decirlo de alguna manera, la succión fue como un campo de flores y la sensación de no respirar les trajo la sensación de relajo y el pensamiento de "No hay nada de qué preocuparse".

Pisar tierra nunca se sintió tan deprimente.

—¿Dónde estamos? —era lo básico a saber, aquel pueblo parecía agreste y muy por sobre todo, gris. Obviamente todos eran muggles y bastante maleducados por lo que podían apreciar, y sin olvidar el hecho de que Harry no había viajado mucho.

Era extraño ver la mirada calculadora y conocedora del menor.

—¿Qué coño hacemos aquí?

—Recopilando información.

—¿Harry?

—Escuchen —cortó serio el de ojos verdes —, sé que no os gustará pero  _deben_  quedarse aquí y esperar a Lestrange. Yo iré a buscar lo que necesito y realmente es peligroso que me acompañen. Sé que son inteligentes y sabrán cubrirse, pero necesito la capa.

—¡Harry! No podemos dejarte ir así como así, es peligroso y...

—¡Olvídalo! ¿Y qué pasa si él-...  _eso_  aparece aquí? —dudó el pelirrojo Weasley por unos segundos —, debemos estar juntos para mayor protección y...

—No me sirven donde voy, sólo atraeremos la atención y será peor. Escuchen, si en una hora no vuelvo pueden irme a buscar. De hecho, sólo tienen que seguir la calle colina abajo y se enterarán dónde estoy, pero realmente necesito ir solo.

La mirada era seria y daba por sentado que era mejor hacerlo a las buenas que terminar amarrados sin poder hacer nada. Hermione asintió aún indecisa mientras que su amigo aún tenía ganas de discutir pero Harry decidió abrir la boca antes de que dijera algo:

—Y así también ustedes aprovechan de hablar —alzó unas cejas y la sonrisa tortuosamente sabihonda se formó en los labios contrarios. Granger enrojeció hasta la punta de los zapatos y el balbuceo de Ron se hizo insoportablemente gracioso. Agitó su mano antes de caminar calle abajo.

Eso los mantendría ocupados por uno segundos.

Aceptarse por quien era realmente le estaba saliendo más natural y cómodo de lo que pensó.

Sus pies lo dirigieron cuatro cuadras más abajo, donde en un deprimente lugar que se estaba viniendo abajo se leía  _Orfanato Wool desde 1870_. Al costado, un edificio más pequeño y moderno se alzaba orando el mismo nombre solo que el "Nuevo" se anteponía y los niños parecían más felices de lo que él había visto en sus extraños sueños. Dio unos pasos decidido a ingresar al destruido edifico hasta que una señora que tenía apariencia regular pero reconocía el chismorreo por donde viniera se acercó a él a pasos lanzados.

—¿Entrarás allí, niño? No lo hagas, ese lugar está maldito —exclamaba orgullosa de encontrar a alguien a quien narrarle historias.

—Luego de que un  _demonio_ dejara de habitar allí, comenzaron a suceder cosas extrañas. Se incendió tres veces y luego un  _monstruo_ salía por las noches según los niños y ayudantes del lugar, es por eso que hay un nuevo orfanato, el Municipio nunca pagaría uno nuevo por otra razón.

Así que el lugar estaba maldito, Thomas lo maldijo como el puesto de Hogwa...

Sólo había una razón por la cual lo haría. Casi sintió como si algo se encendiera en su mente y miró a la mujer con una gran sonrisa satisfactoria.

—Gracias por la advertencia —y sin más ingresó aún más decidido que el comienzo. No dio ni dos pasos en el vestíbulo y la magia negra se sintió densa sobre su piel a la cual lamía en busca de peligro, pero Harry no ansiaba destruir ni contramaldecir nada, de hecho estaba buscando aquello. Las paredes estaban bañadas de conocimiento y magia salvaje de un niño sufrido, y el piso parecía querer rechinar sus historias como a ninguna otra persona.

Se puso a tono con aquel lugar.

Por inercia sus pies lo guiaron por escaleras huecas, tablas con termitas y más de algún peligro hasta llegar a la parte superior del lugar, donde la humedad se sentía aún más y la magia más junta y caprichosa. Casi por inercia esta comenzó a atacar rechinando las tablas, cayéndose las vigas o el tétrico sonido del fondo del pasillo pero él sabía lo que eso significaba: Debilidad.

Mientras más se adentraba a la habitación de Thomas Riddle, el Orfanato tenía aún más ganas de incendiarse.

— _Tranquilo, tranquilo... Deja tu magia fluir y unirse, siente y comprende_ —fue un suave susurro.

_Sentir, unir y comprender._

Era un suspiro doloroso en su alma, estaba todo tan roto...

Todo se arremolinó por unos segundos, siendo absorbido por la oscuridad y el cansancio que se acumuló sobre su piel.

— _Es un pequeño monstruo, no tiene usted por qué adoptarlo, tengo otros niños que son mejores que él._

— _Pero me acaba de decir que es inteligente y tranquilo_ —exclamó una mujer de aristócratas facciones.

— _Pero está maldito._

— _¡Es un niño!_

— _Un niño maldito, créame cuando le digo. Yo más que nadie quiere deshacerse de él, pero no le deseo a nadie semejante abominación._

— _¡Mujer cruel!_

— _¡No me entiende!_

Riddle en un rincón solo, con su libro y sus pensamientos, escuchando las horrisonantes voces de tétricos ecos que lo declaraba diferente. No estaba parado en ningún lado, ni tampoco podía oír por alguna parte pero supuso que eso sentía  _magia_  cuando decía que sabía y a la vez no lo que pasaba.

Que quería pero a la vez no podía cambiar las acciones.

Estaba atado de pies y manos en este momento, sabiendo lo que iba a pasar, ansiando que no sucediera pero a la vez intuyendo que quizá esto nunca pasó.

— _¿Otra vez aquí, Riddle? ¿Disfrutas de tus amigos los libros? Me pregunto qué pasara si yo... No sé, ¿Los quemo?_

Manos apretadas y el odio bullendo en el interior.

— _No lo sé, por qué no lo intentas_ —declaró resuelto el menor con su rostro siempre tan serio y la autosuficiencia rondando por sus facciones.

— _No eres más que un mocoso asustado._

— _Y tú un matón que no tiene nada mejor que hacer_.

Lacerante dolor, hambruna y soledad.

Tan familiar.

Tan impoluto.

Para cuando Harry pudo despertar se encontró en una colcha raída, el olor era intenso y nauseoso mientras que el frío acalambraba sus extremidades. El polvo hacia que le picara la nariz mientras que pequeñas punzadas provocaban que todo su cuerpo se tensara aún más... Supuso que eso era el resultado de mucho tiempo expuesto a magia oscura.

—Hora de partir —le susurró a la nada. Sentía a cada paso que algo había ganado y perdido estando allí, solo que no sabía qué.

* * *

—Te lo digo, mujer, que Harry está bien —repetía por novena vez.

—¿Bien? ¿Bien te parece? Hasta hace poças horas Harry se estaba muriendo  _literalmente_  en el camastro y tú ahora encuentras que está bien. Se levantó como un bólido para lanzar Imperius y ahora nos trae a un pueblo quién sabe dónde para luego volver a perderse y tú dices que él está bien —mascullaba enojada. ¡Por supuesto que nada estaba bien! Hermione reconocía los signos de cuando Harry les estaba mintiendo o planeando algo a sus espaldas, estaba más callado y minucioso que de costumbre sin contar con que su mirada también ha cambiado.

Ambos estaban en el mismo callejón pero más arrinconados, habían pasado solo veinte minutos desde que Harry se marchó y ella quería conocer las respuestas, hubiera ido tras el Gryffindor de no ser por el orgullo y lealtad que ambos tenían y los obligó a estar allí de pie esperando a Lestrange la loca, sin duda alguna aquello debería contar como las cosas más extravagantes que han hecho durante esta travesía: Esperar por un Mortífago, y no uno cualquiera, sino a Bellatrix Lestrange. Sus cabellos castaños estaban atados en un rodete desordenado, no había tenido tiempo para más por lo cual tanto sus ropas como su apariencia era la de días.

Los hechizos de limpieza puede que otorgara esa sensación refrescante pero tras tres días de estar con la misma ropa y no conocer una ducha se sentían sucios incluso aunque su piel estuviera reluciente y pulcra.

Sucios y desordenados.

—¿Qué hacen aquí escondidos? —la voz los sobresaltó y pronto alzaron varitas a un divertido Harry Potter —, ¿Qué?

—¡¿Cómo nos conocimos? —pregunta estúpida, pregunta estúpida pensaron ambos a la vez tras la sonrisa del contrario. Lo malo de separarse en lugares públicos es que nunca sabían si quien volvía era efectivamente la misma persona.

—Pregunta estúpida, aún lo hacemos. Uno no conoce totalmente a un persona, Hermione. Ahora trata de lanzar una que verdad me cueste un poco más.

No era necesario de todas formas. Bajaron sus varitas y el recién llegado asintió feliz consigo mismo.

—¿Y?

—¿Y qué?

—¿Cómo te fue?

—Bien.

—¿Solamente bien?

—Hermione —el chillido agotado de Ron los distrajo unos segundos antes de comprender el silencio de su amigo. Orbes esmeraldas se reunieron con los suyos en una clara evidencia que de sus labios no saldría nada, no aún.

—¿Ha pasado algo novedoso? —preguntaba escarbando en sus bolsillos evitando verla, si antes  _dudaba_ que a Harry le sucedía algo, ahora afirmaba su teoría.

—No, Bellatrix no ha apa...

Como si fuera una premonición, el sonoro crack se abrió entre las paredes y una niebla densa y negra llegó. Harry avanzó sin siquiera dudarlo pese a temor naciente en la boca de su estómago.

—¿La tienes? —preguntó más por querer decir algo y le respondiera, en este punto estaba en un sitio ciego donde atacar y ser atacado era parte de una danza.

—Mhmm... Aquí, aquí mi señor —era una copa, presumiblemente no más grande que otras, hecha de lo que Harry presumo era oro de elfos y detalles bastante minuciosos. En el escudo, sin siquiera dudarlo un poco, Harry vio la insignia de Hufflepuff y sonrió.

—Bien hecho, Bella, muy bien hecho —susurró complaciente. Se acercó a ella agarrando la copa entre las manos y esta pareció palpitar entre ellas mientras el relicario se removió gustoso y ansioso al reconocer a la otra parte, si hasta pudo percibir la pequeña oscilación de magia y un suave siseo.

—¿Lo hice, mi señor? El Lord estará orgullosa de mi —susurró con ansias de poder decírselo al mundo.

Harry la miró con una sonrisa que nunca antes sus amigos le habían visto.

—Claro, quédate aquí unos segundos más —Harry retrocedió hasta llegar a sus amigos aún con la sonrisa en el rostro —, Hermione, es tu turno.

Granger alzó la varita temblorosa aún.

— _Obliviate_...

* * *

No lo habían reconocido. Harry estaba actuando de una manera que nunca antes habían visto pero a la vez sentían que no podían enojarse o extrañarse con él. Aquel viaje que partió siendo angustioso y tormentoso se estaba haciendo más llevadero desde la actitud de Potter.

Ninguno de los dos había estado cerca de los horrocrux por el insano temor que tenía Harry de que les hiciera algo, esos trozos de alma afectaban demasiado sus sentimientos y personalidades pero con Harry solo parecía una taza y collar corriente de no ser por los episodios que se seguían repitiendo uno tras otro.

Noches en vela producto de las pesadillas, un Harry agitado se enrollaba siempre en sus mantas y murmuraba para sí irrealidades construidas de la nada, se agitaba mucho si se acercaban pero al amanecer esta como si él nunca hubiera estado asustado de ellos, con esa sonrisa predadora y pasos seguros.

Era toda una sorpresa verlo así tan brillante como nunca lo hizo.

Hermione realmente trataba de omitir el cambio de personalidad, pero a veces lo encontraba imposible cuando su mejor amigo se arrinconaba en la carpa y comenzaba a respirar como si estuviera en un sueño para alzarse rápidamente y decir que Voldemort estaba planeando un ataque.

Ahora no le decía siquiera  _Lord Voldemort_ , sino que para él sólo existía una persona: Thomas Riddle.

Temía lo que eso pudiera llegar a construir de seguir así.

—Lo están consumiendo.

—¿Qué cosa? —tenía que tomar el camino más fácil y ese siempre era decirle a Ron las cosas de frente y este alzaba con una puya para luego solucionar las cosas.

—Los horrocrux. Harry está actuando así por culpa de ellos, tenemos que sacárselos y...

—Está buscando una manera de destruirlos —le murmuró con el ceño fruncido —. Escucha, sé que estás asustada y sorprendida, yo también lo estoy. Harry ha cambiado mucho en poco tiempo y se ha vuelto un poco... ¿Frío? No lo sé, pero sí sé que la guerra trae esas consecuencias, Hermione, no puedes esperar que sea el mismo Harry el cual conocimos.

» Un loco está detrás de su cabeza, tiene que destruir su alma y también armar un plan para marlo a él también, no sé cómo lo verás tú pero eso no es sencillo considerando que el mismo tipo que busca asesinarte ya tiene a toda Gran Bretaña sumida en sus redes.

Aquella noche Hermione no dijo absolutamente nada.

* * *

— _¿Lo puedes creer? ¡Se fue a un internado para personas con un intelecto superior! ¡Él!_ —Irwin no lo podía creer, el hijo de puta de Riddle iba a un Instituto privado mientras que el resto tenía que estar en esta porquería de orfanato.

Claro, no que él tuviera que estar allí pero desde que tenía diecisiete años no podían considerarlo un niño en adopción y lo lanzaron a la calle con unas pocas libras.

Libras que ya no le quedaban y no tenía de otra mas que mendigar a la Señora Cole para poder comer aunque sea una ración diaria y él haría  _lo que sea_  para ella, y dentro de ese  _lo que sea_  entraba cualquier capricho por parte de la viuda y necesitada señora.

Año tras año lo vio marchar primero dudoso de lo que encontrara, y posteriormente más seguro, confiado y bien alimentado de lo que estarían estos niños en años, lo vio —como bien dijo la señora Cole no sin cierto disgusto—  _florecer_  en su juventud y ante él un pendejo de quince años, alto con ojos claros y una sonrisa que descojona a cualquiera se alzaba enhiesto Thomas Riddle,  _el rey_  de este mugriento orfanato.

— _¿Y cómo coño o paga?_ —dijo de mala forma —,  _¿Acaso se vende? Porque si es así hasta incluso yo me pongo en lista de espera_ —sonrió burlón y lascivo. A lo lejos pudieron apreciar la nariz aristócrata y ninguno nunca supo cómo lograba mantener esa atracción si lo molían a golpes cuando era pequeño.

— _Está becado. Según la señora Cole vino el sub-Director para decir que en esa Academia lo tenía en sus archivos hace mucho tiempo y que no se preocupara por el dinero, ya que todo plebeyo tiene derecho a una beca, el mismo Instituto se encarga de sus útiles y demás cosas._

Estar celoso era poco, aquel mocoso tenía la buena fortuna que no le tocaba a muchos, pero si había algo que Irwin Dawson no le gustaba era a los pendejos más suertudos que él.

— _Ya verá el muy cabrón_ —bisbisó entre labios.

Nada se quedaría así.

Cuando Harry despertó tras ese recuerdo en particular no supo que pensar, por un lado Tom estaba lo suficientemente alejado como para escucharlo, pero por otro sabía que era necesario haberlo visto.

Caprichosa y tétrica era la magia misma. Harry apretó la manta sobre su cuerpo pidiendo por esta vez que los sueño se detuviesen, temía lo que podía ver.

Temía el resultado de eso.


	8. Innocŭus

* * *

«El mundo no está en peligro por las malas personas sino por aquellas que permiten la maldad.»

 **Albert Einstein** —  _Científico Alemán._

«El corazón del hombre necesita creer algo, y cree mentiras cuando no encuentra verdades que creer.»

 **Mariano José de Larra**  —  _Escritor Español._

* * *

Tom tenía sueños, utopías recurrentes en su descanso nocturno que le otorgaba la felicidad de pensar en una vida próspera y llena de logros como los que él había ido cosechando a lo largo de su vida.

No era un niño normal, porque era la misma crueldad lo que crío su mente, pero aún así gustaba crear sus utopías que pronto él cumpliría.

Sería un político, ya estaba más que seguro que sus conexiones con Malfoy y Black lograran crear una plaza medianamente aceptable en el Ministerio pese a ser un Mestizo —uno muy inteligente y elitista—, aprendería del Wizengamot y pronto tendría un despacho y sería embajador de Gran Bretaña, propondría leyes y a los treinta estaría consolidado en el Departamento de Leyes, todo lo que quería para una vida próspera en la magia.

Tom tenía sueños, ideales que cumplir como cualquier chico de su edad, tenía deseos y alegorías... Porque aún creía en ellas.

Pasó un día cualquiera, en una hora cualquiera. Hacía calor y la guerra estaba en su apogeo; Pasó cuando menos lo pensó ya que creía hace mucho tiempo que no atraía la atención de nadie en el Orfanato, sucedió cuando la señora Cole decidió que sería bueno cerrar su puerta y perderse en las aventuras del alcohol.

Tom realmente no lo pensaba muy bien, porque estaba contenido en su mundo lleno de libros, apuntes, deberes y planes para futuro.

Porque creía, aún lo hacía.

—Pero miren a quién tenemos aquí... Si no es más que Riddle —Thomas rodó los ojos, ¿cómo ser casual cuando un idiota abrió la puerta de su diminuto cuarto para poder molestarlo?

—¿Qué quieres Dawson? A diferencia de ti yo sí tengo que estudiar si quiero salir de esta mierda —murmuraba burlón. Dawson era un idiota más que se vio lanzado a la calle cuando cumplió los diecisiete, edad en la cual los lanzaban sin ningún prejuicio a trabajar.

Ahora, con veinte años seguía siendo el mismo idiota que apenas podía hablar y mucho menos conseguir un trabajo adecuado considerando que prefería follarse a las chicas o saltarse las clases en vez de atender a lo que decía el profesor.

Hasta los once Tom también tuvo que ir a una escuela pública en donde era la única manera de conseguir un posible futuro, pero él se vio realmente gratificado cuando se enteró que era mágico.

—¿Estudiar, tu? Estoy más que seguro que lo que menos haces en ese estúpido colegio es estudiar, Riddle. No te preocupes, tu secreto está a salvo conmigo —añadía burlescamente, fue eso lo que atrajo la atención del menor.

—¿Qué quieres decir? —dijo cerrando el libro sin ningún tipo de pretensión. Fijó su vista en la contraria mirando con lástima las pobres ropas que aún poseía el mayor, pintadas y roídas mientras que él había conseguido sin ningún tipo de esfuerzo que Black —con un poco de coqueteo— le comprara un armario completo sin siquiera pestañear.

—Es imposible que un don nadie como tú pueda ir de ida y vuelta a Escocia, tener una beca en una escuela privada para  _genios_ , dinero para libros y esas ropas. No te hagas, Riddle, ¿a qué profesor le ofreciste ese culo respingón para que pudieras ir? ¿Follas tan bien que te da premios? —cerro la puerta, murmurando cada palabra con un resentimiento que nunca pensó posible.

Lo miró, como si fuera la primera vez que lo hacía, a través de esos ojos perniciosos, con esa postura tensa y pasos gatunos.

Fue en ese momento, ningún otro en particular, en una hora que no recordaba, en un día caluroso, con una puerta cerrada, con la presión de su cuerpo, con aquellas manos ladinas y pensamientos errantes, ojos horribles, susurros aún peor.

Tom se sintió débil por primera vez.

Porque no había magia aquí, porque comprendió lo que era estar a merced del mundo, porque por mucho que gritara y pataleara nadie atendería a un huérfano en un orfanato donde todos hacían lo mismo, porque él sencillamente tenía sueños y alguien más envidioso, malvado y fuerte llegó a destruírselos.

Porque mientras su piel nívea se teñía de carmín, cuando su cuerpo sintió el ímpetu de la ira, cuando sus piernas dejaron de responder para dejar dolor, sudor líquido, él dejó de pensar en un mundo apto para él.

Usado.

Sucio.

Sin escapatoria.

 _Por un muggle_.

Tom dejó de creer.

* * *

_Para: sub-Director A. Dumbledore._

_De: Tom Riddle._

_Estimado profesor Dumbledore:_

_Tengo que cuestionar, bajo el temor de esta guerra que est_ _á ocurriendo en Londres Muggle, si es posible que me reciban por lo que resta del verano._

_Me haría un gran favor dejar de vivir en un ambiente tan desconfiado y peligroso._

_Atte. Tom Riddle._

_Slytherin 6to año._

* * *

_Para: Thomas M. Riddle._

_De: Albus P. W. B. Dumbledore_.

_Estimado señor Riddle:_

_Lamento informar que Hogwarts no puede aceptar a alumnos en vacaciones debido a qu_ _e no hay personal suficiente disponible para velar por un alumno._

_No se preocupe por la guerra, señor Riddle, estoy seguro que el Ministerio colocó salas alrededor para su protección._

_Atte. Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore._

_Sub-director de Hogwarts._

* * *

—¿Harry? ¿Harry? ¡Harry! —el grito de Hermione fue indicador de que había dormido más de lo adecuado.

Tiritaba, y sentía el sudor correr por su espalda. Los recuerdos atormentaban su mente como nunca antes lo había pensando, mientras que trataba de no saltar de su cama y comenzar a gritar como desquiciado.

Era horrible.

Todo lo que había sucedido tras la negativa de Dumbledore, ver a su Némesis tirado en su cama sin ganas siquiera de cumplir con sus libros, completamente laxo y percibió no sin horror como antes aquellos ojos llenos de arrogancia y superioridad fueron volviéndose oscuros y odiosos.

Como el cambio comenzó.

El quiebre.

—¿Harry, seguro te sientes bien? —y de repente una mano apareció en su visión y no pudo hacer nada más que gritar como desquiciado, se confundía y sentía todo completamente diferente a como era la realidad...

—¡No me toques! ¡No me toques! ¡Vete! —quería estar solo... Solo y pensar.

La mirada de dolor que le dio Hermione no fue suficiente para disculparse, no ahora. El sentimiento de repudio que tenía hacia su propio cuerpo, y el naciente odio que comenzó a sentir por Dumbledore lo dominaba, y no le sorprendía por qué a Tom no le importaba en lo absoluto su apariencia.

Quería sentirse horrible para que nadie lo tocara. Nauseabundo y que le temieran, y así mismo como vino, se fue...  _Lo comprendía_ , por completo, como si fueran dos caras de una misma moneda.

Por qué Voldemort nació.

Los susurros de sus amigos se hicieron más insistentes a cada minuto, Hermione se preocupaba con razón mientra que Ron sencillamente quería dejarlo con sus demonios internos.

Él no sabía qué quería ya.

Sentía el peso más grande que nunca, entre la copa y el guardapelo no podía siquiera tener un respiro, otorgándole recuerdos ahogados de debilidad...  _Debilidad_. Y el cielo se abrió ante sus ojos.

Tom no le temía en sí a la muerte, si no a la debilidad de su corazón, a sentirse inútil sin poder hacer nada, encerró todo aquello que lo hacía sentirse inseguro en unos objetos cerrándolos en lugares en los cuales él nunca quiso volver a pisar y a la vez le otorgaron lo suficiente como para salir adelante; Era tan humano como podía y quiso despojarse de eso, de lo único que lo hacía impotente y él nunca pudo ver las cosas más claras a medida que su cerebro corría con ideas que cada vez le otorgaban más luz a la vida del señor Oscuro... Harry sintió en ese momento que estaba haciendo algo malo, intentar ver y apreciar la intimidad de una persona de esa manera, saber con qué jugar y con qué no.

Ahora comprendía aún más por sobre ese nivel el por qué Voldemort sólo conocía tres emociones y era porque se había deshecho de las otras: Esperanzas, cariño, inocencia, paciencia... Fue paciente muchos años y la única persona que pudo hacer algo no lo hizo.

Entendió por completo la profecía.

Los pasos de sus amigos lo alarmaron por un segundo hasta que los pudo reconocer, los ojos rojos de Hermione y las profundas ojeras de Ron. Los tres tan cansados y tan diferentes.

Harry miró no sin cierta devoción cómo sus amigos aún eran inocentes en un rango en el cual él no se podía catalogar, no con todo lo que había visto ya. Se sintió distinto a ellos pero a la vez tan ligado por lo que ellos le podían otorgar, como su luz al final del túnel.

—Por favor, Harry... Creemos que ya es tiempo de que te deshagas de esos horrocrux por un tiempo, no es sano que duermas con ellos y los cargues durante todo el día.

—Soy el único que puede.

—Y te estás volviendo cada vez más desquiciado... Mira, ninguno de nosotros lo cargará, los dejaremos aquí y pondrás todas las salas que creas necesarias, pero necesitas despejarte un momento...  _Por favor_  —los miró. Ron podría no decir nada pero estaba más que preparado para iniciar una batalla campal, su cuerpo estaba tenso y agarraba firmemente su varita que tenía los nudillos blancos por la presión.

—Bien, bien... Denme tiempo —con renuencia se levantó y comenzó a vestirse, agitó su varita para limpiar el sudor y mugre que aún llevaba sobre sí. No había nada como un buen baño pero no tenía tiempo para ello.

Sus amigos dieron solamente tres pasos atrás y lo miraban como un halcón a su presa. Primero dejó la copa en una caja recién transfigurada, y poco a poco comenzó a sacarse el guardapelo.

Gemía.

Sentía la magia retorcerse por la pérdida de la suya, tenía tantas ansias de mandar a sus amigos a volar y quedarse con ellos pero sabía que era enfermo, que tarde o temprano tenía que deshacerse de ellos.

Una vez cerrada la caja hecho cada hechizo que creía pertinente, incluso algunos que aprendió en sus sueños no lo suficientemente seguro de nadie, la caja destilaba magia oscura pero Hermione supo mantenerse callada, mirándolo con sorpresa.

—Voy a ir a caminar.

Ninguno dijo palabra alguna y él se sintió aliviado por ello.

Caminar en la noche siempre le traía recuerdos de Hogwarts, siempre se escapaba de noche cuando no podía dormir o había muchas cosas en su mente, sea nieve o césped; Lodo, tierra firme, agua, hojas o viento... Todo eso lo hacía relajarse, y esta noche de luna nueva él no pudo evitar sentirse más tranquilo mientras ponía en orden sus pensamientos.

Tenían que ir a Hogwarts, sentía su magia tirar allá y como buen conocedor de cómo actuaba esa cosa caprichosa sabía que tenía que hacerle caso.

Vio un destello en el bosque, pueril y blanquecino como ninguna otra cosa, luminiscente y atractivo a sus sentidos, una hermosa cierva apareció recordando a su padre, o más bien a su madre.

Amor, era lo que más sentía en esa presencia y encandilado la siguió, el frío carcomía su piel y no sentía muy bien los dedos de los pies pero no cedería en su ímpetu. Poco a poco la luz se debilitó y en un claro cristalino de un pequeño lago se detuvo, hundiendo su presencia.

Corrió como pudo volteando su rostro para buscar algo que no correspondía y se dejó caer limpiando el hielo no tan profundo como él pensaba que era en su momento.

Allí, brillante y llamativa se encontraba la espada de Godric Gryffindor, titilante sólo para él.

* * *

—¡Harry! —apenas lo vio corrió cuando su amigo llegó tiritando a paso lento, mojado y con los labios morados. Sus ojos se veían profundos dentro de sus cuencas, pero poseía ese verdor que en mucho tiempo no había visto.

—L-la-la e-en-n-contré...

—¡Harry por las bolas de Merlín! ¡Estás con principios de hipotermia! ¡¿Dónde demonios te metiste, en un jodido lago?

—S-sí...

—Ven, entra, ire a buscarte ropa. ¡Ron! Ayuda a Harry a llegar al lado del fuego y desnúdalo.

—¿Eh?

—¡Apúrate Ron!

Rio levemente, mientras dejaba que las grandes manos de su amigo lo despojaran de la ropa que con mucho descuido él se colocó. Pero cuando llegó a el chaleco con el cual tenía envuelta la espada para no llamar la atención Ron se le quedó mirando cuando la desenfundó, no comprendiendo nada en un comienzo.

—¿Harry?

—L-la enco-ntre —dijo con dificultad antes de desmayarse.

—¡Harry!

La segunda vez que abrió sus ojos estaba de día, no se sentía tan frío como pensó que sería pero su cuerpo estaba pesado y tenía un apetito atroz. No había sueños esa noche, sólo la negrura de sus pensamientos y planes a futuro.

—¡Hermione, ya despertó! Menos mal que ya abriste los ojos, compañero, me iba a volver loco y sin ti en la cocina ha hecho algo raro con el pobre pato.

—¡Ron! Harry lo que menos necesita es que lo agobies con tonterías, déjalo descansar. Ten Harry, come esta sopa que te hice, es para que entres en calor.

—Gracias —se sentía tan débil y agotado que el pelirrojo tuvo que ayudarlo a sentarse.

—¿Cómo te sientes?

—Como si un hipogrifo me hubiera aplastado mientras estuve dormido. ¿Qué día es hoy?

—Jueves, dormiste doce horas seguidas, estaba algo preocupada pero supongo que es normal considerando que haz estado haciéndote cargo los horrocrux y encontraste la espada de Godric Gryffindor. ¿Puedo preguntar cómo la conseguiste?

—Una cierva.

—¿Cierva?

—Brillante y hermosa me ayudó... —Hermione no presionó más, su amigo se acababa de quedar dormido sentado y solo comió la mitad de su plato.

—... Hogwarts... —murmuró intranquilo Harry —... hay que ir a Hogwarts... allí está... otro hor...

Ronald lo miró. A veces se sentía como si solo estuviera haciendo de cheer entre Hermione y Harry, pero en momentos como este pensaba que era muy útil.

—Vamos a esperar a que él esté despierto para ver cómo destruir los horrocrux. Nosotros idearemos un plan para ingresar a la escuela.

—Ája.

Se pasaron toda la noche en vela.


	9. Cyclus

«Si no conoces todavía la vida, ¿cómo puede ser posible conocer la muerte?»  
 **Confucio** —  _Filósofo Chino._

«Al final, lo que importa no son los años de vida, sino la vida de los años»  
 **Abraham Lincoln**  —  _Político estadounidense_

 

* * *

Se despertó con la sensación de que todo lo que había hecho hasta ahora no era nada de lo que podía llegar a hacer, la insatisfacción e impotencia que solo había reconocido cuando Sirius cayó por el velo de la muerte y él lo veía agonizante en cámara lenta, viendo con detalle cómo la única persona que se preocupaba por él de manera incondicional moría sin llegar a conocerlo totalmente.

Harry ese día juró por todos los medios posibles nunca volverse a sentir así, que haría todo lo que estaba en su mano para poder rescatar a todas sus personas amadas y aquellas inocentes. Hoy se sentía como si no estuviera dando lo suficiente.

Las últimas semanas de Mayo habían sido una locura, siempre corriendo con sus planes de cómo ingresar a Hogwarts sin ser detectados, caminando a Hogsmeade porque sabían que era imposible aparecerse debido a los seguimientos de magia en lugares alejados.

Los inefables habían sido tomados por Voldemort, y pese a que muchas veces podrían ayudar estaban bajo constante vigilancia de los Mortífagos, Harry se había enterado por la radio mágica que Ron traía siempre encima.

Tener la taza y un guardapelo con él siempre lo hacía todo más difícil, aquellos retazos y la vida de Tom lo consumía poco a poco, la sensación de que algo tenía que hacer para ayudarlo lo llevaba a proteger la atrocidad que Lord Voldemort había hecho con su alma, Harry no estaba muy seguro incluso cuándo comenzó a albergar estos sentimientos pero se hacían más pesados y errantes.

—¿Harry? Harry, es hora—Hermione dijo con parsimonia sacándolo de su letargo, ahora a puertas de una batalla final Harry se sentía agotado y constantemente pensando en qué podía hacer para ayudar a alguien quien no quería o merecía ser ayudado a los ojos del mundo. Tom Riddle era un hombre encantador, con sueños que habían sido tirados por la borda... Los mismos sueños que Harry había tirado por seguir con esta misión abandonando todo y a todos, abandonándose a sí mismo en esta perdición de almas y sentimientos que nadie quería reconocer pertenecían a Thomas Riddle.

—... Es hora—murmuraba sin comprender muy bien lo que quería decir, no era la primera vez que se cuestionaba por qué seguía con la cruzada de destruir unas almas que sentía como suyas, una vida que llevaba pegada a su piel como cualquier otro... Se preguntó por unos segundos si Voldemort recordaría sus escarnios de Orfanato o cualquier otra cosa de su adolescencia.

—¿Te sientes bien, Harry? Te ves un poco pálido.

—Todo será mejor cuando terminé todo esto—por lo menos, eso era lo que esperaba o se repetía una y mil veces entre sueños y despierto.

Todo sería mejor.

()

Ingresar a Hogsmeade no fue ni tan sencillo como pensaron o difícil. Era noche, la niebla se colaba por sus pies por donde la capa de invisibilidad no llegaba, podía sentir la respiración agitada de sus amigos, el hedor a sudor y gritos de Mortífagos tras sus pasos. Sentía la ansiedad por sus venas, mirando para todos lados buscando un lugar medianamente seguro por donde huir o incluso por donde atacar, no estaba completamente inconcuso si Pettigrew le había dicho a alguien sobre los pasajes ocultos a Hogwarts pero de alguna forma tenía que hacerse camino al castillo y buscar la diadema.

Luces corrían por Hogsmeade, Mortífagos danzando en las oscuras calles tratando de buscarlos al igual que Dementors, estaba completamente acojonado sobre ellos, hasta que el hermano de Dumbledore los ayudó, por algún motivo que dudaba en reconocer estar en aquel lugar le causaba inseguridad.

Harry reconoció ante sí mismo que estaba en piloto automático, las piezas de Voldemort gemían por su vida, lo seducían de una forma que él no creía normal, susurraban cosas que solamente él podía escuchar.

—¿Neville? —no supo en qué momento su amigo apareció, pero en ese momento (a puertas de entrar a Hogwarts para la gran y temida batalla) sintió incertidumbre no por su vida, sino por creer que lo que estaba haciendo era lo que debía hacer. Miró a sus amigos —Ron y Hermione— siempre detrás de él protegiéndolo, y cuando por fin pudo llegar a Hogwarts vio a todas aquellas personas que sin duda creían en él como Dumbledore, Sirius, sus padres y difuntos amigos.

Creían en que él haría lo correcto, y por ellos él daría su alma.

()

Corriendo por los pasillos que daban al gran comedor vio la vida de muchos pasar ante sus ojos, cómo la profesora McGonagall, los Weasley y profesores erigían barreras para la tan temida batalla, vio a sus amigos alistarse, niños siendo llevados a lugares seguros y él en una corrida buscando la diadema.

—Danos los Horrocrux, Harry, nos desharemos de él mientras...

—No, esto es algo que debo hacer yo—renegó con ansias, cualquiera podría destruir estas atrocidades, pero pocos podrían eliminar  _almas_  que sentían, Harry pensó que por lo menos le debía eso pese a los ruegos que trataba de olvidar. Fue en una de esas corridas cuando la vio a ella, con su cabello flameante, sus mejillas pecosas y mirada fija en él.

Se preguntó por qué...

—Ginny...

—Lo sé—interrumpió ella con una esperanza brillando en sus ojos, tocando sus labios con sus dedos y él se preguntaba si realmente sabía o  _creía_  saber, pero todo eso fue contestado cuando se inclinó hacia él buscando sus labios.  _Se sentía sucio_.

Inclinó la cabeza renegando los suaves labios con los cuales soñaba en un comienzo, y fue allí cuando se dio cuenta de que no pensaba en Ginny desde hacia meses, no de la manera que al parecer ella pensaba de él. Se preguntó que había cambiado en su manera de pensar, si eran esos ojos avellana los cuales ahora miraban dudosos y adoloridos, o quizás era que no le gustaba más el cabello flameante, esas pecas, o ella, sencillamente ella. Harry la miró como quien encontraba a un ex-compañero desde hace mucho tiempo:

—Lo siento.

Eso fue lo último que le dijo antes de partir sin mirar atrás, tenía una diadema que destruir.

_Deseo encontrar la Diadema de Ravenclaw y así poder destruir los Horrocrux._

_Deseo encontrar la Diadema de Ravenclaw y así poder destruir los Horrocrux._

_Deseo encontrar la Diadema de Ravenclaw y así poder destruir los Horrocrux._

No había nadie en esa sala, y esperaba que nadie lo hubiera... Esperaba poder despedirse a gusto.

Dentro de la sala no había otra cosa sino que dos bases antiguas, una contenía la Diadema en todo su esplendor, siseando a gusto de encontrar sus otras partes haciéndole sentir seguro y querido...  _Deseado_ , incluso.

— _Harry..._

— _Harry..._

— _Ven a mí, Harry, ven conmigo, yagamos juntos._

— _Siénteme..._

— _Libérame._

Cerró los ojos por un momento. Este era su pecado a pasar.

No supo si lo dijo o no, su mente no estaba en su sitio como al comienzo del viaje, pero sí sabía que sintieron sus palabras como magia de fuego talladas en ellas:  _Estemos juntos por última vez._

()

—¿Dónde está Harry?

—¿Potter?

— _Entréguenme a Harry Potter, y los dejaré ir. Entréguenme a Harry Potter, y seré misericordioso._

—¡POTTER!

—Démoselo.

—¡Atrápenla!

—¡Potter tiene que luchar!

()

Fue a plena luz del día, por lo menos eso era lo que él podía decir de lo que veía, era un plano estero de una tarde cálida en Escocia (por lo menos eso es lo que él suponía), podía oler la suave fragancia floral e incluso sentir la tranquilidad del lugar, no había nadie quien lo molestara, nadie con quien pelear, hablar, jugar o pasar por alto... Era sencillamente él...  _O ellos_.

Fue quizás cuando inspiró por segunda vez relajando sus hombros tensos y la paranoia constante que sentía desde que se había inmiscuido en esta travesía que lo vio allí reposado vagamente en un árbol, no hacía nada más ni mucho menos, sencillamente recostando su cuerpo sobre el césped que se movía ondulante por el viento, sus cabellos se agitaban perezosos y rizaos por sobre su frente mientras que aquellos ojos miraban fijamente el libro semicerrados completamente ajenos al resto del mundo.

Era como si nada más importara después de hacerlo todo.

Era como si alguien le hubiera abierto un pedazo de sí mismo que él no conocía y eso era la zona de confort que un joven Lord Oscuro había creado para él.

Sencillamente lo vio allí, yacer.

Sencillamente yacer.

()

Cuando Harry juntó los tres Horrocrux en medio de un plato con veneno de basilisco que la cámara de Menesteres generosamente le había otorgado sentía como parte de su cuerpo se estuviese muriendo, era sencillamente devastador cómo tres pedazos de sentimientos y alma se hubieran enganchado con la suya de esa manera, sobre todo cuando al dejarlos caer en ese plato colmado de veneno los sentía agonizar y cómo él mismo perdía la visión y sus pies.

 _Tan débil_.

Pero no había tiempo para eso, porque aún los podía escuchar fuertemente en la lejanía y su propia letanía, el furor de una batalla donde la vida de personas estaban jugándose por las malas decisiones de otras personas. Tenía que darlo todo, aunque se rasgara su propio espíritu, y partió por buscar al temido señor Oscuro, lo que no esperaba era verlo hablando con Snape, ni tampoco su final.

De pie allí, solo, Severus Snape lo miró vagamente antes de farfullar lo que serían sus últimas palabras, él mismo tampoco encontraba satisfactorio cómo murió uno de los profesores más densos en su vida escolar ni tampoco encontraba de su gusto sentirse tan vulnerable a la hora de agacharse en busca de una razón —cualquiera esta sea— para no matar a Voldemort cuando sabía que debía.

—Tómalas, sácalas —la inestable mano de su profesor de pociones tiritaba cuando la dirigía a su sien, y aún más cuando incontables memorias cayeron en un frasco y él supo lo que debería hacer, sobre todo con esa mirada que no presagiaba nada bueno ni tampoco el mar de sentimientos que atormentaban los negros orbes de su profesor más temido, quizás se estaba convirtiendo en un blandengue cuando se refería a Slytherin que sufrieron en el pasado, o quizás sencillamente era más empático de lo que pocos pensaban —... Velas, todas...

Quizás su profesor quiso decir muchas cosas más en su agonía, o tal vez solo insultarlo por última vez aunque la mano del maestro se apretaba en su antebrazo con la fuerza que lo dudaba, pero para Harry nada más de lo que ya había cursado podría romper más su espíritu devastado.

()

— _... Aún ahora..._

— _Siempre_.

—(...)  _Él tiene que morir, es su destino, Severus..._

— _¡Dijiste que salvaríamos al chico, lo prometiste!_

— _Eres demasiado persistente con él para ser el hijo de tu enemigo._

— _Es el hijo de Lily también._

— _Hijo de una muggleborn_.

()

Harry tiritó en las afueras del bosque prohibido, provisto de la capa de invisibilidad, una piedra y varita que lo coronaban el maestro de la muerte, su ropa estaba desgarbada, rota y sangrante en algunas zonas pero no era que su cuerpo se sentía sucio, no era eso.

Miró la piedra con reticencia antes de darse por vencido, nunca en su vida incluso podría negarse al único placer culpable que tendría dentro de su corazón egoísta, y con torpes dedos la giró tres veces en su propia mano antes de que espectros cada vez más consistentes se aparecieron en sus ojos.

—¡Oh, Harry! —su madre era tan hermosa como le dijeron y si no incluso más, no tenía ninguna duda de por qué su padre cuando la conoció se enamoró de ella perdidamente. Si bien sus ojos no se veían tan centelleantes como los suyos incluso a través de la muerte podría apreciar el peculiar tono verde que ella poseía y él había heredado —, lo lamentamos tanto mi pequeño Harry —sollozó inevitablemente sin siquiera poder llegar a tocarlo, pero se acercó lo más que podía para verlo e incluso si ella no se hubiese movido él lo hubiera hecho.

—¿Mamá?

—Mi hijo, estamos tan orgullosos en el hombre en el cual te has convertido —no supo si los fantasmas podrían llorar, o incluso estos espectros tan parecidos a los que leía en los grimorios antiguos de la casa Black, pero Harry realmente creyó que ella estaba llorando.

—¿Enserio? —dudó por un momento incluso de confesar lo reticente que se sentía de morir, lo temeroso que se había mostrado de destruir al monstruo que había asesinado a su familia, lo sueños que tempranamente ellos tuvieron que eliminar.

—Lo estamos —y por primera vez Harry vio delante de él a su padre y pudo apreciar en primera estancia a qué se referían cuando le decían "Te pareces a tu padre".

Su cabello podía anidar ratas igual que él suyo, plumas negras que caían como querían por sobre su cabeza incluso apreciable en esta peculiar situación, su mandíbula era igual de fuerte que la suya e incluso cuando sonreían podía ver el parecido entre ellos, solamente que su padre era mucho más alto que él (incluso su madre lo era) por lo cual pensó vagamente que probablemente su corta estatura se debía al poco cuidado de los Dursley.

—... Porque pese a todo, hijo, hiciste lo correcto cuando muchas personas hubieran tirado todo por la borda no solo esta vez, sino muchas más. No te menosprecies, Harry, eres un Potter y ante todo nosotros hacemos lo correcto aunque nos duela, y luchamos por lo que sabemos es correcto. Harry, me siento orgulloso de ser tu padre y de que tú seas mi hijo, muy orgulloso.

Quizás debía soltar la piedra y abandonarse a esa sensación de ser amado a pesar de sus errores, ese amor que por primera vez recordaba y sentía era incondicional y no valerse por las opiniones del público o sus acciones.

—Cachorro, queda tan poco —el murmullo de Sirius le llegó a sus oídos y pronto la sensación de culpabilidad atenazó sus sentidos, parpadeó un segundo y miró a su alrededor para ver a Sirius parado a su costado con Remus, quien se veía más feliz muerto que vivo.

—No se sientas culpable, Harry, nosotros ya somos mayores para decidir qué batallas pelear y cuando dejar. Solo espero que cuides a Teddy por mí.

—Sirius, Remus...

—¡Muéstrale lo que puedes llegar a hacer, Harry!

—¡Cómo un verdadero Merodeador!

—No es una broma, Sirius.

—Es cercano a eso, Moony.

—Están matando el ambiente aquí, por primera vez puedo hablar con mi hijo y ustedes me quitan protagonismo.

—Lo que tú puedes llegar a decirle, Prongs, créeme que él ya lo sabe, es mucho más inteligente que tú.

—¡Oi!

—Ni Sirius pudo decirle mucho.

—¡No tuve tiempo!

—No tuviste cerebro, Padfoot.

—¡Era prófugo!

—¿Y de quién fue la culpa?

Por un momento Harry se preguntó si aún estaban hablando con él, pero el rostro de su madre interrumpió sus pensamientos haciéndole sonreír al verla a ella hacer lo mismo.

—Discúlpalos, nunca han sido buenos en momentos de tensión y tratan de alejar la tensión con bromas.

—¡Oi! —esta vez fue coreado por tres voces y Harry no pudo hacer otra cosa más que sonreír, se preguntó si es que así hubieran sido sus días con sus padres.

—¿Estarán conmigo? —murmuró suavemente recordando el por qué estaba allí esa noche.

—Siempre.

Harry deslizó la piedra en su bolsillo lentamente, viendo cómo desaparecían entre gritos, consejos, quejidos y gruñidos hasta que solo quedó él y aquel peso devastador sobre sus hombros que decidió aniquilar en ese mismo instante. Caminó hasta donde los susurros provenían, donde solo pudo ver unos ojos rojos, escuchar palabras que no le interesaban y luego el familiar color verde de una maldición antes de sonreír socarronamente y cerrar los ojos esperando la muerte.

Su mente no despertó completamente incluso cuando vio el gran espacio blanco en el cual estaba recostado, ni tampoco cuando el brillo pareció ceder un poco pero solo pudo reconocer el blanco a su alrededor. Caminó por lo que él supuso serían minutos antes de apreciar la barba blanca de Dumbledore incluso antes de poder verlo a él como correspondía y un mar de sentimientos contradictorios se apropiaron de él.

—Mi hijo —sobre todo con esos ojos bondadosos, el mago más joven entendió que Dumbledore era solo un hombre, y que era insulso de su parte pensar lo contrario, lo dejo hablar sin dejar entrever mucho de lo que atestaba con su cabeza, incluso cuando sus locas teorías eran ciertas y poco se dio cuenta del dolor que provocaron muchas de sus decisiones hasta que se lo dejó ver con sus palabras, lágrimas que para él se le antojaban pocas cayeron por su plateada barba antes de volver a la realidad mirando destrozar el último retazo del alma de Thomas Riddle.

Cuando se enfrentó nuevamente a Lord Voldemort en el comedor de Hogwarts, donde las vidas de ambos habían comenzado, donde sus amigos estaban en vilo cada vez que una maldición de corte mermaba su cuerpo, donde los Mortífagos armaban escudos a su alrededor para que su maestro lo pudiera matar, donde aquellos ojos rojos llenos de rencor y odio laceraban su cuerpo recordando incluso la satisfacción, tranquilidad y ansias por el mundo que conoció a través de sus almas.

Ese no era su Tom, pero dolía a cada hechizo, golpe y maldición.

En vilo, Harry alzó su varita sin saber qué hechizo lanzar, quizás fue más el instinto que otra cosa, o incluso su falta de sentido común al lanzarlo, morir esta vez no estaba entre sus planes, pero aún menor estaba el echo de matar a una persona, verla desfallecer y desplomarse con todos sus sueños.

El alma de Harry Potter se rompió.


	10. Mortis

«Así como una jornada bien empleada produce un dulce sueño, así una vida bien usada causa una dulce muerte.»  
 **Leonardo Da Vinci**   _ _\- Pintor, escultor e inventor italiano.__

«¿Miedo a la muerte?. Uno debe temerle a la vida, no a la muerte.»

**Marlene Dietrich _ _-__** __Actriz y cantante alemana._ _

* * *

Lo que siguió después del deceso de el temible Lord Voldemort Harry lo calificaría como una algarabía y desmedida colosal, no había nadie que no quería darle la mano, no había nadie quien no quería hablar con él, no había ninguna jodida persona en mundo mágico incapaz de dejarlo pasar.

Y él se sentía sucio.

Sucio y solo.

Sucio y abandonado.

Hermione y Ron sirvieron como amortiguadores de tensión ante el mundo, era incapaz de hablar con alguien de manera seguida y aún poseía la devastadora sensación de que algo o alguien lo atacarían, era incapaz de dormir una sola noche y estaba más tenso de lo que acostumbraba.

No estaba sobrellevando la guerra como muchos de sus amigos pensaban, ahora él era libre de hacer lo que quería pero lo único que atravesaba por su cabeza era que había matado un alma que también anhelaba vivir, y él  _necesitaba_  hacer algo.

Las cosas con los Weasley no iba mucho mejor, la muerte de Fred dejó a Molly Weasley devastada, mientras que Ginny lo miraba de reojo cada cierto tiempo exigiendo una explicación, una que él no tenía. Andrómeda —como toda una Black— se mostraba implacable sosteniendo a Teddy pero él bien sabía que no lo soportaría mucho más, la había escuchado llorar devastada por la muerte de su hija y esposo, incluso Remus, por eso no le sorprendía estar cargando a Teddy este fin de semana en la tenebrosa casa de Grimmauld Place, ahora hechizos rotos y nuevas salas pagadas a Goblin para que nadie pudiera entrar si él no quería.

Su ahijado estaba cómodamente apoyado en sus brazos, balbuceando cosas que él no entendía pero le sonreía cada tanto cambiado el color de su cabello ante cada color que él veía hasta que veía sus ojos y todo en él era verde, cosa que le sacaba sonrisas.

—Sabes, tú padre era el hombre más sabio y gentil que he conocido, y tu madre la más torpe y valiente Auror—le susurró en su oído cosa que le causaba risas—, me gustaría que fueses capaz de conocerlos, me gustaría mucho.

Las cosas en Mundo Mágico, pese a todo, no habían cambiado mucho sobre todo con los prospectos a Ministro que habían escogido y regularmente le mandaban lechuzas de los candidatos buscando el apoyo del denominado Salvador de Mundo Mágico.

—En la única persona que confiaría con mi vida es el Auror Shacklebolt—y fue así como en Octubre su amigo Kings fue nombrado Ministro de Magia ante su reticencia y la sonrisa calma de Harry, por lo menos se había asegurado de que una persona con buenas morales había llegado al cargo de mundo mágico, pero eso no aligero su culpa.

Las pocas horas que podía dormir se la pasaba soñando con Tom, su mirada ansiosa entre los libros, leyendo sus planes al salir de Hogwarts, sus acciones crueles pero honestas, su pérdida de cordura, una cordura de la cual él también se alejaba.

Teddy no salía de sus brazos, el temor a perderlo a él se había apoderado una noche cuando lo había dejado solo y se había despertado con la sensación de pérdida, Andrómeda no había tenido problemas en ceder su tutela siempre y cuando podía visitarlo cuando quisiera y él no tenía problemas con eso, su ahijado era lo único que lo mantenía a tierra, no lo abandonaría como lo hicieron con Tom.

—Mereces ser criado por tus padres, te hubieran amado tanto—murmuró una noche frente al fuego, no podía dormir y su ahijado lo había despertado quién sabe por qué cosa, lo había apoyado en su pecho y él se dedicaba a mirar el fuego consumir y arrasar con lo que tenía—, a Tom también, también merecía buenos padres, estoy seguro que si los hubiera tenido no habría resultado ser un Lord Oscuro... Mis padres eran buenos, me amaron tanto... Me hubiera gustado criarme con ellos, ¿qué dices tú, Teddy?

Cuando se durmió frente al fuego, Harry soñó con otro mundo.

()

Lo había encontrado, quizás su magia había reaccionado de manera irregular, quizás intuitivamente estaba buscando  _algo_  para hacer y cambiar este mundo que lo estaba consumiendo poco a poco. Se había alejado de sus amigos no porque no los quisiera, sino porque al mirarlos sentía la culpa abordar su corazón y atenazaba su alma.

Ginny lo perseguía insistente y él lo único que podía contestarle eran evasivas que la estaban dañando cada vez más, se preguntó por qué carajos le había gustado alguien tan insistente y poco perceptiva cuando se trataba de esto, quizás sus padres se estuvieran revolcando de la risa con sus timoratos intentos de alejar a la más joven Weasley de él, o quizás no, nunca lo sabría.

O quizás sí, porque lo que sostenía en su mano era lo que estaba buscando inconscientemente. Miró a Teddy balbucear en su moisés, pataleando y...

—No mereces esto, Teddy, ni yo ni Tom.

Un Potter siempre hacia lo correcto, eso es lo que dijo su padre y eso es lo que haría en estos momentos. Apretó el Giratiempo con fuerza entre sus manos antes de levitar el Moisés con un gesto y encaminarse a la Oscura y ancestral biblioteca de la familia Black.

()

No sabía cuánto le había tomado, quizás fueron meses, o solo unas semanas, se había desconectado por completo del mundo real, las lechuzas se apilaban en las ventanas dejando las cartas indignadas por cómo habían sido tratadas, las visitas eran negadas y a la única que podía responderle era a Andrómeda a quien le dejaba a Teddy por un tiempo que le era imposible estimar, se aparecía temprano en su casa, lo dejaba a su cargo y volvía cuando lo echaba de menos lo cual era siempre y se aguantaba lo más que podía encerrado en la biblioteca tratando de olvidar por unos segundos el qué estaría haciendo su ahijado en este momento.

—Lo logré—lo había hecho por fin, configurado el giratiempo. Había provocado algunas explosiones, pérdida de magia e incluso algunas contusiones pero lo había hecho, un instrumento capaz de atravesar años según el usuario.

Lo único que quedaba era finiquitar sus asuntos.

Escribió una carta, la única que le interesaba, no sabía cómo esto podía repercutir en el tiempo pero sería brusco y esperaba que por todos los dioses resultara bien.

Se dirigió al banco y retiró todo su dinero, vendiendo las acciones y joyas quedando solamente con monedas, estaba más que seguro que sería un impedimento si encontraban joyas similares.

Sostuvo a su ahijado por una última vez, besándolo hasta hartarse de él, mirando lo bello que era y lo endiabladamente bien que se sentía entre sus brazos y no pudo evitar llorar.

—Puede que no te vuelva a ver, pequeño, o puede que sí. Debes saber que te amo como nunca he amado a alguien, y que esto lo hago por ti y por él. Ustedes son los que me mantienen vivo.

Lo besó una vez más antes de irlo a dejar con Andrómeda dando una vaga explicación, no necesitaba entrometidos en este momento.

Cuado regreso a Grimmauld tomó el baúl ampliado con magia y alivianado con un encanto entre sus manos, se envolvió con su capa de invisibilidad, quemó el mapa del merodeador que se encontraba sobre su cama, cogió la varita de Saúco (la única que ahora poseía) y la piedra de resurrección entre sus manos. Miró por última vez Grimmauld Place antes de colocarse el Giratiempos y rodar la perilla ajustando la fecha.

—Mamá, papá, ayúdenme.

Desapareció de allí para dirigirse en algún callejón de mala muerte cercano al Orfanato Wool, se cubrió con su capa de invisibilidad y se echó un encanto repelente de Muggles y echó a andar el Giratiempos. Levantó la vista probando realmente a larga distancia cómo su objeto de trabajo funcionaba.

Personas aparecían y se iban a una velocidad aún más rápida que su vez en tercer año, vio muchos inviernos y muchos veranos, vio desgracias y gracias hasta que todo paró en una nevada noche de Diciembre, un 31.

Deslizó la capa de invisibilidad por sus hombros guardándola en su bolsillo tras doblarla y caminó hasta la esquina por donde quedaba el Orfanato, sabía que le quedaban horas por esperar así que se echó un encanto y esa misma noche esperó sin ningún tipo de apuro a la silueta adolorida de Merope Gaunt por esa esquina, y cuando la vio desfallecer como tan bien conocía se acercó a ella sin temor al ataque, mirando la prominente barriga en vez de a ella misma.

—A-ayúdame—le susurró en cuanto lo miró, Harry negó con la cabeza antes de cogerla y esgrimir encantos a su alrededor, volverse a cubrir con la capa y ajustar el Giratiempo ante la mirada incrédula de la última descendiente de los Gaunt.

Omitió los signos de lucha por parte de ella sabiendo que moriría incluso si la trataba con magia, solo esperaba que la presión por arte mágica no la presionara mucho, necesitaba a Tom vivo, después de todo. Amplió su magia para no presionarla mucho y activo nuevamente el giratiempo, directo a Halloween de 1980, a una pequeña casa en Valle Godric.

Esa fecha siempre había sido importante para él por una u otra razón, por lo cual sin dudarlo decidió que era hora de seguir su instinto, la magia estaba más palpable por ese alrededor y miró la pequeña cabaña de recién casados de James y Lily Potter, las risas que salían de ella y los regaños de su madre, sonrió vagamente.

Volvió a subir las barreras antes de darse vuelta para ver a una moribunda Merope Gaunt entrar en labor de parto, era mejor así. Adormeció parte el dolor y lo hizo lo más cómodo posible pero no iba a interrumpir una labor mágica, no era Medimago y bien sabía que lo único que ellos hacían era establecer a la madre y recibir al niño, el nacimiento era netamente mágico y fuerte por sí mismo.

—De aquí en más eres tú o él—le murmuró Harry a la mujer quien evidentemente no confiaba ya en él—, y yo lo prefiero a él. Voy y vuelo.

Gringotts atendía hasta las nueve, y eran recién las siete menos quince. Protegió con una barrera aún más fuerte a Merope antes de partir a hacer un millonario depósito en las bóvedas Gaunt, para cuando regreso, Tom estaba llorando entre los muertos y pálidos brazos de Merope.

—Es hora de labrar tu futuro, Tom.

()

James Potter estaba feliz, hoy era el primer Halloween que celebraba con su hermosa esposa Lily y sus amigos. Remus y Sirius estaban molestándolo ante la caída de Lily de querer un hijo pronto y no que él estaba en desacuerdo. Puede que se hayan casado rápido para la media pero estaba tan seguro de que amaba a esa mujer para siempre que no lo dudo en perseguirla hasta conseguirla, Snivellus la tenía bien difícil en también conseguir un romance con su pelirroja.

Por lo tanto ninguno estaba preparado cuando las defensas de su casa en Valle Godric se perturbaron por intrusión ese mismo día.

Sirius y él eran Aurors, por lo cual sin dudarlo sacaron sus varitas y mandaron a Remus a ver a su esposa.

—Me cubres.

—Siempre—su amigo miraba serio, pero no le sorprendía, muchos lo hacían al reconocer a Sirius Black como un bromista de tiempo completo, por lo cual cuando abrieron la puerta central de la casa se sorprendieron al ver un bulto envuelto a los pies de su puerta con una cara.

—¿Eso es lo que creo que es, Padfoot?

—... ¿Prongs?—lanzó unos hechizos de reconocimiento antes de coger el bulto y tomar la carta.

—Es un bebé...

Oculto en un arbusto Harry sonrió, se parecía mucho a su padre y Sirius parecía tan saludable y feliz que la culpa no lo abandonó, había hecho algo que no muchos estarían dispuestos a dar y esperaba que valiera la pena.

Cuando comenzó a sentirse débil entendió que sus horas estaban contadas. Con las últimas de sus fuerzas se envolvió en el mando, apretó su varita y destruyó el giratiempos antes dejarse caer.

Lo último que pensó antes de ver todo negro era que esta vez, Thomas Riddle no tenía excusas.

**Author's Note:**

> O: Asco de profecías xD, no sé cómo lo hacen algunos para que les suene bien, pero creo que se deben a que algunos son versados en poesía... A mí nunca me gustó realmente. ¡Novelas dramáticas son lo mío!
> 
> Espero que les haya interesado. La verdad estoy muy entusiasmado con este proyecto x)
> 
> A los que se pregunten: ¿Por qué los títulos están en latín? Yo les contestaré: Porque adoro ella latín xD, además suena tan genial.
> 
> Como habrán leído, tomé algunos parajes del libro 7, pero no los copié al pie de la letra, así que no me jodan. Más adelante explicaré eso de las voces, profecías y todo la zalamería, este es sólo el primer capítulo, y si hubiera querido que todo terminará habría hecho un One-shot xD.
> 
> Aclaro: No Dumbledore!Bashing, sólo para los que aluden muchas cosas. De hecho, nada lleva Bashing. Espero que les haya sido amena la lectura.
> 
> Ya saben, si les gustó comentan, sino, también, si tienen preguntas o dudas las responderé, aunque pásense por mi LJ o Blog ya que allí siempre subo todo jajaja.
> 
> Ciao~.


End file.
